Se te olvidó despertar
by yumita
Summary: Cuando tu amiga te da la espalda, cuando la traición se tiñe de amistad, cuando las discusiones agotaron, entonces, recibes ayuda de quién menos te imaginas.  RxA  Capitulo 5
1. Chapter 1

Necesita encontrarla...

Necesita verla...

Tenerla delante suyo e informarle de cuánto amor guarda únicamente para ella, y es que los sentimientos han comenzado a escocerle el alma y por ello es que necesita liberarse de ellos.

Y no sólo eso, algo más lo ha impulsado a tomar decisión tan importante y decisiva en su vida.

Y es que fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso!

BASTA.

¡No la merece! ...Es un idiota, un egocéntrico, un insensible por completo.

Ya se ha vuelto insoportable, del todo insoportable el presenciar cómo es que su amada sufre silenciosa, cómo es que derrocha lágrimas y lanza al aire sus lamentos envueltos en susurros.

Porque sólo él ha presenciado cómo la fuerte y agresiva chica da paso a otra más vulnerable, más sensible, más sincera...ahí, cuando cree que nadie la vigila... y sufre con ella, ¡Cuánto sufre! ...

Y sólo él, también, sabe cuántas veces el corazón estuvo a punto de quebrarsele cuando las dulces palabras de consuelo que tenía para ella se volvían un insufrible y frustrante aullido de cerdo, y es ahí, cuando la idea de delatar a su corazón se le vuelve más tentadora, ¡Porque él desea apartarla de su lado, ¡apartarla de la desdicha!, arrebatársela de los brazos al malhechor que se deleita hiriéndola, ¡Y lo peor del caso es que ni cuenta se da de la profundad de las yagas que él mismo ha originado! ...¡Esto no lo puede permitir!

YA NO MÁS.

Su plazo expiró, se le dieron innumerables oportunidades que él no supo aprovechar como debió así que... ¡¿Por qué estaría mal que él, amándola, no intentara conquistarla? Inconcebible le resulta que haya sido tan generoso con ese sujeto... , ¡OH! pero ya se acabó, ahora es su turno.

Sí, le enseñaría la calidez de sus sentimientos, le demostraría que es mejor que Saotome ¡MUCHO MEJOR! Entonces, le prometería volverla la mujer más dichosa del mundo, si sólo una oportunidad se le diera.

Sonríe, porque se sabe confiado.

Alberga la esperanza de que ella, finalmente, halla comprendido que Saotome JAMÁS la haría feliz, que si hoy llora por su causa ¡¿Cuánto más debiera esperarse para más adelante? ...

Él no es digno de compartir su vida con ella, y eso, ella debía entenderlo y si todavía no se daba cuenta, ahí estaría él para hacerla entender, y es que sólo él, Hibiki Ryoga, podría ocupar el puesto de ser su fiel compañero en la vida , ¡NADIE MÁS! Sólo él... sólo él.

Está seguro, en cuánto ella le diera la tan codiciada oportunidad, se encargaría de exterminar a Saotome de su corazón por completo.

Pero hay algo, una incomodidad que siente, una inquietud que a medida avanza se vuelve más palpable e intrínseca ...porque ésta ya había sido experimentada con anterioridad... y es que sólo ahora viene a darse de que, curiosamente, las calles que recorre le son completamente ajenas, y entonces, cayó en la cuenta de algo todavía más alarmante.

¡¿Qué demonios hacía corriendo en la calle? ...Recuerda haberse empapado en agua caliente ya encontrado el baño, después de unas tres horas de búsqueda cabe mencionar. Y luego su intención fue encontrar el cuarto de Akane, despertarla y confesar su verdad, una verdad en la que ella se halla profundamente inmiscuida y, seguramente, le resultaría interesante conocer.

...Y en eso estaba...

Se detuvo en seco.

¡Es cierto! No había motivo para salir de la residencia Tendo.

Y lo peor del caso es, que todavía no amanece y las calles se encuentran desiertas ¡Ni siquiera un transeúnte al que cuestionar!

Llevó ambas manos a la cabeza y revolvió su cabello con violencia.

Se perdió.

Sí, no hay duda, la suerte no está de su lado... otra vez.

Entonces, lo recordó; se agachó y comenzó a buscar en su mochila desesperado, hasta extraer de ahí un pequeño espejo de bolsillo, se fijó en su cuello y halló en él lo que Akane le había escrito transformado en cerdo el día anterior.

Sonrió tontamente.

Le había escrito 'Te quiero' con plumón permanente, ¡y no se lo sacaría! ..

Le encontraría, dio media vuelta y comenzó a correr, seguro de que no tardaría encontrarla, seguro de que el camino le era trazado por su corazón enamorado ¡Así que no se equivocaría!

Algo le advertía que el día que le esperaba le tenía sorpresas guardadas... Algo le advertía, y su corazón rebozaba de alegría al pensar que aquella sensación era debido al placentero llamar de una oportunidad, que pronunciaba su nombre en un llamado dulce que lo empapa en ansiedad...

...Pero la voz que llamaba era de una naturaleza completamente distinta...

Sí, el día que le esperaba a Hibiki, sería inolvidable. De eso, no cabía duda.

Y todo, porque no reparó en que el pequeño detalle impreso en su cuello que tanta emoción le causó, podría convertirse en un arma que liquidaría a su corazón, y con él, su oportunidad... y también su sonrisa...

* * *

><p>Otra patada lanzada al aire, otra más que es esquivada.<p>

**-¡Debes pedirle perdón a tu prometida, Ranma!** -decía en un letrero

**-¡No tengo de qué disculparme!** -chilló la chica.

Se miraron con odio existiendo entre ambos cierta distancia.

En la acera, algunos transeúntes volteaban a mirar, otros ya más acostumbrados, no miraban.

Ya resultaba casi normal ver a un enorme panda que sabía escribir y a una pelirroja enfadada de movimientos tenaces que luchaba contra él.

-**¡Sí que tienes!** - volvió a escribir.

La pelirroja se cruzó de brazos y desvió la mirada.

**-Ella me pidió un imposible ...**-musitó, pero el panda no alcanzó a oír tan bajo tono.

Enfadado, le lanza a la repentinamente pensativa muchacha el letrero que sostenía, no tan fuerte como para dejarla inconsciente ni tan despacio para que no consiguiera hacerla caer.

-**¡Oyeeeee!** - reclamó incorporándose y sobándose la cabeza, pero el panda ya se estaba yendo.

Resopló. Sí que estaba molesta.

**-No tengo por qué pedirle perdón** -dijo para sí, mirando por dónde el panda había desaparecido-** Definitivamente, no le pediré perdón.**

* * *

><p>No iba a esperarlo.<p>

Agradeció que Ranma junto a su padre hayan salido a practicar, así pudo desayunar sin que éste significara una incomodidad innecesaria.

El verlo es sinónimo de la evocación del recuerdo que tanto rehuye, así que hacerlo no le es conveniente a su estabilidad emocional.

Ya preparada para ir al instituto vuelve a estudiar su imagen frente al espejo.

Vuelve a apretar los labios y sus ojos vuelven a brillar de manera significativa.

Sí, ahí frente al espejo es cuando los reconocimientos le llegan sin ser llamados.

Reconoce no ser tan hermosa como sus demás prometidas, así como también lo deplorables y lastimeras que son sus habilidades como ama de casa, reconoce además que su carácter no es precisamente 'adorable'; y que la tosquedad y agresividad revisten sus acciones y sus gestos, ¡No importa cuánto intente mantenerlas bajo control! Éstas se esmeran por recalcarle que a hábitos tan antiguos no se les puede abandonar así por así.

Todo esto lo sabe, sí que lo sabe ... por ello es que los recordatorios son innecesarios, no los requiere, es más le son dañinos y por esto prefiere ignorar sus faltas, pero ahí llega él a estropearlo todo, a recordarle que siguen ahí...

Y lo peor es que esta salida es siempre la que escoge Saotome cuando los argumentos, los REALES argumentos se le acabaron, cuando ya no le quedan palabras para defensar su postura, entonces, la idea de insultarla le parece una solución más factible porque bien la conoce, y ya capaz es de adivinar sus reacciones, y lo peor del caso, es que ella, inconscientemente, cumple lo que él espera con toda precisión...

-**Tonto Ranma** - masculló para sí.

Pero no importa, no le es indispensable su ayuda.

Existen otras alternativas y Akane acudiría a ellas, sin importarle el costo de las consecuencias...

Buscó su celular y marcó los dígitos.

Una conversación de quince minutos, una petición más una condición que ella aceptó.

Al finalizar la llamada una sonrisa adornó su rostro, y seguidamente, más animada, cogió su maletín y abandonó el cuarto.

* * *

><p>'¡Ranma! Lo siento pero Akane ya se marchó'...<p>

Caminaba sobre la valla como suele a hacer, con sus manos entrelazadas tras su cabeza en una pose de completo desinterés.

Miró al cielo, como pidiendo a este una solución.

-**Esa Akane...**- dijo para sí, sin quererlo en voz alta.

-**¿Qué ocurre con chica del mazo, Ranma?**

Volteó a mirar y se encontró con Shampoo, avanzando a su paso en la bicicleta, sonriéndole de oreja a oreja.

-**Nada, Shampoo**- se limitó a contestarle, cruzándose de brazos-** y tú ,¿qué haces aquí?** - cuestionó inquisitivamente.

-**Trabajo-** le sonrió y señaló la carga que llevaba en la parte trasera de su bicicleta- **A dónde debo ir a dejar esto queda cerca del Furinkan**- y luego simulando molestia, agregó- **Ranma, no me gusta nada que pienses en otras chicas. Recuerda que soy tu prometida y me debes respeto.**

Ranma volvió a mirar al frente y se encogió de hombros sin responderle.

-**Oye, por cierto, ¿No vas demasiado relajado?** - inquirió- **Vas tarde, Ranma**.

Sí, sabía que llegaba tarde, entonces ¿por qué apurarse, si igualmente su final sería inevitable? El que se apure ahora, no le salvará de las horas a las que estará obligado a permanecer sosteniendo una cubeta de agua de pie en el pasillo.

-**Igualmente llegaré tarde.**

-**¿y por qué no vas con chica del mazo?** -se aventuró a preguntar-** ¿Se pelearon de nuevo?**

Un pesado suspiro fue su respuesta.

-**Vaya, no sé como puedes vivir bajo el mismo techo que ella...**- comentó con tono cansino -**Es obvio que no se llevan bien, siempre discuten y siempre te golpea** -entrecierra sus ojos-** eso debe ser muy cansado para ti ¿no, Ranma?**

No contestó. Sabía que su respuesta, sea cual sea, la respuesta se volcaría en su contra.

Ya bastantes lecciones le regalaron situaciones anteriores con la tramposa chinita...

**-Bueno Shampoo, lo siento pero debo adelantarme. Voy demasiado tarde**- anunció y comenzó a correr.

Los ojos de ella le observaron hasta que desapareció de su vista dando vuelta en una esquina.

Suspiró ... y musitó el nombre de su amado al viento con la tristeza arremolinándose en su mirada.

Se subió a su bicicleta, dio media vuelta y emprendió su camino.

Resultó ser que el lugar al que debía dirigirse se encontraba del lado contrario del Furinkan.

Sonrió al asomarse y comprobar que su sospecha era cierta.

Y de nuevo, con lentos pasos, prosiguió su camino hasta el instituto.

* * *

><p>Miró de soslayo a la chica, parecía divertirse en una conversación con la chica del banco de al lado.<p>

...¿Estará enfermo? ¿Le habrá ocurrido algo? ¿Por qué Akane no llegó con él? Supuso que la razón fue una enfermedad, de lo contrario, la chica Tendo no estaría tan tranquila y entusiasta como se le veía.

Pero debía estar segura, las sospechas eran vacías y su preocupación crecía a cada segundo.

Se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió al de Akane, interrumpiendo la conversación. Ambas chicas voltearon a mirarla.

-**Esto Akane ..**.

-**Ranma debe estar en camino-** la interrumpió sonriente, adivinando sus intenciones.

Pestañeó un par de veces desconcertada.

-**¿Pelearon de nuevo?** - se animó a preguntar.

**-Humm** - Akane se llevó el dedo índice a su labio, como meditando la interrogante hecha, y finalmente le dirige una deslumbrante sonrisa ...quizás demasiado deslumbrante para tratarse de un gesto verdadero- **Sí, pero no fue ese el motivo por el que no llegamos juntos. Pasa que él se entretuvo demasiado practicando con el tío Genma, eso es todo.**

Entrecerró sus ojos y estudió las facciones de la chica.

**-¿Qué?** - frunció el ceño, incomoda por el escudriño del que era víctima.

Ukyo negó con la cabeza y volvió a hablar:

-**Oye y, ¿No crees que se ha demorado bastante? Quizás le pasó algo en el camino...** - y alzó ambas cejas para agregar-** ¿No estás preocupada?**

En ese momento, la puerta del aula se abre y el protagonista de su plática ingresa.

Ambas voltearon a verlo, pero el contraste de ambos gestos fue evidente.

-**Ranma-** la oyó pronunciar Akane, pero cuando volteó a mirarla, ella ya no se encontraba a su lado, volvió inevitablemente su vista al chico y la visión con que sus ojos se toparon no hizo más que acrecentar su desprecio.

-**Ukyo sí que se preocupa por Ranma, ¿No crees? -** comentó la chica a su lado, algo sorprendida.

Akane se tragó con dificultad y se encogió se hombros.

¡¿Enfadarse? ¿Qué ganaría con ello...?

-**Esto... Yuka, ¿Dónde nos habíamos quedado?** - sonrió levemente.

La chica le miró durante unos instantes y finalmente le preguntó:

-**¿No te molesta eso?**

-**¿Por qué habría de molestarme?** - frunció el ceño, como ofendida- **Ranma y yo no somos nada.**

-**Oh! Claro que sí, están comprometidos** - le recordó, a pesar de la mueca que la chica le dedicó, continuó- **Y no sólo eso, a ti te gusta.**

Abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente, ¡Ahora sí que estaba ofendida!

**-¡¿Qué dices? Jamás me interesaría en un chico como él** - miró por el rabillo del ojo cómo Ranma y Ukyo hablaban en el otro extremo del salón-** Definitivamente, no es mi tipo**- y volvió a mirar a la chica con un serio semblante-** Ahora, cambiemos de tema ¿Quieres?**

¡Vaya! ..Akane sí que era un caso. Le es obvio que la pelea que mencionó en su conversación con Ukyo, es el motivo de su fingido comportamiento.

-**Está bien ...**- decidió no insistir con el asunto, bien conoce a la chica para adivinar que a veces insistir con ella no es lo más recomendable-** Y eem.. ¡Oh sí! Entonces el señor corrió con el pastel en la mano y...**

* * *

><p>¡Vaya abrazo que Ukyo le dedicó nada más entrar! ...y esperó que cierta jovencita de cortos cabellos no lo haya presenciado, ¡Por su bien! Cuánto deseó que no lo haya presenciado...<p>

Ukyo le relataba el rumor del por qué el maestro se hallaba ausente. Le contaba gesticulando con las manos, embebida en su relato.

Cuando ella reía, él lo hacía.

Cuando lo quedaba mirando, él asentía con la cabeza.

Y lo cierto es, que si llega a preguntar que qué le ha dicho, él no sabría qué responder.

Su mente se hallaba muy lejos de ahí en realidad, imaginándose cómo le pediría a Akane perdón, porque su padre tenía razón, sí que correspondía disculparse...

Se valió de falacias cuando se supo acorralado, es su culpa que una petición llegara tanto.

Entonces, decidió que a la salida, volvería con ella a casa y le pediría perdón en el trayecto. Aquello era lo más adecuado.

Ukyo, por su parte, apretó sus puños a cada lado de su cuerpo y con voz sombría preguntó:

-**¡¿Me estás escuchando?**

Alarmado, el chico la miró y asintió con la cabeza.

-**Sí, sí, ¿Por qué lo dices?**

-**Algo raro sucede Ranma, y quiero que me lo digas** - exigió.

-**¿Algo raro?** - pestañeó un par de veces.

Inhaló profundamente, y se apartó del chico.

**-¿Eh?** - brotó de su boca, cuando la vio dirigirse a su asiento- **¡Ukyo, ¿Q...**

Pero en ese momento, dos personajes conocidos aparecieron de la nada delante suyo.

**-Hola, Ranma-** le saludaron Daisuke y Hiroshi al unísono.

-**Ah, hola chicos**- les sonrió sin mucho entusiasmo.

Daisuke sacó de su bolsillo unas cuantas entradas que enseñó al chico.

-**Oye, queremos hacerte una invitación a la que NO te puedes negar**.

Ranma miró a Daisuke, luego a Hiroshi, luego a Daisuke, y a Hiroshi de nuevo.

Simplemente no se fiaba de aquellas sonrisas, ni del brillo que apareció súbitamente en ambas miradas.

-**¿De qué se trata?** -preguntó Ranma con cautela.

-**Una visita a unas piscinas cerca de aquí, y tú DEBES estar ahí** - contestó Hiroshi.

-**¿A sí? ¿y por qué DEBO estar ahí?** - entrecerró sus ojos.

Daisuke y Hiroshi se miraron mutuamente, antes de enfocar de nuevo al chico y sonreírle con cierta maldad impresa en el gesto.

Era evidente, ambos tramaban algo y tratándose de los dos que tenía al frente, nada bueno podía salir de ello, por esto es que, les sonrió de vuelta y dijo:

-**Lo siento, tengo planes para ese día.**

Los dos le miraron inquisitivamente.

-**Aún no te hemos dicho la fecha** - apuntó Hiroshi.

-**No importa, no me interesan esos paseos -** frunció el ceño.

¿Para qué? ..Si después de todo, el bañarse en una piscina yacía lejos de sus contemplaciones por razones obvias: Se transformaría en chica.

Y aunque no se bañara, ¡Algo podría ocurrir! Ya podía predecir que se vería inmiscuido en algún accidente, en alguna riña, o cualquier acontecimiento que a una persona normal, no le ocurriría, y terminaría por convertirse en chica a los ojos de todos... No, simplemente no lo podía permitir.

-**Pero Saotomeee** - insistió Daisuke, llevando su mano derecha al pecho y alzando el rostro en una pose dramática - **Si tú no estás la 'diversión' no estará ahí tampoco, el deleite de admirar la belleza...** - y miró a Ranma con fuego en los ojos, apuntándolo con el dedo índice para agregar con vehemencia-** ¡Hablo de los placeres de la vida, Saotome, y tú no nos lo negarás!**

-**¡Así es!** -reafirmo el otro.

Entonces, Ranma unió cabos...

**-Chicas**- pronunció en un tono cansino.

Daisuke y Hiroshi se estremecieron de euforia ante tal mención.

La respuesta era clara, pero ellos igualmente, explicaron:

-**Verás Saotome, todos sabemos que tú eres un imán de chicas ...**-comenzó a hablar Daisuke, con una sonrisa de medio lado- **Tú ya sabes, esa chica china, Ukyo, Akane, la hermana de Kuno...**- un brillo de éxtasis cruzó su mirada y continuó -** Si tú estás, ellas también estarán, y si ellas no están...**

**-Daisuke y Hiroshi estarán muuuuy tristes** -completó Hiroshi. Ambos se cruzaron de brazos y bajaron el semblante en señal de derrota.

Abrió su boca, ¡Saotome sí que tenía algo qué protestar! ..pero Daisuke se le adelantó poniendo la mano en su hombro.

**-Escucha, Saotome...**- habló en tono solemne- **Somos amigos... ¿no?**

¡Lindo su intento por convencerlo!, pero permitiría a ellos ocupar todas las armas posibles a su favor. Total, digan lo que digan, la respuesta seguiría intacta.

Se cruzó de brazos, y miró al otro, que al parecer también tenía algo más que agregar.

-**¿Acaso pretendes darnos la espalda ahora? Después de todo lo que hemos pasado juntos** - y Hiroshi puso una mano sobre su hombro disponible- **...En realidad, ¿No nos concederás este favor MÍNIMO?**

Si la maldición no existiera, aceptaría...

-**mm ..**- pareció meditarlo un poco, y en el par de amigos decayó el brillo de la esperanza- **¿y si convenzo a Shampoo, Ukyo y a Kodachi de que asistan?**

-**¡Claro!** -asintieron los dos, complacidos con la propuesta.

Entonces, Daisuke pareció percatarse de algo...

-**Pero oye...**- habló Daisuke con suavidad, entrecerrando sus ojos- **No mencionaste a Akane...**

Ranma deslizó su mirada hasta donde la chica se encontraba platicando animadamente con su compañera, y luego volvió a enfocar al par que tenía delante.

-**Lo siento, pero no me será posible convencer a Akane, verán hace poco tuvimos una pelea y...**

**-¡No es nuestro problema!** -exclamaron al unísono, negando con cabeza con los brazos cruzados.

-**¡Hey! ¡Y eso que les hago un favor! -** reclamó Saotome, molesto.

Los rostros de ambos amigos se acercaron al suyo de forma casi intimidante.

-**Entonces te pasaremos a buscar, y no nos iremos hasta que te hayas ido con nosooootros**- hablaron de nuevo al unísono, alzando una ceja.

OH! ...Ese par sí que era bastante ridículo y peculiar, y la idea de que cumplieran con semejante amenaza le aterró, pero sólo unos instantes.

Sonrió con autosuficiencia, antes de responder:

-**Si se atreven a irme a buscar, tengan por seguro que los mandaré tan lejos como pueda de una sola patada.**

Aquella sí que era una amenaza mayor, pero ellos no se dieron por aludidos.

-**¡No importa qué tan lejos nos envíes!** -objetó uno.

-**¡Volveremos a ti y nos convertiremos en tu peor pesadilla!**- apoyó el otro.

Suspiró Saotome, ahora con impaciencia.

-**¿Por qué en lugar de irme a buscar a mí, no van directamente a buscar a Akane?** - dijo rascándose la sien.

Daisuke y Hiroshi agacharon el rostro y admitieron:

-**Es que somos demasiado tímidos**- de nuevo al unísono.

-**¿Tímidos?** - una burlona sonrisa adornó el rostro del ojiazul- **¡¿Ustedes tímidos?** - y soltó una carcajada.

-**Es en serio, Ranm**a- dijo Hiroshi, fulminando a su amigo con la mirada.

Daisuke volteó a mirar a Akane, y dijo:

-**Está tan lejos de nuestro alcance ...**- más para sí, que para el par de amigos que le escuchaban- **Además, tú eres su prometido...¡AGH, cuánto te envidio Saotome!** - apretó sus puños a la altura del pecho y volvió a encararlo- **Por favor, haznos este pequeño favorsito y te juramos que no te pediremos más en la vida.**

Hiroshi agitó su cabeza positivamente.

-**Creo que se están complicando demasiado...**- comentó y volvió a mirar a Tendo, quién reía acalorada con la otra chica- **Deberían... deberían...**

¡Si tan sólo riera así más a menudo! O tan sólo sonriera con frecuencia...

-**¡Ranmaaa!** -lo llamaron al unísono.

-**¿si?** - acató desorientado.

-**'¿Deberían...?'** - le recordó el par.

-**Ah si...** -esta vez, no la miró- **Deberían ir a pedírselo ustedes mismos**- al ver el gesto que se trazó en ambos rostros, añadió- **Akane seguro les dirá que sí si invitan también a sus amigas.**

Daisuke y Hiroshi se miraron el uno al otro. La idea podría resultarles beneficiosa.

Asintieron con la cabeza en una aprobación mutua y silenciosa.

Hiroshi se dio vuelta y colocando ambas manos entorno a su boca, exclamó:

-**¡Yukaaaaa!**

La aludida volteó a mirar acudiendo con la vista al llamado.

Otros compañeros voltearon a mirar también, y uno, que oliendo la oportunidad de la venganza, comentó:

- **¡Vaya, vaya! ¡¿No me digas, Hiroshi, que te le vas a declarar a Yuka?**

-**¡Ya era hora!** - apoyó el otro.

Y todo el salón se volvió un solo bullicio en un 'wooow' generalizado, y unas tantas carcajadas al contemplarse el rostro sonrojado del chico.

-**Maldito, se está vengando porque la otra vez a la hora de la comida le quite el sandwich de mermelada**- masculló Hiroshi, verdaderamente irritado, volteándose a dónde Ranma y Daisuke le miraban con una burlona sonrisa.

Akane se cruzó se brazos y miró al grupo de chicos con curiosidad.

-**Me pregunto que querrá decirte Hiroshi.**

-**¿Crees que debería ir?**- le preguntó Yuka, todavía algo sonrojada.

-**Mm.. Te recomiendo que aguardes un poco más** - contestó- **Si vas ahora, posiblemente los molesten de nuevo.**

-**Es cierto**- apoyó la chica, y el sonrojo se acentuó un poco más.

* * *

><p>La campana se dejó oír anunciando el receso.<p>

Todos comenzaron a levantarse y a abandonar el aula.

**-Yuka.**

La chica alzó la mirada y se encontró con Hiroshi y Daisuke a su lado.

-**¿s... sí?**

-**Esto... Queríamos invitarte a ti** - comenzó a hablar Hiroshi y deslizó la mirada a la chica de cortos cabellos que estaba de pie al otro lado de Yuka, escuchando con atención-** y a Akane por supuesto, a unas piscinas muy cerca de aquí.**

**-¡Sí, tenemos muchas entradas!** - acotó Daisuke, sonriente y expectante, observando a Tendo con disimulo.

**-¡Oh , y Sayuri también, claro!** -completó Hiroshi- **A propósito, ¿Por qué no vino a clases?**

-**Está enferma**- respondió Yuka, terminando de guardar sus pertenencias en su maletín y agregó- **Tiene gripe, ayer cuando la llamé se oía muy mal.**

-**Oh, ya veo...**- dijo Hiroshi, frunciendo los labios.

**-Envíale saludos de nosotros en cuánto vuelvas a hablar con ella.**

-**Gracias Daisuke, le diré**- le sonrió y se levantó de su asiento- **¿Y cuándo es el paseo?**

-**Este sábado**- informó Daisuke- **¿Pueden?**

**-Pueeees ...-**Yuka miró a Akane- **No lo sé, ¿Qué piensas tú, Akane?**

**_'Así que es cierto. Las chicas siempre van todas partes en grupo'_**; pensó el par, entrecerrando los ojos y una gota de sudor resbalaba por sus frentes.

-**Yo creo que sería divertido**- la esperanza brillo en los ojos del par de chicos, pero para su desgracia, ella continuó hablando- **pero no puedo. Tengo planes, pero si quieres ve tú, Yuka, seguro la pasarás bien**- le sonrió a su compañera.

Daisuke y Hiroshi agacharon su rostro en señal de derrota y decepción, y esto, a Yuka no le pasó desapercibido, volvió a mirar a la chica que ingenuamente les sonreía, y agachó la mirada, tragó grueso, frunció sus labios y se levantó de su asiento.

-**Debo irme** - se despidió en voz baja, como si la intención de ser oída no le fuera importante.

Abandonó el aula a paso apresurado, bajo los tres pares de ojos posados atentos sobre ella.

-**Espera, Yuka** -brotó de los labios de Akane, y miró a Daisuke y a Hiroshi con una sonrisa y una leve reverencia en señal de disculpa y despedida, y siguió los pasos de su compañera.

Los dos chicos se miraron el uno al otro, sin comprender la situación, y sin importarles tampoco.

* * *

><p>Yuka caminaba deprisa.<p>

-**¡Yukaaaa!**- la llamó Akane, y corrió hasta situarse a su lado- **¿Qué es lo que pasa?**

Su amiga se detuvo abruptamente y miró a la chica con ojos vidriosos, y la furia emanando por ellos se manifestó en la chica en calidad de escalofrío desagradable.

-**Le gustas** - cerró sus ojos y permitió a sus lágrimas fluir- **Le gustas a... Hiroshi.**

Akane frunció el ceño y las palabras se expusieron en un susurro.

-**¿Qué dices?...**

Yuka abrió sus ojos, pero permaneció con la mirada gacha cuando propuso su idea.

-**...Deberías salir con Ranma...**- secó las lágrimas con la manga de su uniforme, alzó la mirada y la encaró- **¡No tienes idea de la rabia que siento!**

Los que pasaban por ahí, voltearon a mirar al par de chicas, guiados por la morbosidad que sostiene inevitable a la humanidad desde el inicio de los tiempos.

-.**..Yuka, ¿por qué no vamos a conversar a otra parte?** - le sugirió en voz baja, percatándose del círculo que se estaba formando a su alrededor.

-**¡Te haces la tonta en todo esto! ¡Eso es lo que me irrita, Akane!** - alzó la voz, como si de una proclamación se hubiera tratado-** ¡Sabes perfectamente que todos los chicos te encuentran atractiva, ¿y tú qué? Haces como si no supieras NADA, pero te das cuenta de todo! ¿no?... ¡¿Por qué diantres no sales con Ranma de una buena vez y te dejas de tonterías?** -las lágrimas volvieron a fluir por su rostro, y para exponer lo siguiente, trazó un gesto inolvidable de dolor en su rostro- **A mí me gusta, Akane... ¡Coquetea como sueles hacer con los demás chicos, pero con ÉL no!**

Los murmullos hace rato que tenían su lugar ahí, pero ya no los oía, en su mente las palabras oídas hacían eco... y de repente, comenzó a sentirse fatigada, agotada ..de repente, sólo quiso llorar...

Agachó el rostro, le palabras dichas le parecieron tan repulsivas e inverosímiles... No pudo creer como es que semejantes palabras vinieron de Yuka...

-**Olvídalo** -fue la última palabra que oyó, alzó el rostro y la vio apartarse de ella abriéndose paso entre los espectadores.

Los castaños ojos, la observaron hasta que abandonó su campo visual.

-**Yuka...**- musitó, y entonces quedó ella sola en el centro, mientras todos la miraban, mientras se murmuraban ficticias conjeturas, ella agachó el rostro y cerró sus ojos, como si aquello fuera impedir que sus rebeldes lágrimas escapasen escurridizas de su control... ¡OH! pero tan dramática escena, todavía no concluía, muy para su pesar.

-**¡Akaneeee!** - llegó a sus oídos, simulando ser su salvación.

Abrió sus ojos y advirtió al chico que, abriéndose paso, se acercaba a ella.

'¿Quién es él? , 'Él no es de nuestro instituto ¿verdad?' '¿Qué hace aquí este extraño?'...

Inhalo profundamente cuando el chico se situó delante suyo, mirándola fijamente.

-**Akane, hay algo que debo decirte. Algo que me está quemando aquí**- indicó su pecho, y el gesto en sus facciones dio énfasis a sus palabras.

Los murmullos crecieron en cantidad y también en indiscreción.

La chica, confundida y aturdida, como pudo le dedicó un:

-**¿Q... qué? .**.

Tragó con dificultad. Es el momento, ahora o nunca.

-**Y...yo... t...**

-**¡Pchan!** - intervino otra voz en el 'espectáculo' que se daba en el pasillo, que sería la fuente de los próximos chismes de la semana, quizás del mes.

'Ella tampoco es de aquí ¿verdad?' 'La he visto antes...' '¿Que aquí puede entrar quién quiera?' ...

Los dos voltearon a mirar, aún sabiendo de quién provenía aquella voz tan familiar.

-**Ranma** - pronunciaron al unísono, pero con distintas emociones impresas. Una con un tono cansino, y el otro, con irritación.

Entonces, el chico advirtió que el 'recién llegado', traía algo consigo... algo que le amenazaba profundamente.

-**¿Q... Qué crees que haces?** - dijo entredientes, mirándolo con recelo y desconfianza.

La pelirroja le sonrió, y el brillo amenazador de su mirar azul oscuro le indicó un desfavorable pronóstico.

-**No me digas que...finalmente lo has decidido...**

Akane con la mirada clavada al piso, quiso escapar, quiso huir de la escena, pero algo la mantenía ahí, de pie, como aguardando a que algo suceda.

-**¡Ese no es tu problema!** - alegó el chico.

La pelirroja volvió a sonreír, por un instante se creyó que soltaría una carcajada.

-**No entiendo en qué te afecta a ti en que declare mis sentimientos**- llevó su puño a la altura del pecho, y en un tono más áspero le advirtió- **¡No te metas!**

La chica de cortos cabellos azulados alzó la mirada para enfocar al chico que discutía acaloradamente con la pelirroja, y algo en él, pareció atrapar su atención.

-**¡Ranma!**

Ambos voltearon a mirarla.

-**...Serías tan gentil de pasarme ese balde que traes...**- le sonrió amablemente y estiró su brazo para alcanzar lo que pedía.

-**¿Eh..?** -la pelirroja miró de nuevo al chico que tenía al frente, y pudo notar el nerviosismo que se apoderó de él apenas enfocar el gesto que enseñaba su rostro-** pero...** -volvió a mirar a la chica- **¿Para que la quieres, Akane?**

**-¡Sólo pásamela!** - exigió, y le arrebató el balde.

Acto seguido... sonrió...

**-Sí, Akane, ¿P... Para qué quieres eso? ...**- dijo el otro, apuntando al objeto que ahora tenía ella en su poder.

Quiso huir, su instinto de supervivencia le indicó que debía marcharse cuánto antes de ahí, pero incapaz fue de obedecer, sus piernas comenzaron a temblar volviéndose inútiles.

...Y entonces, vislumbró en el mirar castaño cuáles eran sus intenciones... pero, fue demasiado tarde...

-**Akane, ¿Que t...?** -la frase de la pelirroja se vio interrumpida cuando ella, vacío el contenido del balde, en el que antes había sido su compañero de discusión.

...Silencio general...

Todos observaban al cerdito negro, petrificado, con los ojos bien abiertos, seguramente mirando a nada.

Dejó caer el balde, sin desviar la mirada del animal.

-**...No puedo creerlo...**-expuso con voz quebradiza.

Los ojos azules de la pelirroja miraban al cerdito con una mezcla de sorpresa y, algo más, que ni ella supo interpretar.

Tragó con dificultad.

-**Esto...** -volvió a mirar a la chica de cortos cabellos-** Akane...**

-**Ranma**- la interrumpió, esta vez habló con un tono de voz firme y repuesto, encaró- **¿Tú lo sabías?**

Ella desvió la mirada, y esa fue su muda respuesta.

-**Los odio...**- sus ojos de cristalizaron, y en segundos, sus lágrimas corrían deliberadamente por sus mejillas hasta caer como por un precipicio suicida-** ... Se burlaron de mí ¡¿Cómo pudieron!**

Giró su cuerpo, para marcharse de ahí, pero una mano femenina la detuvo por el brazo.

-**Akane, por favor... deja que te explique** - pidió con un tono que delataba su urgencia por ser escuchada y, si es posible, entendida, y si tan sólo, Akane se hubiera dado vuelta para mirarla habría notado que el brillar de sus ojos suplicaba, ya que estos, no sabían de orgullo.

-**¡Suéltame!** - dijo, e intentó zafarse del agarre pero no consiguió.

Tal vez, el darse vuelta y propinarle una dura patada, habría sido un movimiento grandioso que cumpliría de forma factible con lo que exigía, pero las fuerzas se le habían agotado.

Se supo vulnerable, ya no en la intimidad de su cuarto, sino públicamente, bajo los ojos atentos de la chica que la agarraba con fuerza, que balbuceaba explicaciones que no oía, explicaciones que se confundían con el murmullo general, murmullos dañinos...

En un instante, la chica descuidó su agarre y Akane aprovechó para soltarse, y alejarse, abrirse paso entre los espectadores y sus conjeturas, y sus opiniones, ¡Deseó marcharse cuánto antes de ahí! ...A un lugar seguro, a un lugar donde no existieran murmullos; ni amigas que reclaman, que culpan; ni mentiras y sus excusas; sin nada, ni nadie.

* * *

><p>El cielo se teñía de matices rojizos y el viento fresco del atardecer venía a mecer sus cabellos, a hacer crujir las ramas, a helarle el rostro.<p>

La pelirroja se hallaba sentada en la rama de un árbol, con el negro cerdito en su regazo, él lloraba silenciosamente todavía... y ella, muda como estaba, lo consolaba con caricias repentinas que a rato cesaban.

Aquel fatídico día quedaría grabado por siempre en la memoria de Hibiki Ryoga.

Suspiró la pelirroja.

La noche no tardaría en caer y ella no soportaría el regresar a casa, y verla, la incomodidad que se originaria sería insostenible.

-**...Sí que me golpeaste fuerte, Ryoga...-** comentó con una sonrisa forzada y nerviosa.

El sólo rememorar la escena, le causó un escalofrío. Nunca antes vio a Ryoga más derrotado y más furioso, como en aquella tarde.

-**...Definitivamente...**- continuó en un tono quedo y cauteloso-** ... fue mala idea ir a buscar agua caliente para transformarte...**

Sí, el cerdito, quieto, con los abiertos a más no poder, fue cogido por sus manos y junto a él arrancó de la escena.

Consiguió agua caliente y apenas empapar al cerdito, reaccionó.

Ryoga, ya humano, clavó sus pupilas en las de él con un odio profundo y peligroso.

No hubo tiempo para transformarse a sí mismo.

Seguidamente, las palabras estorbaron.

...Y a raíz de semejante acontecimiento, es que quedó con diversos moretones en el cuerpo y un rasguño en su mejilla izquierda.

Entrecerró sus ojos mirando al cielo, bello como nunca antes la pareció y rememoró cómo en un instante ella se descuidó y él pudo haberla matado si lo hubiese deseado.

En aquel instante, verdaderamente creyó que la muerte finalmente había acudido a su ser.

...Pero él, la soltó, y comenzó a llorar... llorar amargamente, ¡y pudo sentir su dolor! ... Ryoga lloraba porque la había perdido, quizás para siempre, y con ella se marchó también parte importante de su corazón devastado.

Y luego vino la caminata, ambos andaban a lentos pasos por la acera, inmersos en el silencio.

A Ryoga no le importó llorar en público, aunque no emitía sonido alguno; y la pelirroja lo observaba de reojo sin encontrar las palabras precisas, aunque de existir le fueran inútiles.

...Y la anciana que padecía de ceguera, los bañó a ambos en agua fría...

Y desde ese entonces, que permanecían en la misma rama del mismo árbol.

**-...Ya no llores, Ryoga... Lo siento mucho, nunca pensé que...**- se calló y volvió a suspirar esta vez cansinamente.

De nada valía otra disculpa...

Él continuó en su mismo estado, llorando silenciosamente, y sin moverse.

Aquello sería complicado.. ¿Dónde estará...?

-**¡Oye Ranma, Ryoga!**

Los ojos azul oscuro, se deslizaron hacia abajo.

-**¿Qué es lo que quieres, Nabiki?-** interrogó pesadamente.

No estaba de humor para lidiar con ella, definitivamente no.

La chica de cabellos castaños, llevó ambas manos entorno a su boca para hacer eco a sus palabras.

**-¡Ya lo sé todo, así que a la hora de la salida fui a buscar a Akane, deduje que no que querría irse contigo, pero ella no estaba, ¡¿No sabes dónde está?**

Pchan reaccionó.

La pelirroja llegó al lado de Nabiki de un salto, la agarró por los hombros y le cuestionó alarmada.

-**¡¿Ya fuiste a casa a ver si está?**

La chica asintió.

El animal brincó de los brazos de la pelirroja y echó a andar.

**-¡Ryogaaaaa!** - la llamó- **Ese tonto, si Akane lo ve...** - y siguió los pasos del cerdo con agilidad y rapidez.

-**...Tendremos cerdo para cenar**- completó Nabiki con serenidad, pero ya no había nadie cerca para oírla.

Alzó el rostro y pegó sus ojos al cielo, preguntándose en dónde se había metido su hermana menor esta vez.

* * *

><p>-<strong>¡Quédate quieto!<strong> - lo agarraba con fuerza, mientras el cerdo emitía su 'quick' con fuerza y luchaba por arrancar de nuevo-** Si Akane te ve, las cosas empeorarán.**

¡Y qué importaba! ...Y qué importaba si ya la había perdido y se quedó él con sus sentimientos... solo; y es que es el amor que sentía por ella lo que lo movía, lo que le impulsaba a buscarla hasta encontrarla, y cerciorarse, aunque sea oculto en algún arbusto, de que estaba bien.

-**¡Ranma!** - acudió Kasumi a recibirlo, con la preocupación desbordándose por sus facciones siempre gentiles- **Qué bueno que has vuelto. El tío Genma, mi papá y Nabiki salieron a buscar a Akane, ¡Estamos muy preocupados!**

-**Entiendo**- asintió la pelirroja, firmemente- **También iré yo, pero antes tengo un favor que pedirte.**

-**¿Un favor?** -parpadeó la joven-** ¿De qué se trata?**

-**Cuida de que no se escape**- expuso, seria.

...y miró al escandaloso cerdito.

* * *

><p>¡Quiiiiick! ¡Quiiiiiick!<p>

Molesto se revolvía.

El nudo era demasiado para él, sus patitas no le servían.

Imaginó mil y un formas de estrangular al responsable en cuánto lo viera.

... Oh , ya se enteraría que el haberlo atado a la lámpara del techo con una soga, no había sido una buena idea... Ya se enteraría...

'¡Akaneeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!'; gritó en su fuero interno.

Y sus ojos volvieron a cristalizarse de nuevo.

No había en su memoria, día que llorara tanto como aquel.

* * *

><p>Recordó que la última vez que Akane había desaparecido, se había quedado dormida en el techo, ¡y albergó la esperanza de hallarla ahí!<p>

...pero la esperanza murió cuando revisó y no había ahí ni rastro de la chica.

Se marchó en su búsqueda nuevamente.

Ya en la acera, corrió y corrió llamando a su nombre, y nada.

-**¡Hey, Ranma!** - le llamó una voz familiar.

La pelirroja se detuvo y miró al hombre del turbante que se le acercaba.

-**¡Escucha!** -dijo al llegar frente a ella- **No tengo idea de lo que sucedió, pero intuyo que lo de anoche tuvo que ver en que Akane se haya ido- expuso molesto.**

**-No, eso no es verdad**- negó con la cabeza, y desvió la mirada para agregar- **Ella.. se fue por otro motivo...**

Genma apretó ambos puños y los subió a la altura del pecho.

**-¡Entonces, deduzco que tú estás involucrado ¿o me equivoco?**

La pelirroja, todavía sin mirarlo, pronunció- **...Aunque, tal vez, también pudo haber sido...**

-**¡¿Me estás escuchando?** - la sobresaltó con violencia.

La chica lo miró enfadada y le dijo:

-**¡No es momento de buscar culpables, papá! Por ahora debemos encontrar a Akane.**

* * *

><p>Un golpe y otro más, dos más que son esquivados.<p>

**-¡AGH! Maldita sea!** - se frustró.

-**Tranquila Akane, vamos, intentemos de nuevo-** y se puso en posición.

La practica continuó otro tanto más.

La chica cayó rendida y el otro se apoyó en la pared, negando con la cabeza.

-**Te falta mucho por practicar todavía**- apuntó.

La chica, avergonzada, ladeó la mirada e inhaló con fuerza el aire que sus pulmones absorbían con jadeante dificultad.

**-... A todo eso, ¿No estarán buscándote? Ya es muy tarde** - le recordó.

Akane lo miró algunos instantes, pensando lo que diría a continuación con sumo detenimiento.

-**..¿Qué?** - se sintió incómodo.

-** ...¿Puedo quedarme aquí algunos días?** - le soltó de sopetón y con tal rapidez que al chico le fue imposible oírla con claridad.

-**¿EH? Más lento.**

La chica suspiró y se puso de pie.

-**Que si puedo quedarme aquí algunos días.**

Observó sus facciones, estudió su rostro para visualizar sus gestos, pero no notó en él reacción alguna, al menos, no facial.

-**¿Te peleaste con Saotome o algo así?**

La chica dirigió sus pasos al sillón y se sentó con pesadez, antes de responder:

-**También, pero sobretodo porque me enteré de que Pchan es Ryoga ¿Puedes creerlo?.**

Al chico se le desencajó el rostro, pareció entre desconcertado y sorprendido.

-¡**Oh! Ya te enteraste**- fue lo único que pudo decir.

-**¡¿Tú también lo sabías?**- se incorporó de golpe, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido agregó-** Vaya... veo que no pocos sabían el 'secretito'**- y bajó el tono de voz para añadir, más para sí misma que para su compañero- **y nadie me lo dijo**.

El chico carraspeó, todavía en la misma posición de recargado en la pared, le dijo con elocuencia:

-**No es que esté defendiendo a Saotome, pero él te lo dijo de varias maneras ¿Por qué crees que se oponía tanto a que durmieras con el cerdo? ¡¿Por celos?** - una sonrisa burlona surcó su rostro, y negó con la cabeza- **Siempre fuiste muy ingenua, Akane.**

Una sonrisa triste apareció en el rostro de la chica.

-**Era porque intentaba protegerme, pero aún así, qué le costaba decírmelo...**

El chico se encogió de hombros, y comentó:

-**Deben estarte buscando, si te vas a quedar aquí al menos llama a casa para avisar que estás bien**- aconsejó.

-**Si... tienes razón...-** asintió-** ¿tienes de dónde llamar?**

-**No...** - hubo silencio algunos instantes- **...¿y tú?**

-**Si te pregunto es porque no tengo-** respondió con racionalidad, y agregó- **Tengo todas mis pertenencias en casa.**

-**Vuelve por ellas.**

-**No volveré a casa hasta que me haya convertido en una mejor artista marcial**- le informó.

Una risa que consiguió enfadarla se dejó oír con fuerza.

-**¡¿y tú de qué te ríes?**

Él tardó un rato en recuperarse de semejante estallido de euforia.

-.**L... Lo siento, es que...**- carraspeó y recuperó la seriedad, aunque la risa seguía bailando en los ojos que le observaban desde el otro extremo del lugar- **...Tú me dijiste que si podías quedarte algunos días, y ahora me dices que no volverás hasta que te hayas convertido en una mujer artista marcial, y eso no ocurrirá en unos cuantos días, Akane, y menos considerando lo deplorable de tu condición física.**

¡¿Lo deplorable de su condición física? Eso sí que era una ofensa.

-**¡Hey!**- entrecerró sus ojos, en un gesto asesino- **¿Tienes algún problema en que me quedé aquí?**

-**Ninguno**- contestó simplemente y añadió quedamente- **sólo espero que cumplas con tu parte.**

La chica asintió con la cabeza, antes de decir:

-**... pero necesito que me ayudes...**

Su compañero asintió sabiendo a lo que se refería.

Y seguidamente, expuso lo que pensaba al respecto.

-**Tú estás aquí no sólo por lo de pchan, o por la discusión con Saotome... ¿o me equivoco? ...**- dijo inquisitivamente.

Ella, tras pensarlo algunos instantes, respondió:

-**Mi idea inicial era que nos reuniéramos después de clases para prácticas, sólo eso, pero...**

Volvió a callar.

-**...pero...-** comenzaba a impacientarse.

La mirada castaña se hallaba perdida en algún punto de la habitación, pero continuó:

-**pero después de lo que ocurrió con Yuka, cuando me enteré del engaño de Ryoga... yo...**

-.**..¿tuuuu...?**

**-Decidí estar a solas un tiempo, entrenarme y algún día derrotar a Ryoga y a Ranma en un duelo**- dijo quedamente, para luego agregar en un susurro-.**.. Eso decidí.**

**-¿Tanto te afectó que Pchan sea Ryoga? **- inquirió.

**-Siempre vi a Ryoga como un buen chico, gentil, tímido y atento. Yo...** -la rabia comenzó a inundarle su ser y apretó sus puños con fuerza -**Pchan veía cómo me desvestía, ¡dormía con él! Le conté cosas que nunca le hubiese contado a nadie. Me siento traicionada... Se rió de mí todo este tiempo...**

El chico frunció los labios y habló.

-**En resumidas cuentas ¿Quieres vengarte o algo por el estilo?** -cuestionó el otro, pero no aguardó la respuesta, y continuó la oración con la mayor amabilidad de la que fue capaz manifestar- **Si quieres, puedo darte el dinero que necesitas para comprarte ropa y todo eso. Claro que mañana porque hoy no tengo nada.**

Ella le miró indecisa.

**-No sé si deba...**

-**¡Vamos, Akane!** - se apartó finalmente de la pared y caminó hasta ella- **Deja que te ayude, no creo que quieras usar eso que traes todo el tiempo**- se sentó a su lado y agregó con seriedad- **Sería anti higiénico ¿Sabías?**

La chica le sonrió en señal de gratitud y señaló:

-**Esto... No era parte del trato...**

El chico le devolvió la sonrisa.

-**Siempre me has agradado Akane, creo que eras la única de las prometidas que no se valía de trucos o insistía para estar al lado de Ranma.**

Ambos sostuvieron sus miradas algunos instantes, y ella insistió.

-**De todos modos,... ¡Muchas gracias!**

El chico asintió levemente sonrojado y volvió a mirar hacia adelante.

-**Esto... me da mucha pena, pero... ¿podrías hacerme un favor? Es muy importante**- habló avergonzada.

Él volvió a mirarla y aguardó a que continuara.

-**¿Puedes escribirle una nota a mi familia y dejarla sin que nadie te vea? Escribeles a mi nombre, por favor...**- la súplica se manifestó en su mirada y en su voz se denotó la urgencia- Escribe que me encuentro bien, pero que estaré fuera algunos días.

-**Está bien, de todas formas mañana te traeré un móvil también para que les llames**- le sonrió.

-**¡Gracias! De nuevo...-** y rió por lo bajo, verdaderamente avergonzada- **Siento que me aprovecho de tu generosidad.**

El chico negó con la cabeza y agregó: **Nada de eso...**

Y volvieron a sumirse en un silencio casi incómodo, hasta que él lo quebrantó poniéndose de pie y diciendo:

-**Bueno Akane, vendré a verte mañana temprano para que vayas cuánto antes a comprar lo que necesitas, ahora mismo iré a escribirles la nota y no te preocupes, soy bastante cuidadoso así que no me descubrirán**- sonrió y levantó el dedo pulgar en un simpático gesto.

Por algún motivo, el chico le inspiraba confianza, por ello es que la sonrisa se esbozó de forma espontanea.

La tranquilidad la invadió, pues supo que su familia no tardaría en informarse de su bienestar.

-.**..Hasta mañana**- y caminó en dirección a la salida.

-**Hasta mañana**- se despidió ella, y luego volvió a hablar- **¡Ah y por cierto!** - el chico se detuvo sin voltearse-** Los lentes de contacto te quedan geniales, y según noto tu vista mejoró considerablemente, Mousse.**

Sólo entonces, se giró para sonreírle y dedicarle un 'gracias' , antes de abandonar el cuarto.

Akane deslizó su mirada por el lugar, en él había pequeña cama y a su lado estaba el velador, al otro extremo el viejo sillón en que estaba sentada...y eso era lo que único que ocupaba el sitio, ¡AH! y un pequeño baño en un costado con una puerta sin pestillo y una pequeña cocina en el otro lado.

Todo parecía estar amontonado.

Mousse le había admitido que la razón de que el cuarto fuera suyo, era porque requería de un refugio cada vez que, entre Cologne y Shampoo, lo tiraban a la calle... Aunque, claramente sus palabras no fueron aquellas, él adornó tan vil comportamiento en justificaciones insulsas, pero ella ya anteriormente había presenciado el trato que recibía de parte de las dos chinas...

...Pobre Mousse... Su amor es lo que lo encadena a semejante modo de vida.

Y él, siendo tan buen chico, vino a fijarse precisamente en Shampoo.

Suspiró pesadamente.

De repente, la imagen de su padre llorando a mares, de Kasumi y Nabiki preocupadas, de Ranma... buscándola quizás, al igual que tío Genma.

-**Lo siento...-** musitó**- ...pero esto es algo que debo hacer.**

Y sus palabras de perdieron, suspendidas en el aire sin nadie a quién llegar.

De pronto, se sintió sola... sumamente sola.

Continuará...

* * *

><p>¡Hola!<p>

Espero que les esté gustando (yn). Como añadí en el resumen, esta historia está terminada, pero no por eso se subirá uno todos los días, pero sí con regularidad.

Me encantaría saber qué les está pareciendo la historia, si no les gusta podría cambiar algo la trama y rehacer algunos capítulos. La verdad es que me he divertido mucho escribiendo este fic ^^ , ¿La razón? Porque es, no sé si de los pocos o el único que he escrito que sigue, relativamente, el hilo de la historia en sí, me refiero a los personajes y todo. No es un UA como los que suelo publicar.

Últimamente he visto varios episodios de Ranma, y quise que los personajes adaptaran la misma personalidad, pero no sé si me resultó... La Akane que nosotros conocemos es violenta e impulsiva, sí, pero también creo que es un personaje que es incapaz de odiar, es ingenua e inocente... Dudo mucho que quisiera tomar represalias al enterarse de que Ryoga es en realidad Pchan y que Ranma lo supiera, se enfadaría claro, los golpearía, le dolería, pero no se marcharía de casa seguramente, puesto que tengo la impresión de que adora demasiado a su familia como para huir, por eso es que añadí otro factor: La revelación de Yuka.

(Ese es otro punto, la Akane que conocemos es muy sensible, al menos así la veo yo, es más sensible de lo que demuestra a los demás precisamente por su orgullo, y en los próximos capítulos esta característica se recalcará con mayor fuerza... Ya verán a lo que me refiero...)

Así que las palabras de Yuka la hirieron, eso más lo de Pchan ...ogh ,¡Es que tenía que echarla de la casa como fuera! De lo contrario no me resultaría lo demás xD

...Aunque me he quedado con la sensación de que la personalidad de la Akane que todos conocemos, no se dio en la Akane que di a conocer. No sé si esa Akane hubiera actuado como la Akane de la escribí.

No, definitivamente esa Akane no hubiera huido... Es complicado escribir un fic de este tipo, el intentar que encajen las personalidades no es nada fácil, ¿O seré yo la que me complico? ...

Ryoga, creo que él no se habría borrado ese 'te quiero' escrito por Akane xD ,es despistado completamente y todavía más cuando de Akane se trata.

En cuánto a Ranma... Cuando Akane se soltó de su agarre, me refiero a la parte en la que estaban en pasillo y Akane acababa de descubrir que Ryoga es Pchan.. Tal vez la hubiera seguido... Tal vez no, Ranma es.. compasivo, al menos así lo veo yo, no dejaría a su 'amigo' (A pesar todo le tiene estima) en esas condiciones, y guiándome por eso, es que lo dejé con Ryoga.

Ustedes juzgarán si encajaron las personalidades... u.u Lo intenté. Perdón si no resultó, pero a pesar de todo cumplí con mi objetivo: Divertirme.

Como se habrán dado cuenta, la discusión que se dio entre Ranma y Akane fue a raíz de una petición por parte de ella: Que Ranma le enseñara artes marciales.

A lo que él se negó, ella insistió y él acabó por insultarla.

Y eso... A pesar de todo, los errores y todo espero que les esté gustando ^^ No soy una escritora profesional.

¡Ah! Y el título se refiere a algo más... "filosófico". Hace referencia específicamente al mundo de Akane, después se darán cuenta de eso...

¡Muchísimas gracias por leer! Les deseo un año excelente.

¡Adiós! C:


	2. Chapter 2

Releyó una y otra vez la nota en sus manos.

Eran cerca de las siete de la madrugada y todos estaban sentados entorno a la mesa, todos con los ojos pegados a la mesa, con el agotamiento dibujándose en notorios orbes oscuros bajo sus ojos, con la inquietud impidiendo que las ideas fluyeran con la claridad que debieran...

La explicación ha sido dada, y Nabiki ha acotado otro detalle más del que Ranma no estaba al tanto, por ello es que fue la sorpresa la que se trazó instantáneamente en sus facciones, lo que impulsó a la chica a inquerir:

-**¿Por qué crees que estaban todos reunidos ahí? ...**- con la elocuencia que sólo ella era capaz de desprender.

No lo había pensado, no reparó en aquello, todo lo ocurrido el día anterior sucedió de forma tan asfixiante que detalles como aquel fueron pasados fácilmente por alto.

Todo volvió a sumirse en un silencio casi inquebrantable.

Nadie decía nada, porque nada bueno podía decirse, y en casos como aquel, mejor callar.

Las lágrimas de Soun y Genma se camuflaban en la cotidianidad.

Finalmente, como en escasas ocasiones, su preocupación se permitió un descanso de ella y recayó en otro ser, Tendo Nabiki volvió a lanzar otro suspiro derrotista.

Kasumi apretó con fuerza la taza de café que había estado con ella durante toda la noche y miraba su interior vacío como si fuera a encontrar en ella las respuestas que requería.

Las interrogantes no daban tregua y el silencio ya comenzaba a volverse insoportable.

No importaba... No importaba en absoluto lo que aquella nota aseguraba, él necesitaba cerciorarse con sus propios ojos de que ese bienestar es verdadero, ¡Por mucho que la chica se haya ido porque así lo haya querido, él la encontraría y hallaría algún modo para hacerla volver!

Ranma se levantó y anunció:

-**Iré a buscarla de nuevo.**

Nabiki lo imitó con un: '**Yo también'.**

Soun y Genma asintieron y se pusieron de pie.

-**Kasumi...**- Soun miró a su hija mayor y ella comprendió el mensaje.

Todos volvieron a marcharse y la chica de largo cabello castaño volvió a quedar sola.

El tic-tac del reloj volvía a oírse con mayor claridad, desbordando todavía más impaciencia y ansiedad.

* * *

><p>Había pasado toda la noche ahí amarrado, sin dormir.<p>

La luz que conseguía filtrarse por el vidrio de la ventana, le aseguró que ya había amanecido.

No halló diferencia alguna entre la noche y el día.

La preocupación lo comía vivo, masticaba su consciencia, aturdía sus sentidos.

¡Que por la apareciera aunque sea para despreciarlo!

Saber que estaba bien, era eso lo que mas deseaba, lo que su corazón imploraba conocer...

* * *

><p>Nada. Nada. Nada.<p>

...Era el deseo de hallarla lo que lo impulsaba a continuar, porque el cansancio hacía de las suyas y lo debilitaba con maldad.

El nombre de Akane ya lo gritaba como por inercia, pero sus ojos recorrían todo aún alertas.

Estaba preocupado, BASTANTE preocupado.

No se imaginaba un lugar dónde ella pudiese estar... ¡¿DÓNDE?...

-¡**AAAAAAAAAAGH!** - se arrodilló en medio de la acera, con sus puños apretados, con la angustia consumiéndolo.

Había estado más de dos horas más buscándola sin resultado alguno, y eso lo obligó a experimentar una frustración tan intensa como nunca creyó experimentar, a que la preocupación fuera tan asfixiante que rayaba lo intolerable.

Clavó sus ojos en la acera, y susurró:

**-¿Dónde...? ¿Dónde está esa tonta?** -cerró sus ojos fuerza- **¡Maldita sea, Akane!**- volvió a levantarse y continuó con fuerzas ya renovadas.

La encontraría. No había duda de que la encontraría.

Saotome Ranma, no se rendiría tan fácilmente.

* * *

><p>Llamaron a su puerta.<p>

Akane se apresuró a abrir.

-**¡Qué bueno que llegas, Mousse!** - lo saludó y él se percató del cansancio que su rostro reflejaba.

**-Hola Akane, ¿Qué pasó? ¿No dormiste bien?** - habló ingresando al lugar y encontrando la cama ya hecha.

La chica sonrió con desgano y admitió:

**-La verdad es que no.**

Mousse cuestionó:

**-¿La cama no era de...**

-**No, no es eso** - lo interrumpió la chica negando también con sus manos- **Lo que pasa es que...**- y entonces se fijó en la bolsa que el chico sostenía- **Oye ¿y eso que traes? ¿Qué es?**

-**¡Oh! ¿Esto?** - le dijo, le sonrió y caminó a la cama seguida por Akane, y dejó caer ahí todo lo que la bolsa llevaba dentro.

Un pequeño botiquín de emergencias, champú y bálsamo, jabón, una peluca y comida instantánea que le alcanzaba a lo menos para el mes.

-**¡Wooow! Mousse!** - sonrió maravillada por la generosidad con que el sujeto la trataba- **Eres muy amable.**

Mousse se encogió de hombros.

-**Supuse que si practicarás aquí, necesitarás esto...**- y apuntó al botiquín**- Lo demás son cosas que creo que necesitas.**

Ella asintió y le sonrió agradecida. Entonces fue cuando advirtió el llamativo objeto que se escondía bajo algunos recipientes de comida instantánea.

-**¿Y la peluuuuca...** -una gota de sudor resbaló por su frente al sostener la peluca de sintéticos cabellos rosados recortados en una excéntrica melena.

-**Para que vayas a comprar ropa y todo eso que necesitas, y de lo que yo obviamente no me puedo encargar. Creí que no querías ser reconocida, así que me tomé la libertad de comprarte una peluca.**

Una sonrisa divertida se esbozó en su rostro

En otra situación, su respuesta hubiera sido 'y... ¿No pudiste adquirir una peluca que se viera más normal?'; pero no dadas las circunstancias, no cuando se le hacía un favor.

Así que en lugar de tan grosera frase, comentó:

-**Vaya, pero sí que pensaste en todo!**

-**¡Ah! Y anoche dejé la nota en tu casa como me lo pediste. Sin ser visto-** le garantizó y notó cómo el alivio se vio manifestado en un suspiro- **Y te traje esto-** y sacó de su bolsillo el móvil prometido y algo de dinero- **Dinero para que compres tu ropa y el móvil que te dije que te traería.**

Al ver que la chica no se movía, él alcanzó su mano y puso sobre su palma lo que le ofrecía.

-**P... Pero Mousse, me siento fatal c...**

**-No te preocupes-** la interrumpió él- **Ya te dije ayer que lo hago porque me agradas.**

Unos instantes de incómodo silencio, y él volvió a hablar.

- **Bueno, yo... yo ya me voy**- se despidió devolviendo sus pasos a la salida, agregando-** No quiero tener que mi bella Shampoo y esa vieja se molesten conmigo de nuevo. A propósito...**- se dio vuelta para dedicarle un mirada escalofriante y severa -** No olvides tu parte del trato, te daré una semana para que me tengas listo un buen plan.**

Akane asintió.

El chico agarró la manilla de la puerta.

-**Mousse.**

Se giró.

-**Algún día te devolveré todo lo que has hecho hecho por mí. Claro, además de juntarte con Shampoo como lo prometí, juro que te lo devolveré todo de alguna forma- le aseguró firmemente, y su mirada supo recalcar sus palabras.**

Él le sonrió.

-**Con que con cumplas tu parte del trato basta y sobra**- contestó simplemente, y se marchó sin aguardar respuesta alguna.

Suspiró, ya en soledad de nuevo.

Mousse se estaba comportando sorprendentemente bien con ella, por esto es que debía idear un plan factible: Debía reunir a Mousse y a Shampoo a como de lugar.

Apretó su mano y recordó que en su palma permanecía sostenido el móvil y el dinero que Mousse le había dado.

Ciertamente que el recibir dinero de alguien más no le agradaba, pero ¡Algún día le devolvería todo lo ha hecho por ella! ...Cosas que ni siquiera incluidas estaban en el trato y eso la chica bien lo supo valorar.

Dejó el dinero encima de la cama y marcó los dígitos correspondientes.

Algunos algunos segundos, y la voz preocupada de Kasumi llegó a ella.

**-Residencia Tendo.**

Descubrió en su voz el cansancio, ya no había en su timbre el toque alegre y conciliador.

Tragó grueso.

-.**..Esto... Kasumi, soy yo Akane** - habló de forma inevitablemente nerviosa.

Algunos instantes de silencio vino a instalarse.

La chica frunció el ceño y supuso que algo marchaba mal con el móvil.

-.**..¿alo? ... ¿Kasumi, estás...?**

-**¡AKANEEE!**

Retiró inmediatamente el móvil de su oreja.

Por poco el chillido le destrozó el tímpano.

Volvió a acercarse el móvil y habló con el mismo nerviosismo e inseguridad, seguramente siendo la traducción de la culpa que le carcomía el corazón.

-**Sí, Kasumi, soy yo...**

-**¡¿Dónde estás, hermanita?** - se exaltó-** ¡Todos estamos muy preocupados por ti!**

Suspiró, cerrando sus ojos y alzando el rostro para clavar sus pupilar al techo mugriento.

**-..pero ¿No leyeron la nota?**

**-Oh sí! pero, como todos estuvieron buscándote por las calles durante la noche entera, vinieron a llegar a casa como a eso de las siete, fue entonces cuando le entregué a papá la nota que dejaste bajo la puerta del recibidor...**

Aquello le quebrajó el alma.

¡Habían estado toda la noche en vela por su causa! ...

-**Cielos Kasumi, de verdad lo siento...-** volvió a mirar al frente.

-**... De igual manera, todos partieron a buscarte de nuevo. Nadie se quedó tranquilo con la nota, quieren encontrarte y hacer que vuelvas, hermanita, ¡¿dónde estás?**

La angustia marcó su expresar.

-**... Lo siento, Kasumi...-** se sintió fatal y sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse- **Sólo llamé para avisar que tardaré algunos días en llegar, que estoy bien, que tengo comida y todo lo que necesito, así que por favor...** -las lágrimas ya fluían libertinas- **diles que dejen de buscarme.**

Sólo esperó ser perdonada algún día por tan impertinentes actos.

Los condenó a una noche inquietante y los amarró a la incertidumbre, para desatarlos en quién sabe cuántos días más ¡Quizás meses!

Un pequeño suspiro fue la respuesta de ella, pero no fue este un suspiro cuya naturaleza fuera el alivio... Claro, supo advertir la respuesta que le sería dada.

-**Akane, por favor vuelve...**

Kasumi y el don que tenía para conmover, para manipular, inconscientemente, a los demás.

Apretó con más fuerza el móvil.

-**Lo siento, no puedo...**

Ella pareció notar que lloraba, y la preocupación salió a relucir con mayor fuerza.

-**Hermana... No te ha secuestrado nadie, ¿verdad?**

Una pequeña sonrisa fue esbozada.

-**No, Kasumi, nadie me ha secuestrado.**

**-Akane, ¿Por qué haces esto? No entiendo Akane, tú no eres así...-** habló suavemente.

-**Kasu...**

Un instante de silencio, un chillido de sorpresa y una voz masculina tomó el mando.

-**¡AKANE, ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁS?** -Habló encolerizado.

Otra vez apartó el aparato de su oreja.

¡¿Qué tenían en contra de su tímpano izquierdo?

-** HIJA, TE HEMOS ESTADO BUSCANDO POR TODAS PARTES, VUELVE, BUAAAAAAAAA-** y lloró desconsoladamente.

La chica frunció los labios y habló con el tono más sereno que le fue posible emitir.

**-Papá, escucha...**

Le quitaron el auricular.

Una pequeña discusión.

Una gota resbaló por la frente de la chica que aguardaba.

-**¡Oye, Akane!** -habló la voz de Nabiki, firmemente- **Si no vuelves ahora, venderé en la escuela todas las fotos de ti que estén el álbum familiar. HABLO DE TODAS.**

Aquello sí que consiguió alterarla.

-**¡No, Nabiki, porfavor...!**

Otra más a la que le quitan el auricular, otra nueva discusión... Bueno, ya no era una discusión, sino un alboroto en general.

Pensó en cortar la llamada, cuando una jadeante y alterada voz se dejó oír.

**-¡Oye Akane...! ¿Qué demonios...? ...**

¿EH? Aquella voz fue de Ranma... ¡Qué bien que le quitaron el auricular! No figuraba en sus deseos entablar con él conversación alguna.

Pero aguardó esperando a que Kasumi o su padre le hablaran.

Mientras no sea Nabiki o Ranma, ¡Estaba bien!

El alboroto seguía dándose.

Otra voz masculina tomó el mando.

**-Oye Akane, estamos muy preocupados por ti y Ranma ya te echa de menos, ¡¿Qué tal si vuel...?**

Y le quitaron el auricular.

...Esa voz era de tío Genma.

Alboroto, amenazas de agua fría, un chapuzón lejano.

...Otra gota que resbaló por su frente.

Pensó por segunda vez en cortar, pero una voz femenina llegó a sus oídos, una jadeante, alarmada y ansiosa.

-**¡Akane!... Vuelve por favor, ¡Lamento mucho la discusión que tuvimos hace dos noches! En verdad, lo lamento y lo de Ryoga, le prometí que no te diría nada y aún así intenté muchas veces alejarte de él, Akane, ¡pero tú...!**

AH NO, ESO SÍ QUE NO.

-**¡CLARO, RANMA, AHORA LA CULPA ES MÍA ¿NO...?-** se alteró y apretó con fuerza el móvil.

-.**..No... No, Akane... No fue eso lo que quise decir...-** se retractó**- Yo... sólo quiero que vuelvas a casa, todos est...**

La llamada se cortó.

Akane separó el móvil agradecida. Seguramente de haber escuchado otro poco, hubiera accedido a volver... ¡Cuánto lo agradeció! Con cero de empatía, cuánto lo agradeció.

Dejó caer el móvil sobre la cama, entre las tantas cosas que Mousse le vino a dejar.

Suspiró con pesadez.

No había sido su más grandiosa idea el extender la conversación, debió haber cortado en cuánto a Kasumi se le arrebatara el auricular.

...Aunque tal vez, muy dentro de ella, el verdadero motivo se teñía de engaños corrosivos; como una niña que es engañada con un alegórico relato fantasioso que engendrara en ella la mayor de las ilusiones, ¡Cuánto más fue ella crédula e ignorante, cuando en semejante escena representó ella, a la niña y al maleante! ...

Sostuvo la peluca en sus manos y la examinó, tan llamativa como ella sola era el objeto que sostenía y estudiaba con curiosidad.

De seguro atraería más de alguna mirada, ¡y no precisamente por lo que una chica de su edad debiera!

... pero debía apresurarse, necesitaba con urgencia lo que iría a comprar, casi tanto como darse un baño, y esto último, no se podía dar sin lo primero.

¡Y es que claro! Sin ropa limpia, ni toalla...

¡No le quedaba otra opción! Saldría a la calle con semejante 'peculiaridad' puesta en la cabeza y compraría lo que le hacía falta con rapidez. Volvería y se asearía como estaba acostumbraba hacer.

Y después de esto, su mente se hallaría más despejada...

* * *

><p>Miraba a su fiel sirviente con incredulidad.<p>

-**¿Estás seguro de lo que dices...?** - murmuró y dejó caer de rodillas al piso.

Sasuke esclareció su garganta, y confirmó:

-**Lamentablemente, sí. Lo siento mucho, señor Tatewaki.**

Apretó el puño de su mano derecha y la alzó con el afán de regalarle dramatismo a la escena.

-¡**Oh no! ¡¿Quién habrá osado a ponerle las manos encima a mi amada? ..¡¿QUIÉN?**

Tras algunos instantes de meditación, se puso de pie y miró al frente con determinación.

-**¡Yo iré a buscarte amor mío, no temas! Tatewaki Kuno, irá por ti!**

-**¿Qué? ...P... pero señor, ¿Está usted seguro? ...**- intervino Sasuke, preocupado.

El hombre deslizó su mirada hacia abajo, hasta enfocarla en el pequeño ninja.

-**¡¿Acaso un hombre puede llamarse 'hombre', si no va tras la mujer que ama?**

Se sintió perturbado y atemorizado por la mirada que le lanzó, y miró hacia abajo avergonzándose de semejante grosería.

-.**..En estos momentos, ese bandido que la secuestró ¡¿Quién sabe qué cosas le estará haciendo? OH MI POBRE, AKANE, DESCUIDA, YO IRÉ A SALVARTE.**

* * *

><p>Caminaba apresuradamente por las calles, y notaba cómo los transeúntes detenían su mirada en ella.<p>

'Está loca' ,'Qué mal gusto', '¿Quién será ella?' , '¿Es un cosplay?' 'se parece a la chica de Lazy Town' ...

Bochorno que invadía su incomodidad, poco a poco, hasta quedar casi iguales.

Se detuvo ante una tienda de ropa y lencería.

Compró lo justo y necesario, lo más barato.

Luego fue a comprar una toalla pequeña para invertir lo menos posible. Después de todo, prácticamente viviría sola, así que... ¿Qué hay de malo? ...

Cepillo de dientes, pasta de dientes.

...Y nada le sobró.

OH! y el bochorno sí que no la abandonó.

El llegar a casa sería su salvación, nunca deseó tanto hallarse entre cuatro paredes como en aquella mañana.

Y es que no era sólo el bochorno y la incomodidad por la excéntrica melena rosa que sacudía el viento sus sintéticos cabellos, lo que vino a anidarse en su corazón aquella mañana solitaria... La primera de tantas...

El abrigo que significó para ella su hogar, el bullicio que tanto ha dicho detestar, las peleas de ciertos personajes por la comida, la facilidad que tenía Kasumi para tratar a todo ser con una gentileza que ella jamás sabría expresar, todo aquello extrañaría... ¡y eso que todo fue por decisión propia! Así que nada de quejas, éstas dadas las circunstancias no debieran darse.

El apresurado andar no cesaba ni mermaba, pero ya inmersa en sus reflexiones ponía menos atención a la curiosidad circundante que se reflejaba.

...Seguramente, la extrañarían a ella también...

... y él, ¿Qué estará haciendo ÉL en estos momentos?...

Negó con su cabeza frenéticamente y volvió a mirar al frente, y continuó con su paso acelerado.

El compromiso bien podía darse por roto, pues entre sus pretenciones, no figuraba el casarse con ...Ese tal Saotome.

Bufó para sí.

Ranma ahora ya nada era en su vida ¡Así que dichoso él que tenía el camino libre para escoger abiertamente a la prometida que gustase!

Ella no intervendría.

¡OH! y menudo favor el que le hizo, ya no tendría que comer más las asquerosidades que tanto disfrutó prepararle en un pasado. Asquerosidad, porque él nunca supo apreciar cuánto esmero dedicó, ni el sentimiento que en semejante 'asquerosidad' venía impregnado.

Se sorprendió a sí misma, delante del cuartito que gustaba considerar, sólo en su fuero interno, como suyo.

Llegó más rápido de lo que creyó, admitiendo que el regreso fue indiscutiblemente más agradable que cuando se marchó.

Inhaló profundamente, entrando al cuarto.

"Nada de Saotome, nada de melancolías"; se dijo.

Y fue directo a recolectar lo necesario para la ducha que tanta falta le hacía.

* * *

><p>Ese día, Ranma y Nabiki no asistieron a clases.<p>

Kasumi no cocinó.

Genma y Soun no jugaron.

-**¡¿Ranma, qué tal esta...?**

El chico no volvió a mirar.

-**Vamos, Ranma, ayúdame...**- insistió la chica.

Genma sostuvo un poco de la comida con los palillos y comentó:

-**Eso está rico, pero no sabe tan bien como la comida de Kasumi.**

**-Es lo que hay, Saotome**- fue la respuesta cansina de su amigo.

Una mirada cargada de pena, fue la dirigida, a esto se le sumió un:

**-Lo siento mucho, pero es que con todo esto de Akane no tiempo de preparar algo**- pronunció con su dulce tono.

-**No te preocupes, Kasumi**- dijo Soun, restándole al asunto importancia- **Oigan, Nabiki, Ranma, coman o se les va a enfriar**- advirtió.

Nabiki levantó la vista de las dos fotografías que sostenía, arrodillada entre otras tantas que desparramadas yacían en el suelo.

-**Estoy algo ocupada ahora, comeré después**- anunció.

Soun deslizó su mirada al chico que tenía sus ojos pegados a la televisión, probablemente sin verla siquiera.

-**¿y tú, Ranma...?**

El chico volteó a mirar al hombre y se encogió de hombros.

**-También comeré después...**

Kasumi creyó conveniente intervenir.

-**Chicos, sé que todos estamos muy preocupados por Akane, pero necesitamos reponer fuerzas.**

-**Además...-** comenzó a hablar el hombre del turbante, removiéndose los anteojos-** Creo que debemos confiar en que Akane está bien, de lo contrario no hubiera llamado.**

Soun asintió levemente, destilando solemnidad.

-**Será triste, pues creo que la ausencia de Akane nos afecta a todos...-** guardó algunos instantes de silencio y continuó- **pero ella quiso marcharse y nos aseguró que está bien, aunque sea por una vez quisiera respetar los deseos de mi hija.**

Todos los ojos de los presentes se clavaron en él, sorprendidos por la seriedad y madurez con que éste empleó sus palabras.

No obstante, y aunque todos parecieron estar de acuerdo con lo dicho, un par de lagunas grisáceas se clavaron al suelo sin rastro alguno de rendición.

Sí, seguiría buscándola... hasta hallarla y encontraría el modo de que entrara en razón...

Quedarse en casa, asistir a clases, establecer una vida sin ella... ¡Sin saber nada de ella! No le era posible. Simplemente no.

Aunque claro, era ésta una resolución que no compartiría con nadie.

-**Y a todo esto, Tendo...**- fue lo que pudo distinguirse cuando lo expuesto fue dado cuando el sujeto tenía comida en su boca. Tragó y volvió a hablar ya de la manera en que debiera-**... ¿Qué pasará con lo del compromiso?**

El chico giró su cuello a una fuerza y velocidad impactantes, y clavó sus pupilas malignas en su progenitor con un odio visceral.

-**¡NADA DE COMPROMISOS!** - aclaró, tajante.

-**Claro que sigue en pie...**- informó Soun y severo volvió su mirar al chico de la trenza-** Ranma, Akane sigue siendo tu prometida. Ella no se marchó para siempre, algún día volverá y la boda se efectuará como estaba presupuestado.**

...¡¿EH? ¿A qué se debía éste alivio que vino a calmarlo de pronto?

Quizás porque cupo en él la posibilidad de que le comprometieran con Nabiki o por el mero hecho de que deshicieran su compromiso con la chica ausente, fue lo que corrompió sus esquemas por completo.

Lo irónico del caso, es que siempre dijo detestar ese lazo que lo unía a la menor de las Tendo, ¡¿Y ahora se sentía aliviado porque éste permanecía vigente? ...No tenía sentido alguno.

Se puso de pie sin decir palabra, recogió su porción de comida y se marchó de ahí, ante la atenta mirada de los presentes.

Subió hasta el cuarto que compartía con el chico-cerdo ahora, y éste al verlo reaccionó.

¡Quiiiiiiiiiick quiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiick!

-**Ya cálmate, Pchan... no te enojes, mira te traje comida**- se arrodilló frente a él, y el cerdo embravecido intentó arañarle el rostro, pero él lo esquivó y retrocedió un paso para que éste no pudiese alcanzarlo- **¡HEEEY! Pcha, tranquilo, fue por tu bien. Si Akane te encontraba sería todavía más problemático, ¿No crees?**

El cerdo lo miró con recelo.

El chico continuó.

-**...Escucha, Akane está bien. Llamó esta mañana para avisarnos que estará fuera de casa algunos días-** le informó, y en cuánto se percató que la atención de lo que se oía pesaba más que la rabia misma, comenzó con sus especulaciones-.**.. Yo creo que alguien la está ayudando...**- depositó la comida al alcance del animal, y luego se recostó en el suelo, con las manos entrelazadas bajo su cabeza y los ojos pegados al techo de la habitación prosiguió-** ...Ella no sería capaz de marcharse sola, es muy boba, de hacerlo moriría de hambre o de intoxicación por las comidas que se prepare. Además, que yo sepa, no llevaba ni un 5 en su bolsillo..**.

Estaba hambriento, ¡Claro que lo estaba! pero aquello que se le decía, le había ahuyentado el hambre.

-**...Supongo que no pudo haber llegado muy lejos...**- continuó con un tono quedo y cauteloso, como meditando las palabras que lanzaba.

* * *

><p>-<strong>¡Oye, Kasumi!<strong> - se asomó Ranma por la cocina, donde según dedujo se encontraría mayor de las Tendo lavando los trastos ocupados en el almuerzo.

La mujer volteó a mirarlo, con la interrogante adquiriendo facciones exquisitas de desconcierto.

-**Saldré un rato con Hiroshi y no sé si estaré de vuelta para la cena**- anunció.

Kasumi cerró sus ojos emitiendo un pequeño suspiro, y volvió la vista a los trastos que le quedaban por lavar.

**-Ranma, no has comido nada, sé que est...-** interrumpió su discurso cuando al voltearse para mirar al chico se sorprendió hablando sola.

Supuso que el chico era, posiblemente, el que más sufría, por mucha serenidad que aparentase. Y es que ella sabía que existían ciertas sensaciones, pensamientos, emociones y sentimientos que él jamás revelaría, pero ella, considerándolo orgulloso, es que intuitiva y silenciosa, adquiría secretamente verídicas conjeturas que nunca expondría.

Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

'Espero que estés dónde estés, Akane, estés haciendo las cosas bien'; pensó con optimismo.

Y esperó, de corazón, que Ranma consiguiera hallarla... Sí que lo deseó...

* * *

><p>De nada le valió el "AHORA DESATAME, MALDITO IMBÉCIL", pues este se exhibió en un encolerizado 'quiiick quiiiick', que el chico ignoró sin mayores remordimientos.<p>

Estaba molesto, se sabía indefenso en aquella forma pequeña y redonda... Completamente inútil, es que por más que deseara no podía ir a buscarla y esto le entumecía el alma y originaba la grandiosa fantasía de ser acunado por sus cálidos brazos, ser receptor de sus más dulces sonrisas.

¡Devolver el tiempo, quizás!

Qué grandioso sería si estuviera a su alcance corregir errores, si el rencor de ella se deshiciera como por encanto.

Qué grandioso sería, tener la seguridad de que sin importar cuánto el cretino de Saotome abusara de su debilidad momentánea, ella llegaría a salvarlo, regañaría al imbécil, y lo sostendría en sus brazos, y quizás, con algo de suerte, ella besaría su hocico de porcino, y lo trasladaría en brazos a su cuarto para abrirle su corazón, y él dichoso sería de recibir sus caricias mientras ella le relataba cuánto embrollo traía consigo.

...Qué grandioso sería...

En ese instante, la puerta se abrió irrumpiendo de tajo sus cavilaciones.

El enorme animal bajó la mirada hasta él, y lo quedó observando un rato como meditando tal vez si echarlo o no.

"SÁQUEME DE AQUÍ, DESATE LA SOGA Y DÉJEME LIBRE", pero otra vez sus intentos por comunicarse fueron patéticos e inútiles.

Pareció gruñir por bajo y tras eso, se acostó en el futón incumpliendo la petición e ignorando de paso su presencia.

'QUIIIIICK QUIIIIIIICK', insistió el cerdo, escandaloso.

El animal volvió a gruñir y, acostado de medio lado, puso sobre su oreja una almohada.

Pero el cerdito continuó.

'QUIIICK QUIIIIIIIIICK'

Y dentro de poco, otro ruido superior al suyo se hizo escuchar.

Agachó sus orejas con la intención de menguar, aunque sea un poco, el ronquido del panda que, sin mucho esfuerzo y aún con el cerdito enfadado, consiguió dormirse.

Simplemente, a Hibiki Ryoga solía estar inmiscuido en curiosas y desfavorables situaciones.. pero ésto era un calvario!

No obstante, siempre fue ella quién acompañándolo en sus pensamientos, consiguiera estabilizar sus emociones, devolviéndole la tranquilidad extraviada.

Y esta no sería la excepción...

* * *

><p>Ya casi eran las ocho de la noche cuando acudió a su reloj de bolsillo.<p>

-**Esto...**

Dejó el trapo encima de la mesa y la arrugada anciana de baja estatura, lo miró de reojo con un desprecio que sólo a él podía dirigirse.

-**¡¿Qué haces? Sigue limpiando!**

El lugar no estaba lleno, pero todavía quedaban tres mesas ocupadas.

Abrió su boca para objetar algo y ella se le adelantó.

-**En esa mesa no hubo hace mucho un hombre y un bebé que vomitó encima, así que encárgate de que el olor a vómito se vaya, ¡¿Entendido?**- le habló severamente con sus grandes ojos entrecerrados, en una clara advertencia, y continuó su trayecto.

Claro, ahora entendía de dónde es que provenía tan fétido olor...

Frunció los labios, sus ojos azules divisaron cómo la detestada anciana les sonreía a los clientes mientras servía sus órdenes.

-**¿Qué sucede, Mousse?** - dijo la voz más agradable que existir podría concebir.

Giró su cuerpo y se encontró con Shampoo delante suyo que sostenía un pedido en su mano derecha.

Siempre que reposaba sus ojos sobre ella, conseguía alterarlo, y es que la mujer exhibía una belleza inigualable, inverosímil si no fuera palpable.

-**N... Nada, Shampoo...**- respondió nervioso, y seguidamente rió tontamente.

Una mirada de sospecha fue la que vino a dedicarle, seguido de un:

**-Entonces trabaja**.

Embobado, contempló cómo la chica se alejaba de él en dirección a una de las mesas, con tal gracia y elegancia que sólo ella podía desprender.

Tan hermosa... tal dulce... tan delicada...

-¡**Ranmaaaaaaaa!**

... ¡¿Ranma?

Ofuscado al volverse hiriente su contemplación.

¡Cuán abrupto pueden ser los cambios de ánimo! Que al abrir y cerrar de ojos, ocurren eventos que lo elevan o desmoronan.

-**¡¿Qué haces aquí, Ranma?** - acudió Mousse al reencuentro, y entonces se fijó en que el chico no venía solo.

**-Tranquilízate Mousse, yo me encagaré de que Shampoo no se propase con mi Ranma-** le sonrió despreocupada, mientras se situaba justo entre la chinita y el joven.

-**¡Heeeey!** - reclamó la mujercita que antes fuera protagonista de su contemplación.

Parecían salir chispas cuando sus miradas chocaron y la ira las unía en reciprocidad.

El ambiente se volvió tenso, y los que ahí comían volvieron su vista a tan escandalosa visita.

**-Tranquilas, tranquilas...** -se apresuró a intervenir Ranma, con una sonrisa nerviosa.

**-Vayan a hablar a otro lado-** sugirió Cologne.

Ukyo y Shampoo, salieron primero, lanzándose comentarios ofensivos. Detrás caminaba un Ranma que, internamente, se preguntaba si aquella había sido una buena idea. Y cuando iba saliendo Mousse...

-**¡¿Y a dónde crees que vas?** - lo detuvo- **Debes ayudarme, hay mucho trabajo que hacer todavía.**

El hombre la miró por poco suplicante.

-**P... Pero, yo...**

El bastón de la anciana dio de lleno en su cabeza, y éste se encogió levemente sobándose la zona afectada.

-**¡No holgazanees!**

A regañadientes obedeció, y volvió a la mesa en la que estaba, cogió el trapo y volvió a fregarlo sobre la superficie de madera.

Decidió aguardar un poco antes de solicitar la autorización.

El olor a vómito, comenzó a darle nauseas...

* * *

><p>Puso ambas manos en sus caderas.<p>

**-¿No te estás preocupando mucho por ella? ¿No me dijiste que recibieron una nota en que aseguraba que estaba bien? ...**

El chico ladeó la mirada para agregar.

-**...Y luego llamó.**

-**¡¿Entonces?** - seguía sin entender.

Ukyo apretó los labios y miró de reojo al chico que, ligeramente cohibido, miraba a otro lado y no descubrió en el ni pizca de intención por contestar.

**-Es que Ranma está preocupado por Akane... es por eso que... la busca** -de a poco la frase se le volvía un susurro apenas audible.

El chico abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y volteó de forma violenta a encarar a su 'locuaz y absurda' amiga.

**-¡¿Quién está preocupado por esa niña boba?**

Ukyo entrecerró sus ojos, y lo apuntó con el dedo índice.

Shampoo se cruzó ahora de brazos, encarnando una ceja a modo de '¿Qué significa esto?'.

-**¡Jamás! ¡No estoy preocupado por esa marimacho!** - negó con vehemencia, sacudiendo sus manos y cabeza en la negación más recalcada.

Las dos chicas acercaron sus rostros a él, incrédulas.

Él se apresuró a aclarar:

-**¡Esto lo hago por la familia Tendo, ellos han hecho mucho por mí y mi papá dándonos alojamiento y comida todo este tiempo! El pobre señor Tendo está sufriendo mucho, ¡imagínense si llora por cualquier cosa, cuánto más ahora que su hija se marchó de la nada sin quiera decir a dónde**! - habló jadeante, apenas si le daba a sus pulmones tiempo de recibir el aire necesario.

**-Entonces... lo haces como una retribución por todo lo que han hecho por ti...-** señaló Ukyo, todavía escéptica.

Él asintió con la cabeza, con un: **Sí, así es.**

-**Bueno... si es así...-** sonrió Shampoo, y lo creyó fácilmente porque así lo quiso- **Entonces ayudaremos, ¿Dónde la has buscado ya?**- inquirió.

-**He estado toda la tarde buscándola...-** bajó la mirada- **... Y no he tenido resultados.**

-**Veníamos hablando con Ranma de que sería poco probable que Akane se haya ido sola**- acotó Ukyo.

Shampoo llevó su dedo índice a los labios, y lanzó su teoría:

-**¿Y si se marchó con ese 'alguien'?** - y luego, sonrió traviesa gustosa de la idea que vino a cruzar a su mente-** Pudo haberle gustado algún chico y marcharse con él.**

**-¡¿Es posible eso?** - saltó la otra, entrelazando ambas manos.

Ambas chicas lo miraron con la esperanza brillando con éxtasis en sus miradas, ¡Una prometida menos no estaría mal!

Una fuerte carcajada, fue la respuesta a tan 'descabellada' idea. Se inclinó levemente agarrándose abdomen y secando las lágrimas que semejante estallido de risa le vino a ocasionar.

Tras un rato en el que ambas mujeres lo habían observado desconcertadas, él se incorporó secándose la última lágrima con una ancha sonrisa y la risa todavía bailando en su mirar grisáceo.

-**¡Es... Es imposible! Quién querría escaparse con esa marimacho...-** y tras meditarlo un poco, nombró- **Ryoga, pero Akane lo odia desde que descubrió que es Pchan...**

-**¡Vaya, lo descubrió!** - se sorprendió Shampoo.

Ukyo rió quedo, antes de comentar.

-**Fue el chisme el día de hoy en la escuela. Todos comentaban lo buen mago que era el chico.**

Ranma, sin prestar atención a lo último, continuó:

-**...También está Kuno, pero es imposible que se haya escapado con él; ¿Gosunkugi? No es de su tipo... y Emmm**

**-Vaya Ranma, cómo se nota que no conoces a las mujeres...-** dijo Shampoo en desaprobación en cuánto lo que escuchó, añadió-** Las mujeres somos un auténtico misterio Ranma, a veces fingimos detestar al chico o fingimos indiferencia para que él no se entere de lo que sentimos**- explicó.

Ya, ahora resultaba él es ser el escéptico. Sólo para aclarar, interrogó:

**-¿Estás diciendo que Akane puede estar enamorada de Kuno o de Gusunkugi?**

Ambas chicas asintieron con la cabeza.

**-De quién menos te lo esperas...-** agregó Ukyo, con una media sonrisa.

El chico se cruzó de brazos y esbozó una sonrisa divertida.

**-Es imposible-** aseguró, a la vez que negaba con la cabeza.

¡¿Akane con Kuno...? El sólo imaginarlo, la idea le resultó repugnante.

...¡¿Con Gusunkugi? ...Imposible de imaginar.

**-¡Oh! Ranma, por cierto, todos hoy comentaban también lo que pasó entre Akane y Yuka, posiblemente eso también influyó para que se marchara-** apuntó Ukyo de pronto.

Ranma miró a la chica y repasó lo relatado por Nabiki esa misma mañana

**-Sí, ya contó Nabiki lo que pasó...** - bajó la mirada algunos instantes, como meditando el asunto, luego volvió a enfocar su mirada en los azules ojos de Ukyo-** ...pero no creo que Akane se haya marchado sólo por eso.**

La mujer se cruzó de brazos, y dubitativa expuso lo siguiente:

**-Eso más lo de Pchan, de seguro terminaron por devastar a la pobre chica, además cuando ayer le pregunté a Akane del por qué no llegabas a clase aún, me mencionó que había discutido contigo.**

Un pesado suspiro fue la respuesta espontanea al rememorar aquella discusión.

Si Ukyo tenía razón, si esos tres factores antes mencionados fueron el empuje para que Akane se marchara, entonces... Entonces...

No pudo controlar y tampoco fue consciente siquiera, de que en sus ojos expresaba su pesar, sus facciones se relajaron para convertirse en la manifestación misma del desgano, de la tristeza...

Ukyo lo observó suspicaz, con los ojos entrecerrados, con el entrecejo fruncido.

... Entonces lo supo, descubrió en él su mentira escrita en la cara.

Fue víctima, sin saberlo, de lo traicioneros de sus gestos y la sinceridad que cubría su mirada.

-**Yo insisto que ella se marchó con un muchacho, tal vez algún compañero de clase o algo así...-** insistió la chinita- **O tal vez conoció por ahí a alguien y tú nunca lo supiste, Ranma.**

Ranma atendió a las palabras dichas con un:

-**¿Que se haya estado viendo con un chico y que yo no sepa?** - la sola idea le revolvió las entrañas, y se apresuró a decir con una sonrisa nerviosa- **Es extraño, no creo en esa posibilidad...**

En ese momento, un grito seguido de un golpe se dejó oír rompiendo de tajo el silencio y las cavilaciones.

Todos voltearon a mirar a la entrada del restaurante.

**-¡HOLGAZÁN, CALLEJERO, MALAGRADECIDO!**

Se oyó provenir desde el interior, seguidamente apareció Mousse corriendo ligeramente inclinado y agarrándose la cabeza, para acabar, tan sólo a unos cuántos pasos de la entrada tropezando torpemente con alguna piedra que haya osado a cruzarse por su camino.

En ese instante, apareció la anciana en la entrada con una mirada entrecerrada que destilaba su desprecio al sujeto que yacía en el suelo.

**-¡Y NO VUELVAS!-** gritó y le arrojó el bastón que sostenía.

El objeto cayó en su frente, agrediéndolo.

-**¡HOLGAZÁN!-** volvió a gritarse la anciana.

Arrugó su nariz y estrujó el ceño, y se llevó la mano a aquello que recorría el contorno de su cara en un desparramo de calidez. En su mano quedó la huella del líquido espeso que emanaba de su herida.

-**¡Oiga anciana! ¡¿Es que acaso no siente piedad?** - fueron las palabras del chico que, de un salto, llegó hasta dónde se encontraba el de larga cabellera.

**-¿Por qué lo golpeaste esta vez?** - le cuestionó Shampoo a su abuela con toda naturalidad del mundo, caminando hasta ella.

Ukyo, que ahora se arrodillaba al otro lado del joven herido, las miró con el reproche marcado en el rostro.

-**...¡¿Esta vez?** - le reclamó tanto a la abuela como a la nieta, que desde la entrada los contemplaban con cero de altruismo fluyendo por sus venas.

Otro nuevo sendero volvía a trazarse, pero ésta vez él no retiró la sanguinaria línea.

Ukyo volvió a mirar al desgraciado joven, con una lástima que no consiguió evitar, y que para su suerte, él tampoco pareció notar.

-**Oye Mousse, si quieres puedes ir a la residencia Tendo, Kasumi estaría encantada de curarte-** sugirió Ranma, preocupado por la herida que figuraba en un costado de su frente.

-**¡Déjenme!** - masculló con la cabeza gacha, y se levantó y se marchó entre ágiles saltos de la escena.

* * *

><p>Estuvo todo el día practicando katas; le hizo falta un compañero.<p>

Aunque, ¡Qué va! Ella bien pudo arreglárselas sola en ese pequeño cuarto, y de eso pudo sentirse orgullosa.

Nada de destrozos. Nada de escándalo.

Casi, casi... Agradeció que Ranma nunca la haya tomado en serio en las prácticas, de otra forma no estaría tan acostumbrada a una práctica solitaria. Sí, practicar con ese cretino era como practicar sola. Su limitación a esquivarla, finalmente le brindaba beneficios.

No obstante, es en soledad cuando todo toma forma, donde es todo un poco más real...

La memoria no sabe de órdenes.

La soledad no sabe de heridas.

Así de simple, esa fue la conclusión.

Sudaba, inhaló profundamente, y continuó luchando con un invisible.

Siempre concentrada en lo limitado del espacio, pues un golpe a la pared y esta quedaría agujereada... O peor aún, el cuarto indeleble como era, se caería a pesados. Cosa que no permitiría.

Estrictamente prohibido dejarse llevar.

"Espero que esto de luchar en un espacio tan limitado, me sirva de algo algún día"; pensó con optimismo, esbozando una sonrisa y secándose con la mano derecha el sudor que recorría su frente.

Jadeante. Nunca había practicado un día completo.

¡Hasta el hambre se le había esfumado! Y recién vino a darse cuenta de que no comió nada en todo el día, y las tripas bien que se lo recalcaron.

Decidió darse una ducha antes.

Tomó la pequeña toalla comprada esa misma mañana y entró al cuarto de baño.

"Qué bien se está" ; pensó, cerró sus ojos, estiró su cuello y permitió al helada agua caer directamente a su rostro.

Las heladas gotas marcaban su contorno, se deslizaban por su cuerpo y le brindaban un placer indescriptible.

Y es que había practicado como nunca, y ha de ser por ello es que se embriagaba con la fragancia que los distintos productos para el aseo le eran capaz de otorgar.

Plenitud completa.

Un golpe y otro más a la puerta.

La chica seguía en su trance, la ducha no le permitía oír más allá que la canción tarareaba dentro de su cabeza.

Otro golpe y alguien gritó su nombre.

Ella rió quedamente al reposar sobre su mano una burbuja del champú.

Un sonido de llaves y la puerta se abrió.

Ese mismo alguien la volvió a llamar ya desde adentro. Fue recién entonces cuando lo advirtió.

Cerró las llaves, salió de la ducha y la pequeña toalla apenas le cubría el busto.

'¿Será un ladrón?'; pensó con el ceño fruncido, y lamentó que ahí no hubiera nada con lo que se pudiese defender.

Al parecer el otro sujeto había dado por sentado que no había nadie.

Akane oyó los pasos cada vez más cerca del baño...

**-¡Detente! Seas quién seas, aquí no hay nada de valor!**- exclamó y se apresuró en agregar- **¡Y ni se te ocurra entrar al baño!**

**-Tranquila, Akane, soy yo, Mousse**- habló la voz que supo reconocer, y hacerlo la colmó de alivio... demasiado efímero para su gusto, porque de pronto se fijó en algo importante.

Apretó sus labios, se cuestionó por qué a ella, y seguidamente con la voz delatando su nerviosismo e incomodidad, volvió a hablar.

-**E... Esto, Mouse...**

El hombre se acercó a la puerta, con un: **¿sí?...**

Ella tragó duro.

-**¿Podrías... pasarme una camiseta y un pantalón?**

**-Claro...-** fue la respuesta.

Oyó los pasos alejarse, y en cuestión de segundos, estos volvían a acercarse.

**-¡Espera! Necesito algo más...**

**-¿Qué? ...**

Carraspeó un poco.

**-P... Pasame ¡algo para ponerme debajo'...**

Si la hubiera visto, de seguro comprendería el sufrimiento que para ella significó la situación.

Hasta ella se sorprendió al mirarse al espejo, el rojo intenso que sus mejillas adquirieron.

**-¿Te refieres a la ropa interior?**

Supo distinguir ahí un cierto tono divertido.

Al parecer al susodicho mucha gracia le causaba el asunto y su pudor.

Pasos alejarse. Segundos. Pasos acercarse.

-**Esto...**

Oyó del otro lado.

Debía abrir la puerta...

**-Oye mira, hagamos esto. Yo te dejo la ropa en el suelo al frente de la puerta y yo estaré mirando para otro lado-** sugirió.

-**Está bien, pero si me mientes, ¡juro que te arrepentirás!** -le advirtió.

**-Tranquila, Akane, no me interesa verte en lo absoluto...**- la voz la oyó endemoniadamente cerca. Tras esto los pasos se volvieron a alejar- **Listo. Estoy de espaldas al baño, puedes abrir**.

Se mordió el labio inferior.

Se arrodilló, estiró el brazo para abrir la puerta y se asomó. Efectivamente el chico estaba de espaldas.

Rápidamente alcanzó con su mano sus pertenencias y la arrastró hasta dónde ella, para cerrar la puerta inmediatamente.

-**Ya.**

-**Bien**- oyó del otro lado.

Akane comenzó a vestirse rápidamente.

"¡Qué tonta soy!"; pensó, ¡cómo no tomó precauciones!. Debió saber que el chico volvería, pero también confió en que golpearía antes de entrar así como así, más que mal había una chica dentro. "Seguro no lo oí"; adivinó.

Terminó de arreglarse la camiseta de segunda mano, cuando concluyó finalmente: "Tengo muy mala suerte".

Se peinó un poco con la mano, y salió de ahí encontrándose el chico sentado en el sillón, con los codos apoyados en sus rodillas y el rostro sostenido por sus manos.

-**...Hola-** saludó tímida y ligeramente sonrojada.

El chico la vio y se incorporó inmediatamente poniéndose de pie.

Se apresuró en justificarse.

-**Siento haber entrado así como así. Llamé muchas veces, así que pensé que no había nadie- y se inclinó para agregar- Lo siento mucho.**

**-No te preocupes, Mousse, ¿Se te olvida que esto es tuyo? ...-** respondió ella sonriendo incómoda, y es que todavía el bochorno no se disipaba por completo.

Él volvió su cuerpo a la posición original, y sólo entonces, la chica lo notó...

-**Aún así, debí esper...**

**-¡Mousse!**

Él la vio acercarse y por instinto retrocedió.

-**¿Qué ocurre?**- pronunció por inercia.

Akane pareció detenerse en algo puntual en su rostro por algunos instantes, y tras su escudriño, se dirigió a la cama y tomó de ahí el botiquín que el mismo Mousse le vino a dejar esa mañana.

**-Deja que te cure.**

**-¿Q..? No, no es necesario...**

-**Mousse**- lo cortó**- tienes sangre seca a un costado de tu cara y esa herida que tienes hay que limpiarla antes de que se infecte.**

El chico abrió su boca para objetar.

-**Shampoo no te querrá si después se te pone feo.**

Volvió a cerrar su boca.

-**Siéntate**- ordenó tajante.

Obedeció.

Akane sentó a su lado y puso sobre sus muslos el botiquín, abriéndolo por primera vez.

Sacó de ahí una bolsa con algodones y una botellita celeste de tapa blanca y tosca.

-**...¿Dolerá?**

La chica sonrió ante eso, a la vez que mojaba un algodón con el líquido de la botella.

Seguidamente cerró la botella y la volvió a dejar en el botiquín, giró su cuerpo sentado para quedar mirando al joven.

-**Mírame.**

Mousse hizo su mismo movimiento, y ambos quedaron sentados, pero frente a frente.

-**Ya te dije que no es necesario...**

Akane tomó su barbilla con una mano y la giró otro poco a la izquierda con cierta brusquedad para tener una mejor visualización.

-**Saotome tenía razón...-** sonrió divertido- **sí eres algo violenta...**

Omitiendo el comentario interrogó: ¿Quién fue, Mousse? ¿Quién te hizo esto?

La chica comenzó a limpiar las huellas de sangre que tenían su recorrido marcado.

Él guardó silencio, y ella, como era de suponer, comenzó a impacientarse.

-**Me vas a responder ¿o no?**

Llevó la otra mano para correr un mechón de cabello que le cubría la herida.

Acercó un poco más su rostro para verla con mayor detenimiento.

Él respiró profundamente alzando sus hombros ligeramente al percatarse de que cuerpo de la chica estaba más cerca del suyo que antes.

Miró de reojo al rostro de ella, que con una seriedad de concentración exquisita reflejándose en las facciones, limpiaba la herida. Al parecer pasando por alto un detalle importante...

Se reacomodó sentándose de rodillas en el sillón de lado y pudo superar un poco en altura al muchacho, y continuó.

-**Tss...-** se alejó un poco.

-**Lo siento-** susurró.

Sólo entonces, la chica volvió a enfocar la vista en los ojos azules que la observaban quién sabe por cuánto rato.

Sólo entonces se percató...

**-¡Lo siento! -** volvió a decir, separándose del chico con el rubor cubriéndole las mejillas. Se supo torpe.

-**No me dolió tanto...**

El último 'lo siento' no fue por eso.

Tragó duro y buscó otra vez algo en el botiquín.

-**Te pondré algo de gaza encima.**

Sacó lo que necesitaba, rasgó un pedazo y cortó cuatro cortas guinchas de scotch, la que iba poniendo las yemas de los dedos de su mano izquierda.

-**Te estás tomando muchas molestias-** pronunció el chico ladeando la mirada, también ligeramente ruborizado.

-**Tú sí que te has tomado muchas molestias.**

Se acercó otra vez.

Él sintió la calidez de sus manos sobre su rostro de nuevo, pero esta vez la sensación fue distinta.

Colocó la gaza sobre la herida y la adhirió a su frente con scotch previamente cortado.

-**Oye, no es que me quiera meter en tus cosas ni nada, pero...-** guardó silencio unos instantes, como pensando si debiera continuar y retractarse.

**-Habla- **la incitó el chico, clavando la vista en algún punto de la pared.

**-¿No has pensado en renunciar a tu amor por Shampoo y rehacer tu vida en otro sitio?** - se aventuró a interrogar.

Una sonrisa triste se esbozó en el rostro del de larga cabellera. Y aunque haya tenido el rostro volteado, ella pudo sí pudo notarla.

-**Shampoo en mi vida.**

Akane, ya habiendo terminado, se alejó volviendo a estar sentada como debiera. No dijo nada y aguardó que él continuara.

-**...Soy capaz de soportarlo.**

**-¿Por qué te esmeras en poner a otros por sobre ti?**

Los ojos azules la enfocaron expresándole una emoción que ella no supo reconocer, aún así supo que lo que había dicho fue una impertinencia.

**-Lo siento, no quis...**

**-¿Acaso nunca hiciste eso con Ranma? Digo tú lo amas, deberías entenderme.**

**-¿Poner a Ranma por sobre mí?** - se apuntó a sí mismo y le frunció el ceño antes de asegurar enfadada- **Nunca he hecho eso.**

**-¿Enserio?** - una sonrisa sarcástica- **Yo creo que sí.**

Ella entrecerró los ojos encarcando una ceña, y con el mismo sarcasmo dijo: **¿A siiiiii? ...**

Mousse asintió.

-¿**Y cuándo si se puede saber? -** se cruzó de brazos.

-**Eso deberías saberlo tú, Akane. De todas formas no soy quién para recriminarte, creo que ambos pasamos por el mismo pesar.**

**-Te equivocas**- se apresuró en defender- **Yo no estoy enamorada de Ranma.**

Él soltó una carcajada insultante.

-**¡¿De qué te ríes?**

Hubo más parecido entre Mousse y Ranma de lo que creía. Ambos tenían la misma facilidad por pasar por alto sus signos de enfado.

-**Lo siento...-** sonrió divertido- **Es sólo que eres tan obvia, que el escucharte mentir así es bastante gracioso-** y volvió a reír, ahora quedamente.

**-¡¿Obvia?**

**-Claro, todo este tiempo te has comportado como una novia celosa y posesiva. Todos nos hemos dado cuenta, ¿menos tú?**

La molesta sonrisa todavía continuaba ahí, y esto Akane ya no lo soportó.

-**¡Practiquemos!** -se puso de pie.

**-Por mí está bien**- la imitó.

El gruñir de su estómago le recordó algo. Avergonzado agachó el rostro, y él dirigió la vista a los recipientes de comida instantánea.

-**¿No has comido nada?**

El chico se acercó a la lo que figuraba de 'cocina' y encontró a todos los recipientes intactos.

**-En verdad no has comido nada. No me digas que no te gustan.**

**-N... No es eso.**

**-¡¿Te complica...?**

La interrogante quedó en el aire y la chica supo a lo que se refería, así que indignada objetó:

**-¡No soy tan tonta!**

El chico se encaminó a la cocina, se agachó para hurgar en el interior de uno de los muebles y, tras algunos segundos, extrajo una destartalada tetera.

Se puso a hervir agua.

**-Lo siento es que...-** recién vino a contestar cuando ella ya había dado la respuesta por perdida-**... sé que no te familiarizas mucho con la cocina.**

Entrecerró sus ojos a modo de amenaza.

'Demasiado parecido...'; mucho para su gusto.

**-¡¿Qué eres? ¡¿Otro Ranma? -** se exaltó la muchacha.

-**No me compares con ese idiota**- fue la grave respuesta que entregó sin siquiera mirarla al responder, se volvió hacia la cama y comenzó a buscar entre los recipientes, uno de un sabor en particular.

**-¡Entonces no te comportes como él!**

Creyó conveniente cambiar de tema.

-**Oye...**

-**¿Qué?** - dijo de mala gana.

**-Voy a quedarme aquí.**

Todavía no la miraba, y cogía uno, y luego otro, sin encontrar su anhelado sabor a camarón.

...Silencio...

Prosiguió.

**-Discutí con Cologne hoy y...**

Ya lo sabía. Lo había intuido, pero no había pensando en que...

-**¿Qué haremos?** - 'haremos' y algo escandalizada expuso-** ¡No me echarás, ¿verdad?**

**-Dormiré en el sillón**- respondió simplemente, como si el asunto careciera de importancia, y luego esbozó una sonrisa triunfal cuando capturó el deseado, y todavía sin mirarla interrogó a la vez que revisaba otros sabores: **Oye, ¿de qué sabor quieres tú?**

-**¡¿Es que no te importa?**- volvió a sobresaltarse.

El chico se giró para enfocar _-por primera vez desde que se había autoproclamado a cargo de la comida_- su vista en la alarmada chica sentada en el sillón.

**-Claro que sí me importa**- apuntó serio-** Por algo te estoy preguntando de qué sabor deseas comer.**

Ella resopló redondeando los ojos, en un gesto de manifiesta exasperación.

**-¡Eso no, lo otro!**

Qué facilidad tenían las mujeres para rozar la perturbación, cuánta más para abrazar la histeria... Generalmente por ínfimos detalles.

**-Te escogeré cualquiera-** se encogió de hombros y escogió un ramen al azar, y seguidamente volvió sus pasos a la cocina y situó las dos comidas instantáneas encima del viejo mesón.

-**¡¿Y bien?**

Puso dos de sus dedos en la sien en una clara señal de que comenzaba a perder la paciencia, giró su cuerpo para mirar a la joven que aguardaba una respuesta que consiguiera satisfacerla, respiró profundamente y habló- **...Mira Akane, si yo duermo en el sillón y tú en la cama, no hay problema. Sólo avísame cuando entres al baño y yo te avisaré a ti cuando lo haga-** explicó, y luego, añadió- **además puedes sacar beneficio de esto. Tendremos todo el día para practicar.**

-**Mi papá siempre me enseñó que es de mal gusto...**

**-Akane, Akane, Akane...-** la interrumpió, con las manos en alto- **No tienes de qué preocuparte, ¿De acuerdo? No me interesas en lo absoluto, propasarme contigo no está dentro de mis intenciones**- aclaró.

Ella ladeó el rostro, y es que asumía que otra alternativa no tenía.

Tendría que vivir en ese pequeño cuarto con ese chico con quién antes apenas compartía, y ahora, ambos víctimas de las circunstancias, obligados estaban a sostener una amistosa camaradería, y si no funcionaba, sería ella quién debía marcharse... No él.

La tetera comenzó a sonar.

Dentro de pocos minutos, se vio ella comiendo de su ramen sentada en el mismo lugar del sillón, y él sentado en un espacio que se hizo en la cama, llena de cosas.

...El silencio perturbaba y ambos lo sentían así...

**-Deberías dejar esas cosas en un rincón y guardar la comida en dónde debería ir...-** comentó Mousse, apuntando con los palillos a todos los objetos que yacían encima de la cama- Si vamos a vivir juntos debes saber que para mí el orden es primordial.

-**Claro.**

...Silencio otra vez...

**-Oye Akane-** volvió a hablar él.

Ella tragó y lanzó su conclusión:

**-Detestas el silencio.**

**-Sí, lo odio**- admitió sin vacilaciones, y continuó- **¿Has pensado en algún plan?**

Respiró profundamente y ladeó la vista.

**-Me dijiste en una semana**- le recordó.

Llamaron a la puerta.

Ambos se miraron.

-**¿Esperas visitas?** - fue la interrogante dada al unisono- **No-** se respondieron.

Mousse dejó lo que le quedaba de ramen en el suelo, al lado de la cama.

Volvieron a llamar.

-**Quizás sean de tu casa-** indicó el chico, poniéndose de pie.

-**N... No creo...**- fue la nerviosa respuesta, pero se apresuró en dejar sobre el suelo su ramen sin terminar, para levantarse diciendo- **Pero por si acaso, iré al baño. Si son ellos, niégalo todo.**

Y tras esto, la vio partir en dirección al cuarto mencionado.

Volvieron a llamar esta vez con mayor fuerza.

-**Ya va, ya va...**

Se encaminó a la puerta y la abrió.

Unos brazos no tardaron en rodear su cuello y el cuerpo del sujeto lo empujó levemente hacia atrás.

-**¡Mousseeeee! ¡Tanto tiempo sin verte, cariño, siento tanto venir tan tarde!-** le dijo la animosa vocesita cantarina.

Él lo agarró por los hombros y lo retiró de sí. Sólo entonces reconoció a quién, muy para su pesar, vino a hacerle una visita.

-**Tú...-** el cansancio se envolvió en sus palabras.

El sujeto le sonrió de oreja a oreja y caminó hasta el interior.

-**Adelante...**- pronunció entredientes, a la vez que cerraba la puerta. Al voltearse, encontró al visitante sentado en el sillón, en el mismo sitio que Akane.

**-¿Tienes visitas, cariño?** - interrogó suspicaz, al notar el ramen en el suelo- **¿Alguna chica? ...¡Me traicionas, ¿acaso?**

La puerta del cuarto se abrió y Akane enfocó la vista en el... particular invitado.

Se trataba de un hombre que vestía de rosado, sus rasgos chinos delataban su procedencia.

-**¡Me traicionas! -**conjeturó el nuevo visitante.

Mousse se revolvió con la mano sus largos cabellos, y murmuró: Éste tipo no cambia.

La chica, avanzó hasta donde se encontraba el individuo con quién mayor confianza tenía, y le preguntó.

**-Esto... Mousse, ¿No vas a presentarnos?**

El sujeto tenía clavada sobre ella una mirada repleta de recelo y desconfianza.

-**Hirosan, Akane... Akane, hirosan...** -dijo apuntando a las personas correspondientes, con un tono cansino.

**-Hola**- le sonrió con la intención de ser amable.

Pero el tipo le dedicó una despectiva mirada que la recorrió de arriba a abajo, como examinándola con suma detención.

**-Es fea**- concluyó como si la chica no estuviera ahí.

Y claro... las ganas de abofetearlo no se hicieron esperar, pero se contuvo. Apretó sus puños y se contuvo. Sí, aquella no era su casa y por lo tanto no se le concedían las impulsividades.

**-...No sé CÓMO pudiste cambiarme por alguien como...-** la volvió a mirar despectivo y pedante-** ...Ella.**

**-¡Óyeme, ¿Que te...?** - una presión en su frase impidió que terminara la frase, en cuánto miró a Mousse se percató de que, en definitiva, las impulsividades no tenían lugar ahí.

**-¿A qué vienes? -** inquirió Mousse.

**-Por ti, obviamente-** sonrió y pestañeó continua y coquetamente. Se levantó del sillón, caminó hasta él en un movimiento peligroso, y tomó ambas manos para sostenerlas entre las suyas- **Tengo dos pasajes para ir a las fosas de Jusenkyo, yyyy terminar con tu 'pequeño' problemita.**

De pronto, el tiempo pareció detenerse.

Sus ojos fueron dos grandes puntos brillantes llenos de esperanza y emoción. De pronto todo le parecía un poco más bello...

**-¡¿Qué? ¡¿Hablas enserio?** - habló en un tono suave, tan calmo.

El sujeto asintió sonriente.

Temió que al parpadear todo aquello se desvaneciera, que no fuera más que una simple y llana ilusión ofrecida por la vida en son de encarnar su más grande anhelo, que jugando con sus emociones, estremeciendo el corazón, se jactaba de poseer el control...

Lo temió, en verdad que sí...

Pero es que era indiscutiblemente mejor aporrearse con la realidad, a sostener una ilusa fantasía que se nutre de deseos y los disfraza de verdad.

Por ello es que se arriesgó a pestañear.

Una, dos y tres veces con fuerza, y todo seguía ahí, tan palpable e irreal a la misma vez.

**-Oye Mousse, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te sientes mal?** -fue la preocupación de Akane la que habló.

Se soltó de las manos del sujeto, y al hacerlo, la sonrisa de él también se desvaneció ¡y cuánta rabia lo embargó cuando lo vio acercarse a esa...ESA!

**-Oye Akane...**- murmuraba Mousse, acercándose a ella y la chica por instinto propio, retrocedió a la vez.

**-Mousse, ¿Q... Qué te pasa? ...**

Su distancia acortó y sostuvo las manos de ella, como antes Hirosan lo hacía con él.

-**No estoy soñando, ¿verdad?...**

Las lágrimas ya le fluían y su mirar estaba nublado.

Ella le sonrió.

-**No estás soñando**- le aseguró.

Sostuvieron otro poco sus miradas, él transmitiendo emoción y alegría, ella sintiéndose feliz por el chico que tenía delante.

**-¡Oye, oye!** -reclamó Hirosan, interponiéndose entre los dos-** Mousse, lo siento, pero me arrepentí ¡ya que tú osaste a engañarme con...!**- giró el rostro y volvió a lanzar a Akane esa mirada despectiva- **...ELLA.**

Ella apretó los labios y ladeó el rostro.

No se molestaría en discutir con ese sujeto, además, de hacerlo se corría el riesgo de que él se marchara y se llevara con él el sueño de Mousse...

-**Ella es sólo una amiga**- explicó Mousse, atropelladamente-** Se está quedando aquí porque no tiene a dónde más ir. ¿Entonces?**

El sujeto, todavía dudoso, lanzó un despiadado: **...¿Entonces?...**

**-¡¿Entonces me darás ese pasaje o no?-** estalló el muchacho, zarandeándolo por los hombros con exasperación.

**-¡Oh cariño! ¡Cuánto adoro tus caricias!** -respondió el otro volviendo tan violento gesto a su favor, cuando literalmente se pegó al cuerpo del chico y él lanzando un alarido intentaba zafarse con todas sus fuerzas de lo que, bien podría considerarse un abuso.

Akane por su parte parada se quedó admirando la escena, considerando a este nuevo individuo BASTANTE extraño.

-**¡Oh! Por cierto...**- lo soltó finalmente, dejando a su víctima se rodillas en el piso intentando coger la mayor cantidad de aire posible, y se volvió hacia la chica- **Me sobra un pasaje, puedes ir si quieres.**

¡¿Eh? ... Parpadeó un par de veces, pasmada.

A como pudo le dedicó un:

**-...Tú me odias, ¿recuerdas? Si me odias no puedes regalarme un pasaje**- fueron sus tan elocuentes palabras.

Hirosan abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente, y con la mano al pecho, habló:

**-¡¿Quién te dijo que te odio?** - dijo fingiendo el sentirse ofendido.

Entrecerró sus ojos, y respondió con la misma elocuencia con que había hablado anteriormente:

-**Normalmente cuando alguien le dice fea a otra persona, la mira mal y todo eso, es porque la detesta.**

**-Es que -** chocaba el dedo índice de la mano izquierda con el de la derecha, a la vez que clavaba los ojos al suelo**- ...Pensé que eras la novia de MI Mousse o algo por el estilo...**

El mencionado chico, ya recuperado, se pone de pie y se acerca al par.

-**¿Entonces, Akane también puede venir con nosotros? ¿No será muy peligroso?** - cuestionó Mousse, mas para sí que para el resto.

Una pequeña sonrisa esbozó Hirosan al exponer lo siguiente:

-**Mientras no esté cerca de las fosas, no habrá problema. Por otro lado Akane, creo que te gustará salir del país y respirar otros aires, ¿Me equivoco? Después podríamos ir a otros lados de China, y no sé Akane podría curiosear por ahí como turista, y 'mi vida' y yo podríamos entrenar como en los viejos tiempos, ¿Verdad cariño?**

-**Pues... si lo pones de esa manera. Es que Akane también es una artista marcial...**

**-¡¿No me digas?** -miró a la chica con interés y agregó-** Ahí hay muchos lugares para entrenar, por supuesto que las fosas no son una opción, pero hay gran variedad de espacios verdes y ahí es muy fácil una práctica.**

El entusiasmo surgió de pronto ante tales palabras.

Además, podría quizás buscar la cura para tío Genma. Él era el único maldito que todavía le agradaba...

"Sí, claro, igual sabes que le llevarás a Ranma"; habló una vocesita dentro de ella.

**-¡¿De verdad? ¡Iré entonces! Muchísimas gracias por la invitación-** y agarró una de sus manos para mecerla de arriba a abajo.

-**Jeje No hay de qué-** y se soltó de la agarre, para cuestionar un punto importante- **¿Y qué edad tienes? Supongo que... no eres mayor de edad ¿o sí?**

Ya comenzaba a asustarse, cuando al negar con la cabeza, una sonrisa de burla vino a instalarse en el rostro de Hirosan.

**-Entonces, necesitas la autorización de tus padres.**

Pasmada y en desacuerdo, esto lo adivinó nada más admirar sus facciones, por lo que antes de que la chica dijera algo más él se apresuró a aclarar:

-**Leyes son leyes, muchacha.**

Continuará...

* * *

><p>¡Hola!<p>

Espero que este nuevo capítulo haya cumplido con sus expectativas.

Muchísimas gracias por su tiempo ^^

Aquí les dejo un pequeño adelanto:

-La relación entre Mousse y Akane se fortalecerá (Recuerden que es un RxA, sólo que... bueno, debido a las circunstancias ellos se acercarán más)

-Ocurrirá un "pequeño accidente" en las fosas de Jusenkyo (demasiado obvio XD, fue en el próximo capítulo se darán las consecuencias y el alboroto que este "accidente" acarreará)

-Habrá una interesante promesa de matrimonio.

Respuestas a los comentarios

**Akane_Maxwell**: ¡Qué bueno que hayas decidido volver a escribir! Relaja mucho y sobretodo te ayuda a 'desconectarte' un poco de lo demás. Me alegro que te haya gustado y espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado, me encantaría que me hicieras llegar qué te pareció la nueva entrega ^^

**Anniechan**: ¡Qué bueno que te esté gustando! n_n La verdad tenía dudas sobre si esta historia gustaría. Ojala este capítulo no te haya decepcionado.

**rous**: Me diste a conocer un punto interesante, la verdad. Le dolería demasiado a Akane y tomaría venganza... hum...No sé si viste el ova "Las hermanas Tendo", en el que Akane se marchó de casa para entrenar y luego derrotar al par de hermanas que eran más fuerte de lo que parecían; Quizás para entrenar sí se marcharía y es ese el objetivo que Akane sostiene, pero... las circunstancias fueron otras... La verdad no sé -.- xd. De todas formas me alegro mucho que te haya gustado ^^ ¿Me escribes para saber qué te pareció?

**rusa-ranmayakane-zk**: Sí, el shock que Akane sufrió, más lo de Yuka, se le vino todo junto y... pues, consideré que la idea de que quisiera marcharse cuánto antes sería la más apropiada. La verdad es que el fortalecimiento de la relación entre Mousse y Akane ya estaba, por eso que me alegró mucho que leer eso te gustaría :') Como tú dijiste, tienen dos grandes puntos en común: Ambos son los más 'débiles' y ambos sufren por su amor. Esto será el empuje para que en el próximo capítulo ambos entablen una cálida conversación, se llegarán a querer mucho a lo largo de la historia. Espero no haber tardado demasiado, cuídate mucho y espero que me cuentes qué te pareció este nuevo capítulo.

**vanessamcgregor**: ¡Qué bueno! :D y espero que te siga gustando, ¿Me escribes? ^^

¡Hasta la próxima!


	3. Chapter 3

Las cortinas amarillas al son del viento se mecen.

Recorre con la mirada el lugar, ahí mismo donde estuvo tantas veces anteriormente.

No obstante, se siente como un bandido que invade territorio ajeno en busca de lo valioso...

Camina, se adentra en aquel espacio ajeno.

La punzante sensación de que la dueña de ahí saldrá de la nada para castigarle por semejante osadía es lo valioso.

Eso que quema sus venas de la pura adrenalina, es precisamente lo que lo tiene ahí.

Continúa avanzando, y de pronto se sorprende emocionado, con el corazón palpitando ferozmente.

Sí, porque ahí cada objeto forma parte de ELLA, el aroma de ahí delata de quién pertenece, y lo embriaga en la más pura añoranza.

Desliza las yemas de sus dedos por el escritorio y se detiene, porque sus ojos se toparon con un objeto interesante...

Una sonrisa pequeña y una carcajada reprimida.

Sostiene el objeto y observa la foto dentro de ese simple marco más de cerca.

¡Cómo olvidarlo! Aquel el obsequio que le entregó la última navidad que vivieron juntos.

...Esa navidad... Una bufanda agujereada fue su regalo más preciado...

Todavía recuerda cuan picoteados estaban sus dedos esa vez, y es que tan obcecada como ella sola ¡Sabe bien que hay actividades que meramente no se le dan!

No obstante, son estas mismas actividades las que más valora, las que enseñan su perseverancia, el esmero con que tiñe todo lo que hace.

Sobretodo lo que le es más difícil, pues posee esa facultad tan suya de convertirlo todo en un reto...

Suspira al recordarla y reconocer sus cualidades... ¡¿Pero por qué rayos siempre le ha costado sincerarse con ella?

Siempre ha sido más fácil insultarla, contrariarla, fastidiarla, pero... ¿Por qué no se da esa misma facilidad para expresarle cuán bella es su sonrisa; cuan adorable es ese rubor que suele cubrir sus mejillas al volverse eufórica, al avergonzarse ¡Al enfadarse!; cuan dulce es su apego a las ilusiones y a historias románticas? ...Aunque ahora que recuerda...

...Sí le mencionó una vez que tenía una bonita sonrisa... Quizás, debió haberle mencionado esto más a menudo...

-**Qué caóticas fueron esas vacaciones**- apunta una voz a su espalda.

Sabiéndose descubierto, deja el objeto que lo entretuvo con recuerdos y melancolías, y se voltea para encarar a otra visitante.

-**Nabiki** - entrecierra los ojos, sabiendo que si manipuladora chica estaba ahí es por algo. Y seguramente la burla de que 'está aquí por extraña a su hermanita menor' no tardaría en llegar.

Ella, ignorando el tonito impertinente con que el susodicho pronunció su nombre, continúa:

-.**..Lo del príncipe Toma, las candidatas para esposa y demás, aunque he admitir que también fueron muy divertidas...-** habla en un tono suave, cada palabra parece ser calculada con antelación.

Ante el silencio por parte del chico, continúa:

-**... Desde que ustedes llegaron nuestras vidas son muchísimo más interesantes. Hay más diversión en casa yyyyy...**- alza el dedo índice y sonríe de medio lado- **...Un aumento en mis ingresos considerable.**

Suspira pesadamente y afirma con más fuerza el maletín en su mano izquierda.

-**¿El punto es...?**

-**El punto es, querido Ranma, que Akane también piensa que llegaste aquí CASI como una bendición, ¡Una salvación para nuestras vidas endemoniadamente aburridas! ...Y no te miento. Yo misma la oí una vez.**

Enarca una ceja y sonríe con sarcasmo: **¡Claro! Por eso es que no está aquí, ¿verdad?**

La sonrisa en ella se amplía peligrosamente, y al advertir esto su acompañante, supo que la conversación había alcanzado el 'verdadero' punto.

-**Te haré una pregunta, Ranma ¿Crees que Akane ha cambiado desde que tú llegaste?...**- otra vez el tono sutil.

**-No lo s...**

-**Cambiaste mucho su manera de ser**- lo interrumpió negando con la cabeza, para luego cruzarse de brazos y clavar sus pupilas en las de él-** No sé si lo habías notado pero ya no anda gritando a los cuatro vientos "Odio a los chicos" como hacía antes... ¿Por qué será?...**

-**Pues yo...**

**-¡Ella volverá, Ranma! Y ¿Sabes por qué lo hará? ...**

Otra pregunta, retorica tal vez.

Se limita a alzar los hombros, y ella satisfecha responde:

-**Te doy la respuesta más la módica suma de 5.000 yens.**

Frunce el ceño y lanza un bufido a la vez que ladea el rostro con indignación ¡¿Qué se cree?

Lógicamente no pagaría tanto dinero sólo por especulaciones.

-**¡Estás loca! -** declara finalmente, apartándose de ella en dirección a la salida.

-**Sí claro, hazte el bobo, igual la extrañas y viniste aquí a pensar en ella**- lanza al aire divertida.

Otra meticulosa frase.

Se giró rápidamente, con el rubor cubriéndole el rostro entero.

Sí, se esperó una frase parecida pero la reacción no se pudo controlar.

-**¡No estoy aquí por eso! -** ya iba saliendo.

**-¡¿A no, entonces? -** suelta una carcajada, siguiéndolo.

El chico ya bajando las escaleras, le responde entre molesto y avergonzado:

-**Sólo vayámonos ya a la escuela o ...**- No pudo completar la frase, sus pies llegaron hasta la mitad de la escalera. Pasmado.

**-¿Qué su...?** - llegó hasta su lado, y queda igual de sorprendida que el chico que le sirviera de entretenimiento.

El llanto de Soun, ahoga las palabras de ella, que se ve minúscula entre los brazos de su sensible progenitor.

Genma contempla la escena a unos cuantos pasos, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Kasumi intenta, sin mucho resultado, separar a su padre de la casi ahogada muchacha.

**-¡Akane!** - habla una voz masculina, algo perturbada ha de ser por la sorpresa de su vuelta inesperada.

Los brazos finalmente se deciden a librarla, y entonces, sus ojos se toparon unos grisáceos que la observan serios, expectantes, que buscan indagar en los suyos reclamando respuestas.

Lo ve fruncir los labios y apretar ambos puños a los lados de su cuerpo, como reprimiendo un deseo: El de abrazarla, el de darle la bienvenida, el de confesar cuán mal lo ha pasado en su ausencia.. y por su causa...

-**Que bueno que llegas...-** fue la insulsa bienvenida.

Entrecierra sus ojos en una clara advertencia, y a modo respuesta, lo ignora.

-**Que rencorosa y maleducada...-** masculla por lo bajo, apartándose.

¡¿Eh? ¿Es idea suya o un 'miren quien habla' llegó a sus oídos como en un susurro discreto? ..

Otra mirada amenazante por encima del hombro de Nabiki, le es lanzada.

Si ella había llegado para quedarse, entonces, la convivencia sería todo un reto...

-**¡Qué bueno llegas, Akane! Nos tenías muy preocupados, sobretodo a alguiennnnnn...** -mira de reojo al individuo mencionado 'implícitamente'- **De hecho, adivina quién me encontré en tu...**

Le cubre la boca con la mano, una sonrisa nerviosa, y a rastras se lleva a la indiscreta bajo la atenta mirada de todos. Encarca una ceja... ¡¿Y de cuando Ranma y Nabiki se volvieron tan 'íntimos'? "JÁ! Ni que me importara" ; piensa mirando de reojo por dónde el par había desaparecido.

**-Bueno, Akane, vamos a comer algo a la sala, debes tener hambre-** son las palabras de Kasumi.

La chica asiente con la cabeza y una sonrisa.

* * *

><p>Sentados en los lugares habituales, sólo dos integrantes faltaban, pero en fin, no precisa de su presencia ¡Estarán muy entretenidos en alguna parte de la casa! ...<p>

Total, lo que viene a solicitar no les incumbe a ellos directamente, por demás lo que tengan por opinar no es relevante... ¡UY! Se marcha un par de días y ¡Ellos ya tienen mucha confianza ¿No?

Enojada, engulle el panecillo.

**-Supongo que llegaste para quedarte, ¿Verdad Akane?** - habla Genma en un tono alegre.

Soun sonríe y encantado es de contestar:

**-¡Por supuesto, Saotome! Cosas tan absurdas no se preguntan.**

-**Claro, tiene razón Tendo, ¡Qué tonto soy!**

Y ambos rieron de gusto y provocaron en ella un cierto toque de culpabilidad que adormece su corazón y la obliga a meditar otro tanto el asunto.

Quizás, podría quedarse y... y... ¿Hacer como si nada hubiera pasado?

No, no, ni hablar. ¡Por supuesto que no!

No debe dejarse persuadir por las emociones, éstas ocupan un lugar diferente ¡Muy lejos de sus decisiones!

Ya verán, es lo mejor para todos. Cuando vuelva les demostrará a todos cuán fuerte es y será el orgullo de su padre.

-**Esto... yo...**

En ese momento ingresa el par faltante.

El tintinear de monedas en el bolsillo de su hermana cuentan de un chantaje.

Ranma se sienta a su lado, y Nabiki en su lugar de siempre; El primero con una solemne seriedad, y la segunda con una sonrisa que dicta su satisfacción. Tal parece ser evidente a quién benefició más el trance.

-**Akane, ¿Decías algo? ...**- habla Kasumi.

-**Yo... papá** - lo mira con decisión.

-**¿Sí, Akane?**

La chica extrae de su bolsillo un papel doblado en cuatro y se lo entrega al hombre.

Todos observan el proceso, sin llegar a entender a qué iba el asunto.

Desdobla el papel y sus ojos recorren las letras impresas.

Tras algunos segundos de silencio, vuelve a dejar la hoja sobre la mesa y clava sus pupilas en las de su hija menor. Ella supo entonces que la solicitud le sería denegada.

**-¿Piensas... ir a China?**

Todos voltearon a mirarla con asombro e incredulidad.

**-¡¿Q...? No, Akane, irás y... pero... Yo...**

Otra mirada amenazante les dirigida y le ordena guardar silencio, que en la conversación que se está dando él no tiene nada qué opinar. ¡Cuán equivocada está!

-**¡No puedes!** - reclama impulsivo finalmente, porque no se guardaría sus alegatos **- ¡Sabes cuánto tiempo he esperado yo por una oportunidad para ir por mi cura, y tú... TÚ...!** -Aprieta los labios y aferra sus manos al borde de la mesa que, debido a la presión ejercida, comienza a crujir.

**-¡Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo, NO TE METAS!** - Ella tampoco se queda callada.

-**¡¿Y con quién irás? Me imagino que alguien tuvo que ofrecerte el pasaje, ¿Quién?** -habla en un tono altanero.

La chica iba a contestarle con todas las fuerzas que tiene, insultarlo de paso no es una idea del todo descartada.

Tomó una gran bocanada de aire y ...

**-Ranma te hizo una pregunta, Akane.**

Mira a su padre y al hacerlo se entera de que la conversación no será tan sencilla como creyó.

Se reacomoda y agacha la mirada.

**-Mousse.**

Otra vez el silencio... El maldito silencio que viene a llenarlo todo e inyecta su gota de nerviosismo.

Posiblemente en cada mente se estén proyectando mil ideas distintas, a juzgar por los rostros de cada uno supo que debía justificarse:

**-Mousse me ha ayudado mucho últimamente, papá. Me ha ayudado a entrenar**- explica apresuradamente.

'Mousse...' repite mentalmente, mientras busca refugio en la madera que constituye la mesa...

'Mousse...' ,así que era él...ÉL... Claro, ahora comprende por qué ayer no quiso ser traído a casa, si tenía otro lugar mejor a donde llegar, si tenia otras manos aguardándolo en 'casa' para darle una más 'favorable curación'..

'Mousse...' ¡¿Desde cuándo Shampoo había sido sustituida por Akane? ... ¡ENTRENAR! Sí, claro... Entrenar...

Traga grueso.

**-Yo...-** continúa-** Me convertiré en la mejor artista marcial, papá. Iré a China a entrenar, y no sólo iré con Mousse, también con un amigo suyo, Hirosan.**

**-¡Ay, por favor Akane!** - se burla y ladea el rostro al lado contrario del que se encuentra la chica- .**..Admítelo, te gusta Mousse, ¿Por qué no sólo vas y te casas con él?**

Un golpe por tres partes le llega de lleno en la cabeza.

-**¡No digas boberias, Ranma!** - y volvió Genma a acomodarse en su sitio.

**-Es cierto, Ranma, tú debes casarte con Akane. Eso ya lo hemos hablado**- habla Soun, de nuevo en su sitio de la mesa.

-**¡Imbécil! El que Mousse me haya ayudado no significa nada. Sólo es un buen amigo**- Sí, habla la tercera en golpearlo.

-**Já! Por si no lo sabías, él también sabía lo de Ryoga Y TAMPOCO TE DIJO NADA.**

Lo mira de reojo, respirando profundamente queriendo liberar el instinto asesino que acudió a ella de pronto.

-**Eso es porque él no era tan cercano a mí como tú**- pronuncia en un tono gélido.

Un bufido no es demasiado para torturar más los ánimos, hacen falta insultos. Y los espera, sí que lo hace, pero de él no sale ninguna palabra más, y lo agradece.

Pareciera debatirse entre si obedecer al sentido común o al lado mazoquista que insiste en que permanezca ahí, de oyente hasta el final.

La situación sí que se le ha puesto entretenida, ¡BASTANTE DE HECHO! ...¡Cuán celosito puede llegar a ser su 'cuñadito'! Y qué predecibles se volvieron sus reacciones por demás...

Más preocupada por su hermana, que por los celos circundantes que Nabiki pudo captar al instante, se haya Kasumi. Con el codo apoyado en la mesa y su mano sosteniendo su mejilla, contempla la escena, asimila lo que oye y decidida está a guardar silencio.

Genma por su parte, permanece serio, inmóvil, asumiendo que existen ciertas circunstancias familiares en las que él todavía no tiene ni voz ni voto, circunstancias que debiera respetar; Sin embargo, internamente bien que se inclina por una resolución y espera que Soun piense de la misma manera.

**-No, Akane, lo siento pero no... No puedo firmarte el permiso.**

Una sonrisa espontanea queriendo ser disimulada.

Una ceja arqueada y una sonrisa divertida al percibir los intentos de Saotome por esconder su alegría.

Suspira aliviada. La idea de que su pequeña hermana se marche tan lejos, la hubiera mantenido agobiada durante todo el tiempo que el viaje le pudo haber durado.

Agacha la cabeza, asumiendo que si algo ha sostenido amistad tan larga es lo compatibles que resultan ser sus pensamientos.

-**¡¿Entonces puedo quedarme yo con el pasaje?** - se adelantó de plantear.

-**¡NO!** - vuelve a girarse a su padre- **¡Papá, es una gran oportunidad para mí!** - rezonga-** Ya no quiero ser la chica débil de la que Shampoo, Ukyo y Kodachi puedan burlarse! ...Además...-** duda un poco, pero continúa- **...También tengo el objetivo de vencer a Ryoga y a Ranma, sólo necesito entrenamiento.**

Una carcajada burlona es lo primero en llegar a sus oídos.

Agradece tenerlo cerca, de esa forma, golpearlo está a la mano.

**-¡Auch!** - se agarra la cabeza y encara a quién fue su atacante-** ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?**

**-¡¿Y lo preguntas?**- Indignada, enfadada, ofendida.

**-¡Es imposible que me venzas, Akane!** - vuelve a sonreír, tan pedante y arrogante como sólo él consigue ser.

**-¡¿A SÍ? PUES YA VEREMOS!**

Es un reto, sí, ya verá como lo divertido se le esfumará cuando dentro de algunas semanas vuelva a retarlo.

**-Akane, lo siento pero no...-** Insiste Soun.

La vuelve a clavar su mirada castaña brillando por súplica en su progenitor.

Desea ser consentida, que se entiendan sus propósitos ...¡¿Por de pronto comienza a sentirse tan fuera de lugar?

No transcurrieron tantos días desde que se marchó, pero siente el lugar distinto... ¿O quizás es ella?

Ahora tiene propósitos más sólidos, ahora finalmente tiene un objetivo: Fortalecerse.

¡¿Por qué esas miradas le son dedicadas, Kasumi, Nabiki, hasta Genma, Ranma a su lado.

Nadie consigue comprender sus razones, nadie ahí entiende cómo se ha sentido ella todo este tiempo.

Sí, y es que antes de que Ranma llegara a su vida, ella creía ser fuerte... Pero se le demostró lo contrario.

Se demostró que todo se limitaba a que simplemente su entorno estaba compuesto por débiles, ¡He ahí la razón de su proclamada fortaleza! ... porque Ranma la vencería sin mayores dificultades, cuánto más el resto de sus prometidas...

Entrecierra los ojos, enfadada, avergonzada.

-**¡Papá, yo NECESITO ir ahí! ...**

Lo admite, se comporta como toda una niña mimada y caprichosa, pero es que argumentos válidos expiraron y sólo le queda el suplicar.

**-Lo siento, Akane. Es peligroso.**

**-¡Ya no soy una niña!** - Los ojos se le cristalizan por la rabia que la inunda de pronto.

-**Para mí lo eres.**

Cierra con fuerzas sus ojos y exclama:

-**¡Mamá sí me dejaría, ella sí entendería por qué hago esto!**

Silencio sepulcral... Ella continúa:

-**...Nunca la conocí ...-** Siente el correr cálido y salino de sus lágrimas- **...Ya sé, pero estoy segura que sí entendería por qué hago esto. ¡¿Por qué no te das el tiempo de escucharme, de intentar comprender que no quiero seguir siendo la misma débil?**

Una risa amarga de parte de Soun fue la respuesta, y pudo percibir en sus ojos que el llanto que de ellos provenía era diferente.

Distaba mucho del usual, este es un llanto amargo...

-**No eres DÉBIL, Akane...**

Nadie más se atreve a intervenir, ni siquiera Kasumi y Nabiki. La conversación ha tocado puntos delicados.

-**Sí que lo soy**- responde ella.

Soun se aclara la voz y señala:

**-Lo siento, pero tu madre no está aquí. Así que tú harás lo que yo diga.**

**-¡No sé a qué tanto le temas, yo sé defenderme!**

**-DIJE QUE NO.**

Aprieta los labios, analizando la situación, decidida saca a relucir su última arma.

-**Hagamos un trato-** Traga con dificultad- **Tú me dejas ir y cuando vuelva estaré de acuerdo con el compromiso con Ranma.**

Nuevamente el silencio...

El sujeto inmiscuido apenas si podía procesar lo escuchado. Ella había dicho que...

Parpadea dos veces y recién reacciona con un alterado:

**-OYEEEEEEEEEE.**

Molesta vuelve a encararlo.

-**¡TÚ NO TE METAS!** -le recalca.

**-¡¿CÓMO QUIERES QUE NO ME META SI ...?**

**-¡DE ACUERDO! -** Lo calla Soun.

Todos se vuelven a mirar al hombre de larga cabellera, éste serio extrae de su vestuario un papel en blanco y un lápiz, y escribe en él lo que incluiría el trato.

-**¡Esto es...!** -La mano de Genma silencia sus alegatos.

'Más te vale quedarte callado, Ranma' ; le ordena en el oído a modo de indiscreción, y es este fue el empuje para que la ira se activara en su máximo esplendor.

**-¡TÚ CÁLLATE!** - y lo lanza lejos de un solo golpe. En cuestión de segundos, el hombre figura ser una estrella lejana en un cielo celeste.

Respira sonoramente e intenta a la vez aminorar su ira, y cuando vuelve a enfocar el asunto, éste ya se estaba zanjando.

-**..¿Qué ...? -**se traga sus palabras, pasmado, y es que en la hoja la firma de la chica ya tiene su lugar.

**-Sí que quieres ir a China-** comenta Nabiki, asombrada por el desenlace que la plática había tomado.

Akane había aceptado casarse con Ranma al volver, sólo por marcharse a entrenar...

Abre su boca nuevamente, porque las protestas fabricadas por su orgullo las tiene atoradas y muere por expulsarlas, por escupirlas.

**-¡Cállate, Ranma! -** se le adelanta, Akane, tomándolo violentamente por la camisa y acercando su rostro al de ella con brusquedad-** ¡En cuánto vuelva tú y yo seremos MUY MUY FELICES! Claro...-** entrecierra sus ojos y sonríe peligrosamente-** ...A no ser que tú no quieras...**

Un hueco en el contrato.

Traga con dificultad, y Akane vuelve a soltarlo. La furia se convierte en algo circundante, casi respirable. Un intercambio mutuo.

-**Iré a buscar mis pertenencias-** anuncia.

Todos los presentes observan cómo se marcha de ahí...

**-Vaya...**- musitan Kasumi y Nabiki a la vez.

-**Papá, ¿Es correcto? -** interroga Kasumi, con la angustia reflejándose claras en sus facciones.

Soun se encoge de hombros y se limita a responder:**Ella así lo quiso.**

Un gruñido, y el ojiazul se levanta y se marcha también.

Todo vuelve a quedar en silencio, hasta que un **'De esta información haré grandes ganancias'** flota en el aire sin respuesta.

* * *

><p>-<strong>¡OYE!<strong>

Suspira con pesadez.

Fue una mañana dura, compuesta por una calurosa y agitada conversación con su padre y todavía no está del todo segura de lo 'favorecedor' que fue para ella el desenlace.

Su mente está nublada, está cansada tanto física como mentalmente, y él gusta pasarlo por alto abordándola sin piedad desde el marco de la puerta donde está recargado.

-**...¿Qué quieres?** - cuestiona con gravedad, a la vez que guarda su ropa en la maleta.

-**¿Se puede saber en qué estás pensando? ¡¿Como es eso que aceptaste casarte conmigo? YO N... NO ME CASARÉ.**

Insiste, reclama, porque quedarse callado iría contra sus principios, su orgullo, sería como someterse a lo pactado por dos sujetos que ni su opinión consideraron... Y ESTO NO LO PERMITIRÍA.

Una pequeña sonrisa, y la chica alza la mirada para encararlo.

-**Ranma, las cosas son más fáciles de lo que crees...**- se cruza de brazos y comienza a explicar- **El contrato decía que YO ACEPTABA EL COMPROMISO, no expresamente que me VOY A CASAR. Además, tú no estás incluido, me refiero a que tú puedes negarte y el matrimonio simplemente no se dará. En ninguna parte dice de obligarte-** señala, y luego ante el gesto que las facciones del chico trazaron, añade con malicia- **¿Y ahora... Quién es la torpe, Eh?**

Un bufido y ladea el rostro. ¡¿Desde cuando Akane se había vuelto tan astuta para esa clase de cosas? ...

-**Sólo, recuerda traer la cura para mi papá y a Shampoo, aunque sea.**

-**De Shampoo se encargará Mousse** - apunta la chica, volviendo a su tarea de meter dentro de la maleta la ropa que le queda.

-**Ah, cierto... Mousse-** se cruza de manos tras su cabeza al evocar al muchacho- **De seguro él y tú son una pareja grandiosa, digo los dos son torpes y débiles. Espero que el viaje les sirva a ambos.**

Tendo lanza la blusa en su mano, y vuelve a alzar la vista para encarar al chico por segunda vez.

Sus ojos castaños lo fulminan con la mirada.

-**¡¿DIJISTE TORPES Y DÉBILES? PERO QUÉ TE HAS CREÍDO, AFEMINADO.**

-**¡MARIMACHO! ¡¿POR QUÉ NO MEJOR APRENDES A COCINAR EN LUGAR DE IR ENTRENAR? EN TI SERÁ PURA PÉRDIDA DE TIEMPO.**

Aprieta sus manos con fuerza y las eleva a la altura del rostro, antes de estallar en un:

**-AAAAAAGH! NO TE METAS EN LO QUE NO TE IMPORTA.**

Ranma por su parte, se calma y respira con profundidad antes de decir lo último:

-**Sí, tienes razón NO ME IMPORTA-** y se marcha.

**'Ese tonto, pero ¡¿Qué se ha creído?';** dice en voz alta la chica.

Cierra la puerta que Ranma había dejado abierta al marcharse, y tras algunos minutos cierra su maleta con algo dificultad.

Llaman a la puerta, y un**: "Akane, somos tus hermanas ¡¿Podemos pasar?"**

**-¡Sí!**

La puerta se abre y por ella ingresan Kasumi seguida de Nabiki.

**-Oye Akane, vinimos a hablar contigo sobre todo esto...**- comienza la mayor, sentándose a su lado, la otra hermana se sienta en la silla del escritorio.

**-Oye Nabiki, tú...-** apunta a su vestuario.

La chica sonríe al caer en la cuenta de que, nuevamente, no asistió a clases.

-**Estábamos listos para irnos con Ranma, pero luego te vimos en la entrada y puesss...**

**-Pero no es eso de lo que vinimos a hablarte, Akane.**

Resignada, con la mano le indica que hable.

-.**..No estamos de acuerdo en que realices ese viaje, Akane. Es peligroso y nos tendrás a todos con los nervios esperando noticias tuyas. Además, creemos que hiciste mal en mencionar a nuestra madre, nuestro padre ha hecho todo lo posible por sacarnos adelante, no se merece ese trato y tú lo sabes.**

Un suspiro por parte de su receptora es la respuesta, seguido de un:

**-Lo sé, pero es que...** -agacha la mirada-** ...Tenía que ocupar cualquier táctica para que me dejara...-** alza la vista y ojos suplicantes mira a Kasumi-** ¡Es importante para mí fortalecerme!**

-**Vaya, Akane...**- habla Nabiki, sonriendo de medio lado- **...Cada día eres más como yo.**

Entrecierra el ojo derecho y le responde como ofendida:

**-No me compares contigo, Nabiki.**

Kasumi coge las manos de la más pequeña de sus hermanas y las presione con fuerza entre las suyas.

-**Akane, veo que no hay forma de hacerte entrar en razón...**- su mirada es conciliadora y su corazón envuelto de angustia-.**..Cuídate mucho, ¿Sí? Y por favor, no dejes de escribir. Te estaremos esperando, no tardes mucho.**

Akane asiente y le reafirma con la mirada que volverá, que las preocupaciones sobran.

-**Oye, Akane, por cierto ¿En verdad vas a casarte con Ranma lo que regreses?** -inquiere la hermana de al medio, suspicaz.

**-Depende de él, la verdad. En el contrato decía que yo acepto el compromiso, no que me casaré directamente. Si Ranma no se quiere casar...**- rodea los ojos-**...En ninguna parte dice que debo obligarlo-** y ríe entre dientes con malicia.

-**Vaya, SÍ que te estás pareciendo a mí...**

Kasumi, revisa en los bolsillos de su delantal y extrae de él un collar, se trata de un cadena y una piedra en ella es el centro, el azul que manifiesta ésta le resulta peculiar a la curiosa mirada de quién la recibe.

**-¿Y esta piedra?**

**-Es un zafiro, hermana**- le informa Kasumi, sonriendo con melancolía- **...Pertenecía a nuestra madre. Quiero que lo lleves, así ella te protegerá desde el cielo.**

-**¿Era de mamá..?** -musita sorprendida, y vuelve a mirar el collar que ahora posee.

Estira ambos lados de la cadena y una muda interrogante es lanzada a su hermana. Ella asiente, y la chica sonriente le da la espalda ligeramente para que su hermana pudiese unir ambos lados.

**-Oye Kasumi, ¿Por qué estás tan preocupada? Mousse estará con ella y su amigo también, no va a estar sola-** habla Nabiki, concibiendo tantas precauciones como exageradas.

**-Tengo un mal presentimiento...**- es la respuesta dada en un suspiro-** Listo, Akane**.

La chica vuelve a su posición original y le sonríe a su hermana mayor.

-**Pasa que estás muy nerviosa, Kasumi. Nada malo ocurrirá.**

En ese instante, la voz de Soun deja oír con fuerza desde el piso inferior.

**-¡AKANE, MOUSSE Y SU AMIGO YA ESTÁN AQUÍ!**

Las tres hermanas se ponen de pie, se miran a unas a otras en muda comunicación y se abrazan con fuerza.

Quizás no es siempre notorio, quizás las tres sean muy distintas unas de otras, pero el cariño es palpable, permanente, insoluble.

Las tres chicas bajan al recibidor, y efectivamente, Mousse y Hirosan aguardan ahí, junto a Soun y Genma.

Apenas pisa el suelo, dos brazos protectores la envuelven.

**-¡BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, MI HIJA SE VAAAAAAA! BUAAAAAAA-** llora desconsoladamente sobre su hombro.

**"Y tan maduro que parecía en la conversación...**"; pensó Akane, riendo nerviosa y consolándolo con leves palmadas en su espalda.

**-No me iré para siempre, papá**- Le recuerda.

El hombre la separa de sí, y la queda observando unos instantes como queriendo grabarse a fuego aquella imagen de su hija, quizás para revivirla en su mente mientras ella no se encuentre. Le sonríe.

-**Cuídate mucho ¿Sí? Y escribe seguido**- le dice por último.

La chica asiente sonriendo levemente.

-**Bueno, Akane... -** se acerca Genma, y une dedo índice con dedo índice mientras ladea la vista-** ...No quiero sonar sin vergüenza ni nada, pero ¿Te molestaría traerme algo de...?**

**-No te preocupes, tío** - habla Akane, al notar cuánta turbación tiene el hombre- **...Te traeré la cura, y a Ranma y a Ryoga también, aunque no lo merezcan**- lanza un bufido al final.

**-¡Oh, Akane, eres tan buena!** - Exclama Genma, alcanzado el hombro contrario a su lado y atrayendo a su cuerpo, mientras comenta alegremente-** Mi hijo Ranma tiene mucha suerte de poder casarse con una chica como tú. JAJAJA**

Akane ríe nerviosa, y Soun se une a su carcajada.

**-Bueno, Akane, ya es hora de que nos vayamos**- anuncia Hirosan con su cantarino tono de voz.

_**"Gay"**_ ;piesan Nabiki, Genma y Soun a la vez.

_**"Ay, que chico tan tierno"**_ ; es el pensamiento de Kasumi.

**-Sí, tienes razón**- se aparta de Genma, y da una reverencia en despedida-** Volveré pronto y escribiré seguido. Lo prometo.**

**-¡Espera, Akane! ¡RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANMA, TU PROMETIDA SE VA, VEN A DESPEDIRLA!**

**-No hay problema, tío**- se apresura en hablar Akane-** Yo... debo irme ya, no hay tiempo para esperarlo.**

_**"INGRATO, ESTÚPIDO, ¡¿QUÉ LE COSTABA VENIR A DESPEDIRME, EL MUY CRETINO?"**_; Tantas veces el decir es tan contrario al pensamiento.

Soun afligido insiste: **pero... Akane...**

**-Dije que no hay problema-** responde tajante esta vez.

Soun se acerca ahora a Mousse y a Hirosan.

-**Cuídenla mucho por favor**- pronuncia en un tono lastimero.

-**No se preocupe, señor Tendo-** dicen al unísono, a la vez que se inclinan en señal de despedida.

Akane se marcha con ellos, y antes le da un último vistazo a su familia y les sonríe despidiéndose con la mano.

* * *

><p>Ya en el taxi, con Mousse a la ventana, Akane al medio y Hirosan sentado a la otra ventana, se dirigen rumbo al aeropuerto.<p>

-**¿Estás segura de querer ir, Akane?** -La interroga Mousse por cuarta vez.

-**Ya te dije que sí...-** responde entre dientes, y luego clava en él su mirada curiosa- **Mejor dime, ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿No te da lástima dejar a Shampoo aquí? ...Es más, ¿Qué hiciste para que ella no te convenciera de ocupar tu pasaje? Me imagino que ella también quiere apoderarse de la cura.**

Una sonrisa triste esbozaron sus labios, y desvió sus mirada celeste a la ventana.

El correr de las calles, casas e individuos pasar rápidamente frente a sus ojos, es una visión que incita siempre a la melancolía.

**-...No lo hice. No se lo dije, sólo me fui...**

La chica lo mira sorprendida.

**-Pero tú...**

**-A ella no le importa a dónde vaya o qué esté haciendo, además de igual forma le traeré su tan anhelada cura**- Emite un leve suspiro.

-**Mejor no lo molestes**- sugiere Hirosan frunciendo los labios - .**..Siempre se pone así cuando se siente rechazado por la chinita, como seguramente pasó ayer.**

Oyendo esto es que recuerda, que la herida se profundiza. Creyó, admite que ingenuamente creyó que los pasos de su amada se dirigirían a dónde se encontraba, ingenuamente creyó que repararía en su herida, que no escatimaría en socorrerlo.

Y es que él por ella sería capaz de dar la vida. De darlo todo, y por mera inocencia del corazón es que todavía cree en el "final feliz".

Debe superarlo de una buena vez, su amor no puede compensar la carencia de ella, no se podría sostener una relación tan unilateral.

Ella nunca lo querría, nunca le interesó y duda que este interés surja algún día.

_**"Quizás... Sea hora de dejarla ir"**_; piensa y sus ojos comienzan a nublarse y él disimuladamente gira más la cabeza la ventana.

Estas serían las últimas lágrimas que derramaría por ella...

-**Hey Mousse, ya llegamos**- le mece el brazo, devolviéndolo a la realidad. Él alarmado gira su rostro y ve a la chica que le mira preocupado a su lado- **...¿Estás bien, Mousse?**

Seguramente el enrojecimiento de sus ojos resultaría notorio.

Se obliga a sonreír y a asentir.

Ya sacaban las maletas de la parte trasera del taxi cuando, dos figuras aparecen en escena sorprendiendo a los presentes.

-**¡¿Y ustedes qué hacen aquí? -** exclama Mousse a la defensiva.

El chico de coleta es el primero en hablar:

-**No confío en tus buenas intenciones, Mousse**- aclara lanzándole una mirada de reproche- **... pero también sé que es imposible hacer cambiar de opinión a alguien tal terca como Akane...-** suaviza algo su mirada, enfocando ahora a la chica quién se molestó ante el término con que la definió- **... por eso es que te pido que la cuides mucho.**

¡¿Por que? ¿Por qué la calma de saber que está ahí?...

**-Yo... Sé que me odias, Akane ...**- empieza a hablar Ryoga, con la vista clavada al suelo- **... ¡Y con razón! , no merezco perdón alguno, pero eso no impide que yo te tenga una gran estima, y que no me gustaría que algo malo te pasara, por eso...**- su voz se quiebra**- p.. por eso, cuídate mucho ¿sí?**

**-Si me tuvieras tanta estima como dices, no me hubieras engañado todo este tiempo -** señala la chica con el resentimiento impreso en cada palabra dada.

El chico agacha la mirada.

**-Oye Akane, no seas injusta, Ryoga te ha ayudado en innumerables oportunidades**- reclama Ranma.

**-¡Claro, pero si a todo eso le sumamos todas las veces en qué dormí con él, que me vestí y desvestí ante sus ojos, incluso una vez me bañé con él, enton...!**

-**¡SÉ QUE HICE MAL, AKANE!** - interrumpe, no es capaz de oír como termina la frase, la vergüenza que por culpa de sus acciones lo turba, lo devastadora que le resulta la idea de que la confianza que en él alguna vez fue depositada ya nunca más volverá a darse, le es suficiente- **... y... yo lo.. sé... pero... -** Calla y vuelve a agachar la mirada.

-**Tranquilo, igual te traeré la cura, a ti y a Ranma aunque no lo merezcan -** Aclara, pues cree que es esa la razón por la que están ambos ahí- **y a tío Genma por supuesto.**

_**"Pero qué chicos tan guapos";**_ susurra Hirosan, antes de revisar su reloj de muñeca y advertir que el vuelo saldrá en escasos minutos.

-**Bueno adiós, prometo cuidar bien de Akane** - asegura el ojiazul de larga cabellera.

El par de chicos, se quedan mirando cómo su amada se aleja acompañada de dos seres de los que ninguno se fía, y ha de ser por ello que intranquilidad es tan profunda.

-**¿Qué podemos hacer? ...-**susurra el del colmillo sobresalido, con los ojos y puños apretados.

-**Lamentablemente, Ryoga, ésta vez no hay nada que podamos hacer. Es mejor dejar de presionar la situación y esperar a que vuelva...** -responde el ojiazul, con la vista fija en la nuca de quién se aleja.

* * *

><p><strong>-¡Vaya, no me digas! Qué tonto es ese Kuno<strong> - ríe la chica, con el auricular pegado a la oreja.

Oyendo los chismes es como todo cambia de color.

Tras un momento, vuelve a soltar otra carcajada... ¡Qué insoportablemente entretenidas se dan las cosas!

**-¡No tiene caso! -** afirma con la alegre sonrisa-** Quizás por dónde andará.**

Otro momento, y el rostro cambia completamente revelando un estado anímico opuesto al anterior.

-**Se lo merece, tiene la boca demasiado grande ...-**señala, y luego añade en un tono severo- **Por mí que sienta toda la culpa del mundo.**

Otro momento más, y se justifica:

-**No es de mala, pero es que es verdad. A esa chica se le pasó la mano...**- frunce el ceño y afirma- **Akane es muy sensible.**

Otro momento más, y entrecierra sus ojos con malicia.

-**Hagamoslo.**

Otro momento más, y señala:

-**Sí, así mismo, ¡imagínate que Ranma ha estado toda la tarde encerrado desde que Akane se marchó! ..Incluso, Ukyo y Shampoo vinieron a visitarlo, pero la verdad, algo muy extraño ocurrió...**

Otro momento de silencio.

-**Pues, verás, Ukyo y Shampoo estuvieron hablando con Ranma en su cuarto, por supuesto cuando el tío no estaba ahí, y luego Ukyo salió riéndose sola y Shampoo salió hecha una furia, ¡Muero por saber de qué hablaron!**

Otro momento de silencio más, y sonríe.

**-No tengo idea, pero tengo el presentimiento de que estos días serán muy divertidos-** sentencia, enrollando en su dedo índice el cordón del teléfono.

Otro momento de silencio.

-**Sí, a la hora del almuerzo entonces, pero recuerda sólo se trata de darle un buen susto.**

Otro momento de silencio, y suelta una carcajada.

**-Ok, gracias por todo. Te veré mañana.**

Y cuelga el auricular.

* * *

><p>-<strong>Vinimos apenas nos bajamos del avión. Estoy agotado...<strong> -expresa Hirosan, con una mano en su frente resistiendo apenas el calor que inunda, que se cuela por la piel y extrae de ella el agua corporal gota por gota.

Los tres corren en dirección a las fosas.

La emoción, eso es lo que lo vuelve inmune al agotamiento por las horas de vuelo, inmune al calor agobiante.

-**¡Oye Mousse, espera!** - exclama la chica, intentando alcanzar su paso un poco más adelantado.

**-Debe estar muy feliz, por fin su sueño se volverá realidad ¡Y todo gracias a mí!** - Habla el chico a su lado, orgulloso, y luego añade inquisitivo-** Por cierto, ¿Tú que haces aquí? Te dije que era peligroso que vinieras...**

**-Sé que me dijiste que tú te encargarías de traer agua del hombre ahogado, pero decidí asegurarme por mí misma, además no soy tan tonta como para caer en una de esas fosas**- sonríe.

'Asegurarme' ; Traducción: No confío en ti.

'No soy tan tonta como para caer en una de esas fosas'; Traducción: Mousse es lo bastante tonto como para caer en una de esas fosas.

Imperdonable.

El resto del recorrido se realizó en silencio.

-** POR FAVOR DÍGAME CUAL DE ESTAS FOSAS ES LA DEL HOMBRE AHOGADO**- solicita eufórico al hombre encargado de dar a conocer las instrucciones.

**-La verdad es que no lo sabemos con certeza** - responde el sujeto algo apenado.

**-¡¿CÓMO QUE NO LO SABE CON CERTEZA?** - se exalta y lo toma por la camisa, zarandeándolo con brusquedad en un continuo acercamiento y alejamiento que termina por marear al sujeto, que a como puede le dedica un:

**-¡Cálmese, así no puedo explicar nada! **

**-¡Tranquilízate, Mousse! -** interviene Akane, librando al hombre de su agarre.

-**Tranquilo, amorcito...-** le dedica Hirosan, abrazándolo fuertemente y restregando su mejilla con la de él.

**-¡AAGH, QUE ME ! **

Hirosan termina sentado en la tierra por ser empujado violentamente.

**-Y USTED**- lo apunta con el dedo- **EXPLÍQUEME LO QUE ACABA DE DECIR.**

**-¡Oh, qué violento te has puesto, cariño! -** reclama Hirosan, ya levantado sacudiéndose el polvo.

El hombre todavía está callado.

-**¡¿Y BIEEEN...?** -se exaspera.

Akane frunce el ceño y señala:

**-Mousse, ya cálmate, lo estás asustado.**

**-Es que...-** intenta hablar con claridad y carraspea un poco- **...Es que, los nombres de casa fosa se traspapelaron hace unas semanas, y ya no hay forma de saber a qué pertenece cada fosa. Además, hay algunas fosas que debido al calor se han secado, por eso no se sabe con certeza si la fosa del hombre ahogado está todavía-** y luego ríe nerviosamente.

Vuelve su mirada azulina a las fosas, recorriéndolas con la vista con la frustración exteriorizada en sus facciones.

Y arriesgarse a caer en cada de una de ellas de no es opción.

Frunce el ceño a más no poder y masculla inteligibles oraciones.

-**O... Oye Mousse...-** le habla Akane desde dos pasos atrás de él - **Lo siento mucho...**

Estira su brazo hasta con su mano, el hombro del chico proporcionándole apoyo.

Avanza otro poco y se sitúa a su lado.

-**No puedo creerlo, Akane** - musita el chico devastado, y en un arranque de tristeza es que abraza a la chica con fuerza, y con el rostro sobre su hombro llora desconsoladamente, y grita - **¡NUNCA SERÉ NORMAL!**

Frota la espalda del chico, sintiéndose mal por lo que ocurría.

Unos ojos sagaces admiran la escena, el castaño de éstos se vuelven más oscuros. La envidia y los celos son dos armas mortales.

-**Cariño...-** se acerca y separa bruscamente a su amado de los brazos de Akane-** ¡Yo te consuelo! ¡Reposa sobre mi hombro!** - y lo abraza con fuerza.

-**¡Maldición, Hirosan, suéltame!** - exclama y lo empuja-** ¡No trates así a Akane! -** y señala a la chica- **Debes pedirle perdón, si te sigues comportando así con ella me enfadaré enserio contigo.**

-**Pero, amor, yo sé que a ella le gustas...**

**-¡HEY! Eso mentira** - lo interrumpe Akane, fulminándolo con la mirada y el chico se la devuelve de la misma forma.

-**Akane está enamorada de Ranma** - le informa.

**-¡Eso también es mentira!** - Exclama nuevamente la chica, ahora fulminando al otro locuaz compañero.

Exasperado, se revuelve el cabello con las manos, y luego fija sus ojos feroces en los de Hirosan.

-**Escucha, yo no te permitiré que sigas tratando a Akane como 'cualquier cosa'. Ella es mi amiga, por eso debes respetarla ¡¿Entendido?**

El chico ladea la mirada y se cruza de brazos.

**-¡Ya es bastante duro asumir que me transformaré en pato para toda vida! Tus actitudes sólo me empeoran las cosas, Hirosan-** le habla en un tono duro y demandante.

-**P... Pero, cariño...**

**-¡NADA DE 'CARIÑO'! -**pierde la paciencia.

El chico se queda callado, inmóvil.

-**No seas tan duro con él... -** interviene Akane.

**-Hay que serlo para que entienda-** fue la ruda respuesta.

Un carraspeo interviene del sujeto ajeno a la discusión.

**-P... para que no hayan hecho este viaje en vano...-** dice tímidamente el hombre a cargo -** ¿Ven esos árboles alrededor de las fosas? Están dando unas frutas sabrosas.**

Mousse le sonríe a Akane con tristeza.

**-¿Quieres ir a buscar algunas? Puedes llevarle a tu familia, después de hoy no volveremos a las fosas**- le dice en un tono débil.

-**¿Estarás bien mientras voy?** - le pregunta preocupada.

-**Sí, sí, yo... Esperaré aquí-** le indica, luego se dirige al otro chico en un tono molesto- **Hirosan, si quieres puedes ir también.**

El chico entrecierra los ojos y asiente. Forzadamente le sonríe a la chica.

**-Vamos, ...Akane.**

**-Sí -** vuelve la vista a Mousse- **Ya volveremos.**

* * *

><p>Ya caminando va, sin rumbo definido. Lo único que tiene claro es que no desea regresar más a ese lugar, que en el pasado tan feliz le hacía llegar.<p>

No le importa dónde está. No le importaría si la noche llegara a sorprenderlo sin lugar donde dormir.

No le importa...

Sus sueños, sus ilusiones se han desvanecido. Las ganas de vivir también se evaporaron.

No hay motivo de lucha.

Si antes el recuerdo de _su_ Akane conseguía calmarlo, conseguía darle fuerzas y devolverle la paz extraviada, conseguía embeberlo en fantasías dulces de cariños palpables, de sonrisas ingenuas, de una gentileza abrumada, pues SE ACABÓ; ahora el recordarla tiene un sabor amargo que le congela el corazón, que lo sume en la depresión más profunda, que le recuerda que todas las oportunidades que pudo haber tenido se derritieron con el calor agobiante de la mentira.

Y ahora... ¿Qué? ...¿Qué sigue? ...

...Ahora no queda nada.

* * *

><p>¡¿Qué habrán estado haciendo?<p>

ENTRENAR? Duda, duda profundamente.

... Pero Akane nunca demostró interés alguno por Mousse, entonces... ¡¿ENTONCES?

No comprende.

...Y peor aún, ¡¿Por qué la inquietud? , ¡¿Por qué esta obsesión por pensar en 'lo que pudo haber ocurrido' y en 'lo que puede ocurrir'?

No debe. Él no debiera estar celoso, no corresponde, no es apropiado.

Los celos surgen del miedo por perder ese lugar importante en el ser apreciado, por ello es que éste sentimiento no debiera darse.

...Sí, quizás, quizás, sea sólo una 'leve sobreprotección' porque él pudo haberse 'propasado' con la chica, y esa emoción podría darse fácilmente si en lugar de Akane, estuviera... Kasumi o... ¿Su madre? ...¡¿Verdad? LO MISMO.

Ajá! no es que la ame, es sólo que le tiene un 'leve' cariño, ¡Lógico! Por los años que ha vivido ahí, es obvio que un lazo de 'amistad' se entretejiera entre ambos... AMISTAD, ¡CLARO! ¡De eso se trata!

AMISTAD, una amistosa camaradería.

Sí, y es que con Akane son taaaaaaaaaaannn buenos amigos.

Y él, como 'amigo' de la chica que es, debe cuidarla, protegerla... ¿No? Los amigos hacen eso, velan por la seguridad del otro.

Y ...Mousse y Akane, vivieron juntos esos días... ¡Debe, como 'amigo', saber detalles!

Un momento, ¿Mousse que no vive en el restaurant? ¡Pero posiblemente la visitaba continuamente, ¿No? Él le tuvo que proporcionar un refugio, ¿O tal vez su amigo, ese tal Hirosan? ...Si se lo proporcionó su amigo, entonces no hay cuidado, es que el sujeto demostraba su homosexualidad por dónde se le viera.

El problema es el OTRO...

Es obvio que pasaron tiempo juntos... ¡¿Entrenando? Bueno, bueno, y si fuera así...

Se incorpora de golpe, con los puños apretados y el rostro endurecido.

¡Él muy cretino pudo verla practicar! ...Pudo ver cuan sexy es cuando, con empeño, realiza sus movimientos.

Y él... él... Hicieron contacto.

¡Ojalá que el amigo ese de Mousse haya estado siempre presente! ...Por kami-sama, que espera fervientemente que así sea...

Por otro lado, el viaje...

Le es frustrante la idea de no estar a su lado para protegerla, pero es que... ¡Así ella lo quiso, maldita sea!

Y el poco puede hacer contra la voluntad de la peliazul.

Suspira sonoramente y se vuelve a acostar.

**-Terminaré por volverme loco...-** determina, con los ojos cerrados y los brazos extendidos a cada lado de su cuerpo.

Unos ojos de panda observan la escena divertido.

_**"Ranma está hirviendo de celos"**_; piensa riendo discretamente.

* * *

><p>Una sonrisa maliciosa, un brillo de éxtasis que por su mirada cruzó.<p>

Un empujón malintencionado, un grito agudo y un chapuzón.

-**¡Akaneeeeeeeee!** -grita Mousse entre saltos, acudiendo a la fosa dónde Akane había caído.

Un chico de cabello castaño del mismo largo que Akane, unos ojos dorados y su cara enseñando masculinas facciones. Su cuerpo más ancho y de apariencia fuerte; emerge del agua con un gesto que delata una mezcla de emociones indeterminadas.

**'...¿Qué ocurrió?';** musita, sin llegar a asumir del todo la situación.

Está en agua no demasiado profunda, pues está pisando el fondo y está de pie.

Sale del estanque, siendo firmemente observado por un Mousse completamente sorprendido, estupefacto, y se aleja entre saltos.

-**E... Espera, Akane!-** recién viene a reaccionar, parpadeando continuamente, y luego, sin pensarlo demasiado, sigue los pasos del chico-** ¡Akaneeeeeee! **

Hirosan observó todo desde su posición oculta en el árbol, sentado en la rama de dónde la chica había caído.

**-Te lo mereces, eso te ganas por meterte entre Mousse y yo**- le dedica en un susurro, en un secreto que sólo es compartido por el ambiente natural que lo rodea.

* * *

><p>Sentada en la más alta rama del más alto árbol que encontró a su paso, está Akane, con el rostro cubierto por sus manos y temblar de sus hombros señalan un llorar silencioso.<p>

¡¿Cómo? , se cuestiona, ¡¿Cómo es si tanto cuidado y atención le puso a dónde pisaba, cómo es que la torpeza pudo más?

Y caro, BIEN caro que le costó el descuido.

...¡¿Y ahora? Cómo volvería casa y le contaría a todos que está maldita, que al contacto con el agua fría se vuelve un... Un ¡¿Hombre?

¡¿Quién querría casarse con una chica que además de ser torpe, no saber cocinar, que toda habilidad de ama de casa en ella es nula, de su mal genio, ¡Ahora resulta que se transforma en chico! ...

Ranma tendría más motivos para llamarla marimacho...

Y claro, demás está recalcar el hecho de que las duchas de agua fría quedan estrictamente prohibidas, ¡No soportaría estar desnuda convertida en un chico! El pudor sería insostenible; El mar que tan tentador se vuelve verano, quedaría atrás también... Aunque esto último no le es tan grave, después de todo nadar nunca ha sido su más fiel habilidad.

Separa las manos de su rostro, y vuelve a analizarse con la mirada. Es un chico en ropas de chica. Ya no está el busto, se revisa el cabello que si bien del mismo largo el color no es el mismo, se toca la cara y descubre otro molde, uno más cuadrado, uno masculino.

Respira profundamente y se seca las lágrimas.

-**¡O... Oye, Akane, ¿Estás bien?**

Desconcertada mira a cada lado.

**-¡Aquí abajo!**

Agacha la mirada y descubre en la rama de abajo, a un nervioso Mousse que se agarra al tronco.

Suelta una carcajada.

**-¿Qué haces?** - le interroga divertida.

Él frunce el ceño ofendido.

-**¿Qué crees que hago? Vengo a ver si sigues llorando como una niña. A todo esto**- sonríe ahora él -** ...Esa ropa te queda fatal, pareces un travesti.**

Sonríe divertida ante el comentario, pero en su mirada aún se trasluce la tristeza.

**-¿Por qué no vienes hasta aquí?**

**-N... No, gracias, aquí estoy bien JEJE -** le responde nervioso, y luego más serio continúa- **Oye Akane, ¿Cómo te sientes?**

Parpadea un par de veces y suspira, vuelve su vista al frente para que él no pudiese visualizar las emociones que por sus facciones se trazan.

**-¿Cómo reaccionaste cuando supiste lo de tu maldición?**

Lo oye suspirar también, debido seguramente a los recuerdos.

-**Bueno... al principio, fue extraño acostumbrarme a esto. Comienzas a tener una cierta precaución y temor frente al agua fría que después es casi espontanea, a veces no me doy ni cuenta cuando salto para evitar algún chorro de agua que se dirija a mí.**

**-Pero eso no responde a mi pregunta del todo -** apunta la chica, con la vista pegada al cielo.

Algunos instantes de silencio, hasta que el chico se decide a hablar:

-**Pensé en Shampoo... fue lo primero en que pensé cuando supe lo de la maldición, pensé si ella querría casarse conmigo a pesar de esta condición. Eso pensé, creo que me preocupaba más que el mismo hecho de transformarse en pato...**- hace una pausa-** ... Lo que ella iba a pensar de mí, ¿Entiendes? **

**-Sí, creo que sí** - musita ella, pero él no alcanzó a oír.

Él continúa:

**-Akane, quiero que sepas que... No es tan grave como parece al principio, o sea, si lo es, pero tampoco es algo que te impida vivir, quizás no tendrás una vida NORMAL, pero ...No dejes que ésto de impida ser feliz.**

Ella no responde y él prosigue:

**-Piensa en Ranma que se transforma en chica y no se ha suicidado y harto provecho que se ha sacado a su maldición, al igual que Ryoga... bueno...** -Un aura extraña y despiadada le aconsejó pensar con mayor detenimiento sus palabras. Carraspea incómodo, intentando controlar el temblor de sus piernas debido al temor del que fue víctima de pronto- **...Y Shampoo, también ha aprendido a vivir con la maldición, y el padre de Ranma estoy seguro que también. Por supuesto que todos deseamos la cura, pero no por la maldición nos estamos autocompadeciendo todos los días o sintiéndonos miserables por ello, al contrario, así como Ranma, todos sacamos hasta provecho de ella en distintas situaciones.**

**- Creo que...-** sonríe, aún sabiendo que debido a la posición, él no podía verla-** ...Te entiendo, sé a lo que quieres llegar.**

**-Además, si te sirve de consuelo, eres muy apuesto, de seguro atraerás a las chicas como un imán **- y suelta una carcajada, queriendo liberar la tensión, y añade -** Los hombres de verdad se sentirían humillados ante ti si supieran que eres una chica.**

-**JA JA JA, ¡Qué gracioso! ...**- le dice en un tono sarcástico, y Mousse no tardó en oír en una carcajada.

Se sintió aliviado, al menos ella no lloraría más.

**-Si quieres, puedo guardarlo en secreto** - le dice- **No le diré a nadie, ni siquiera a Ranma, ¿De acuerdo? ...No estás sola, Akane.**

Entrecierra sus ojos, y todavía sonriendo le dedica un:

**-Gracias, Mousse...**

Continuará...

* * *

><p>¡Hola!<p>

¡¿Les gusta?

Lo había subido ya, pero después de hacerlo noté algunas cosas y lo borré, así que aquí está de nuevo, cosas de la vida.

¡Muchas gracias por leer!

Se aceptan sugerencias.

Respuestas:

**Akane_Maxwell: **¡¿Sabes? Lo que mas entretiene escribir es la relación de Mousse y Akane, resulta que la chica en la serie no se ve muy vinculada a un chico, digo el amigo más cercano que tiene es Ryoga... pero él gustándole Akane, y perdiéndose todo el tiempo, quise darle a Akane una amistad más permanente, un poco más AMISTAD, un vinculo más fuerte, no sé si me explico XD... Tú me dirás qué piensas al respecto ^^. ¡Sobra decir que espero que te haya gustado este capítulo! y que aguardaré por una historia tuya n_n ¡Muchísima suerte en todo!

**Anniechan:** A mí también me da pena, SIEMPRE en realidad. Maltratado por la chica que ama, tan cegatón (Admite que en este punto lo beneficié muuuuucho xd) , y por si fuera poco, se convierte en pato XD; Lo bueno es que en la historia acepta que Shampoo no es para él, ya no es ciego, y ... Bueno se sigue convirtiendo en pato, pero no sé, está más maduro, ¿Lo has notado? ... ¿O soy sólo yo la que lo veo así? e.e , ¡Espero tu comentario del capítulo! Gracias por leer ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Gruñe.

Está molesto y no lo oculta.

Con el puño en lo alto, exclama:

**-¡Mousse! ¡Está anocheciendo, debemos buscar un lugar dónde dormir! YA TE DIJE QUE NO ME ACUERDO CUÁL ERA.**

Ante ellos están todas las fosas de Jusenkyo, y tanto a Akane como a Mousse, todas les parecen iguales.

Nervioso y decepcionado, insiste:

**-¡Vamos, Akane! Debes recordar algo** - con las lágrimas por escapársele. Lleva las manos a su rostro y frustrado, expone-** ¡NO PUEDO CREERLO! ESTUVE A UN PASO DE CAER EN LA FOSA DEL HOMBRE AHOGADO, DE SER LIBRE Y NO LO HICE, CÓMO PUDE SER TAN TONTO!**

El otro chico suspira.

**-¿Te importaría buscar un lugar dónde dormir?** - ya comienza a perder la paciencia, y solicita- **Necesito agua caliente.**

El de larga cabellera lo mira y luego, con la derrota manifestándose en toda su expresión, señala:

-**Busquemos una pensión, al menos por esta noche.**

**-¿Al menos por esta noche?** - frunce el ceño.

**-¡Claro! La economía no alcanza para tener todas a las noches a la 'princesita' bajo techo**- señala en un tono sarcástico, y al presenciar el enfado que se suscitaba en el chico, se apresura en agregar-** ...sólo será por hoy para que tú consigas volver a ser normal.**

**-Está bien...**- ladea la mirada derrotada-** Oye ¿Y dónde está Hirosan? Hace rato está desaparecido.**

Mousse no alcanzó ni a alzar los hombros cuando una tercera voz se deja oír.

**-Aquí estoy.**

Los dos voltearon a ver al chico que sobre su hombro trasladaba un saco lleno de fruta.

Se acerca a ellos sonrientes, y lo comenta:

-**Me pareció oír que pasaremos la noche en una pensión, Mousse cariño ¡¿No es eso genial, Akane? **

**-Sí, es una lástima que será la primera y la última**- señala el chico.

-**Espera, espera...**- los ojos azules se clavan en el chico como dos puñales-** ...¿Cómo sabes que él es Akane?**

Su corazón comienza a acelerarse, y cubriendo su nerviosismo con un tono sereno contesta:

-**Su ropa. Es un chico vistiendo la misma ropa de Akane, o es Akane o .. Un travesti con sus mismos gustos. Y eso no es todo, yo...** -ve al chico de castaño cabello-** vi cuando te resbalaste, Akane,siento mucho no haber estado cerca de ti. Y bueno, después vi como Mousse te siguió así que no intervine, deduje que él sería el más apropiado para hablar contigo**- y sonríe tímidamente, y luego añade en un extraño tono - Por cierto, eres realmente apuesto - y le guiña el ojo derecho.

Un escalofrío recorre su espalda, calificando el último comentario como perturbador.

Mousse suelta una carcajada permitiendo entrever en ella un mensaje oculto que ninguno de los dos supo interpretar.

* * *

><p>La anciana cierra el restaurante y toma asiento frente a ella.<p>

La intranquilidad y la prepotencia gobiernan; El silencio después de un rato tiende a volverse insostenible.

La chica sabe que debe una explicación, así como también que la ira todavía la lleva dentro y que por ende necesita desahogarse...

¡Y es que es inconcebible! ¡¿Desde cuando el chico-pato se tan independiente? ... ¡¿Desde cuándo es taaaaaaannn amigo de Tendo? ¡¿Cuál es la relación que lo ata a ella? ¡¿Por qué? ...¿Por qué se siente así de devastada?...

-**...¿Y bien? ¿Nada qué decir?** -Comienza la anciana.

Supo perfectamente a qué se refería.

**-He estado... 'despistada', eso es todo-** se limita a contestar.

No obstante, esos ojos grandes y que tanto han visto en un pasado, indagan en los suyos, y finalmente concluye:

**-No, no, algo más sucede y exijo saber qué es.**

El tono autoritario empleado, le quita por algunos instantes la respiración. Sí, ella exige respuesta contundentes, sólidas verdaderas envueltas en el pesar que ella seguramente supo apreciar en lo hondo de su mirada, pero... ¡¿Cómo dar una respuesta coherente y creíble, cuando tiene gusto a mentira, a falsedad, a engaño? ..."INCONCEBIBLE" ; se repite mentalmente, humedeciéndose los labios.

**-¡¿Y bien...? -** oh, oh, ya comienza a impacientarse.

-**Mousse se marchó.**

La anciana frunce el ceño y responde:

**-Claro, yo lo eché ayer... ¿y? ...**

-**No abuelita, SE MARCHÓ-** hace énfasis en las dos últimas palabras, y debido al gesto que le dedica, explica - **Se fue a China a buscar la cura con Akane y ese tonto gay.**

Los ojos de Cologne se agrandaron más ante la sorpresa que esas palabras tenían.

-**¡¿Qué estás diciendo? **

**-Ranma me aseguró que Mousse me traerá la cura a todos, pero aún así no puedo confiar en ese pato sin vergüenza **- expresa en un altanero- **¡No puedo creer que se haya marchado sin mí! ¡¿Qué se ha creído? ...¡Se va con Akane, ¡¿Qué sentido tiene esto?**

**-Bueno, si trae la cura para todos entonces no tienes de qué preocuparte...-** señala la anciana, todavía procesando lo que se le acaba de informar- **Lo que me pregunto ahora es, ¿Dónde sacó las pasajes? **

Shampoo lanza un bufido y se levanta del asiento.

-**Yo... Voy a dormir, siento mucho los destrozos de hoy día abuelita, seguramente mañana estaré mejor...**

La astuta anciana, la ve partir en dirección a las escaleras.

...¿Qué te ocurre, Shampoo?...

* * *

><p>Su cuerpo cambia. Su estatura se reduce un poco, su cuerpo comienza a tomar forma femenina, su cabello castaño se vuelve azulado, el color de sus ojos cambia a uno más oscuro, y su rostro es ahora más fino.<p>

Desliza sus dedos por entre sus cabellos y al cerciorarse de su color es que sonríe.

-**Son casi la una de la madrugada, pero ya qué. Necesitaba esto -** susurra con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.

Y es que les costó tanto hallar una pensión que se adecue a su economía.

Después de un rato, cierra la llave, y abre las cortinas de aquella ducha que ocupa un mínimo de espacio en el pequeño cuarto de baño.

Enrosca sobre su cuerpo una toalla que la dueña del lugar le prestó... Esa mujer, si el sólo recordarla se le revuelve el estómago, ¡Cuánto más al recordar ese susurro disimulado e insinuante que le dedicó en el oído cuando nadie más los veía! ...

Respira hondo, asumiendo que aquella escena se guardaría en su memoria calificándose como una de las más traumantes.

Se sitúa frente al espejo empañado y estira su brazo para deshacerse del vapor que le impedía visualizar su reflejo.

Y al hacerlo, y al ver su rostro femenino, parece mentira que estuviera maldita, que en las últimas horas era un chico.

Se aprieta el labio inferior.

_**"Mientras no se enteren, estaré bien"** _; piensa, y comienza a vestirse en el mismo cuarto de baño al que previamente había trasladado su tan adorado pijama amarillo.

Se cepilla los dientes y seguidamente abandona el cuarto de baño en dirección el cuarto que se le dispuso.

Agradece que Mousse y Hirosan ocupen el cuarto contiguo, y es que dormir los tres en el mismo cuarto le hubiera resultado incómodo.

Llega, enciende la luz y se sienta al borde de la cama, y con la toalla comienza a secarse sus húmedos cabellos.

**-Ranma...** -susurra.

Ya puede imaginarse su decepción al ver que no llegaría con su cura, que lo único nuevo que traería de vuelta es una maldición.

Que posiblemente nada beneficioso se adquirió del viaje, que tenía razón, quizás no debió haberse marchado...

Cierra con fuerza sus ojos con fuerza.

El día estuvo lleno de sorpresas, de fuertes emociones y el cansancio tanto físico como mental parece incrementarse a cada segundo.

Suspira, deja la toalla a los pies de la cama y se acuesta dispuesta a conciliar el sueño.

Aquella noche fue de miedos escurridizos y de pesadillas de apariencia inagotable, de maldiciones, regaños y... mucha soledad.

* * *

><p>El sol brilla con intensidad en Nerima.<p>

Obsequia aires renovados y pensamientos optimistas, insta a abandonar lo dañino, a aceptar, a verlo todo como un reto y a apreciar que existen beneficios detrás de todo.

Hoy, todo parece brillar.

Ranma camina sobre la valla y Nabiki por la acera, sosteniendo una banal conversación sin un interés oculto...

La chica no le menciona a su prometida, no se tienta siquiera a gastar una broma con la impertinencia e imprudencia que únicamente ella es capaz de expresar. No, porque mañana Tendo Nabiki se dispuso a comportarse como es debido, demostraría que sabe callar cuando es silenciosamente requerido, que conoce a la perfección el corazón humano como para tener instintos de dicha naturaleza.

... Pero el chico por su parte, no se fía de sus comentarios casuales, de sus preguntas triviales... Mucho menos de esa amabilidad que de repente enseña la astuta chica, ¡JA! Como si no hubiera vivido bajo su techo el suficiente tiempo como para adquirir el conocimiento necesario de sus tácticas... Sí, ¡de eso se trata! Ella desea despistarlo, hacer que baje la guardia, ¡¿Para qué? ...

De un salto, urgido y alarmado, se planta frente a ella obstruyéndole el paso.

-**Nabiki, hoy amanecí de un humor excelente...-** comienza a hablar él en un suave tono que permite entrever variedad de emociones- **...Pero eso no me vuelve un tonto, no es normal que te comportes así, algo tramas ¡y quiero saber qué es! **

La chica gratamente sorprendida, se cruza de brazos y responde con el mismo tono:

**-¡Vaya!...Y una que intenta ser amable y miren cómo la tratan. Si querías que te molestara, que te sacara respuestas o que de alguna forma quisiera sacar beneficio de ti, lo hubieras dicho Ranma. No sabía que te gustaba tanto ser el centro de atención**- y sonríe de medio lado- **No me he comportado como siempre porque entiendo que debes sentirte realmente mal por lo de Akane. Se marchó con Mousse e imagino que te preocupa.**

-**¡¿Qué? **

Retrocede algunos pasos, su rostro desencajado le augura una negación:

**-¡NO, NO Y NO! ¡¿De dónde sacaste que yo estaría preocupado? ¡Por favor! No digas tonterías.**

Luego le da la espalda y salta encima de valla para continuar su camino, ¡No se molestaría en oír una respuesta! ...En una discusión de esta índole, tratándose de Nabiki, bien sabe que tiene todas las de perder.

Una enorme sonrisa se plasma en su cara, mientras observa divertida cómo es que la figura se hace cada vez más pequeña a medida avanza y se aleja de ella.

...¡Cuán estimulante resulta ser! ...Cuán gratificante es ser como ella es.

Abandona la benevolencia. Asume que no nació para vivir con ella, que sus personalidad escoge otros caminos ¡Unos muchísimos más placenteros! ...

¡¿Que qué diría en su defensa? SENCILLO: Saotome se lo buscó.

* * *

><p>-<strong>¡Vamos, Akane!<strong> - grita Mousse desde abajo con toda su fuerza.

Ella y el chico vuelven a saltar de sus ramas, para reencontrarse en el aire, eludirse mutuamente sus ataques e intercambian de sitio.

Nuevamente, salto, ataques eludibles y vuelven al sitio en que habían estado anteriormente.

**-¡Atácame con fuerza!** - exige la chica.

Hirosan se muestra incómodo frente a la situación.

-**No puedo usar mi máximo potencial, eres una chica, simplemente no puedo. SO SORRY-** le expresa, y coloca ambas manos en sus caderas alzando sus hombros.

La frustración cubre sus gestos, ¡Otra vez con lo mismo! ... Como si no tuviera suficiente con Ranma en casa. Por otro lado, él es más chica que ella misma...

-**¡Sabía que dirías eso!** - Vuelve a gritar Mousse desde abajo.

Lanza un balde por los aires y, Akane sin advertirlo, es sorprendida por la fría agua que cae de lleno en su cuerpo; transformándolo.

Por consecuencia, se abraza a sí mismo por el inesperado y radical cambio de temperatura corporal, un:** ¡Mousse!**' ;cargado de reproche es lo que le dirige.

-**¡Ahora sí, Hirosan, pelea con Akane!** - lo estimula Mousse, silenciando los alegatos del chico.

Una sonrisa surcó sus labios.

_**"Ahora sí empieza lo bueno...".**_

* * *

><p>Ríen en un grupo cerrado cinco chicas, la entusiasta conversación cubierta de burlas y chismes al azar gobiernan la escandalosa plática.<p>

-**La verdad estoy algo preocupada por él..**.- dice la chica Tendo, con su dedo índice sobre su mentón-** Es 'un poco' bobo, pero no es mal chico...**

Unas miradas curiosas e imprecisas le son dirigidas. La pelirroja se atreve a lanzar:

-**Y eso es porque te gusta.**

Un 'wow' colectivo es la espontanea y, según Nabiki, absurda respuesta.

Tras aguardar a que las burlas correspondientes cesaran, y a que cierto dedo dejara de pinchar su costado, y que ese endemoniado 'pícara' dicho en un tono chillón e insoportable se detuviera; Se aclara la garganta y seria expone:

**-¡¿Qué dices? Nunca me interesaría por un bobo como él. Si me preocupo es porque es Kuno mi cliente de mayor fortuna, eso es todo**- señala la chica.

Las ve rodar los ojos, cuchichear entre ellas, hilarse imaginarias historias de amor e ilusión en sus mentes.

¡¿Que hacen bonita pareja?

Entrecierra sus ojos y sonríe considerando aquello lo más absurdo que ha oído en su vida.

¡¿Qué él siempre que la ve traza en su rostro la añoranza misma? ...¡¿Que se nota que la quiere? ¡¿Que tiene un poster de ella en su cuarto? ¡¿Que la única razón por la que últimamente compra fotografías es para estar de ella? ¡¿Que hace rato la chica de cabellos de fuego y Akane dejaron de importarle? ¡¿Que debieran salir? ...

Suelta una carcajada frente a semejante ridiculez.

**-No digan estupideces, por favor...-** pide, con una sonrisa teñida de burla. ¡Qué absurdas! ...

Una chica camina por el pasillo, y su atención se centra enteramente en ella.

Nabiki coge del brazo a una de las chicas, le dedica a las demás un '¡Ya volvemos!' , y seguidamente se la lleva bajo la extrañada mirada de las presentes.

**-... pero sólo será un susto-** le advierte Nabiki- No se te vaya a pasar la mano.

La otra chica ríe ante la idea.

-**Yo creo que a la que se le va a pasar la mano será a otra.**

Yuka entra al baño de chicas, y se encierra en un baño individual.

Las dos chicas entran al baño, se cercioran de que no hay nadie más y cierran la puerta con pestillo, se plantan frente al espejo y se sonríen por medio de él.

**-¡¿Es verdad lo que me contaste, Nabiki? -** comienza la chica, aprovechando de arreglarse el cabello.

Un suspiro actuado es la respuesta, seguido de un:

**-Sí, Noriko, tal y como te dije. Akane se fue porque estaba devastada por lo que le hizo Yuka, ya sabes, esas cosas no se esperan de una amiga.**

**-¡Vaya! Imagino que debió estar muy mal... **

**-¡Si la hubieras visto! ...Y tan 'santita' que se veía la chica.**

La puerta se abre y se permite visualizar a Yuka, con el rostro gacho, con las lágrimas marcando caminos en su rostro.

Se dirige con pasos lentos y lavarse las manos, lo más lejos que el pudo del par de chicas.

**-¡Espero que estés feliz ahora!** - exclama la chica del corto cabello castaño, examinando a quién se convirtió en un punto su presa -** ...Si algo le ocurre a Akane será culpa tuya ¡¿Oíste? **

Yuka no se atreve a alzar el rostro, se siente cohibida, intimidada, horrorizada. A paso apresurado, pasa por al lado de las dos chicas y huye de ahí.

Dos chicas satisfechas, chocan sus manos y sonríen gustosas por el divertido resultado.

* * *

><p>Durante todo el día y parte de la tarde se equivocó de dirección para las entregas, se confundió de pedidos y cometió torpezas injustificables.<p>

...Ya acostada en su cama es cuando todo toma forma, cuando se plantea las razones, cuando analiza su vida, cuando se cuestiona...

¡¿Qué le ocurre? Desde ayer que su conducta es intolerable, y comprende que con justa razón Cologne _-utilizando un tono de voz suave y conciliador-_ le sugirió que se fuera a descansar. Por supuesto que intentó negarse, pero la mirada que se le dirigió le dio a entender que no se trataba de una simple sugerencia sino de una orden disfrazada de gentileza.

Ahora que recuerda, los descuidos se vienen suscitando desde que se marchara enfurecida de la residencia Tendo.

... y ese enfado se dio en manifiesto desde que se le informó lo de Mousse...

¡¿Y qué tiene que ver Mousse? Sus acciones no debieran verse afectadas por un individuo como ese... Por demás no alcanza a comprender del todo su situación.

Sus emociones están revueltas, en un desorden frustrante que todo lo pinta de intriga.

Ahora debe encontrar el motivo de tanto enfado, sí, por ello es que se debiera comenzar.

¡El chico está pasando por alto su presencia! ...Desde que eran pequeños él le informaba de todos y cada uno de sus movimientos, ¡¿Y un viaje a China? Él sabe cuánto necesita la cura,...

¡Obviamente su amor es un engaño! De amarla, no le ocultaría que tenía un pasaje, que nada le hubiera costado entregárselo, pero noooo... él va y se lo da a Akane, quién no está maldita por lo tanto la necesidad de ir ahí es nula, es más bien un capricho, una oportunidad que se ganó seguramente mediante coqueteos y frases insinuantes, una oportunidad insulsa y envidiable.

Por otro lado, ¡¿Quién se cree que es Akane? Arrebatándole a su esclavo de su lado, ¡Qué descaro!

El chico-pato es SUYO, nació para cumplir sus demandas, para colmarla de halagos, para alimentar su ego con su amor miserable, ¡Para eso es que nació!

Y no hay en su vida otro propósito que no sea aquel.

Ya verá Akane en cuánto vuelva, los límites serán marcados y le enseñará que a propiedad ajena no se le toca sin consentimiento.

Continuará...

* * *

><p>¡Hola!<p>

Como pudieron ver, ciertos cambios en las personalidades fueron notorios... Por ejemplo, Nabiki sé que no es una mala chica, no obstante en ese capítulo si admito que le añadí más maldad de la que es necesaria.

En fin, espero que les haya gustado y cumplido con sus expectativas. n_n.

¡Gracias por el tiempo dedicado!

Respuestas:

**itzeldesaotome**: ¡Hola! Ayer, creo e.e, cuando leí tu comentario, volví a 'Vida de lujo' y me puse a leer algunos fragmentos para continuarla, debido a que ya no recuerdo algunas cosas y algunos detalles que puedo pasar por alto, hoy ideé más o menos como quería que continuase y darle el final, puesto que es una historia que comencé hace bastante, el 2009 xd, ya es hora de que la historia tome el rumbo correcto y finalice, y hoy escribí un poco del otro capítulo, pero por azares de la vida, presioné un botón (todavía no sé cuál ._. ) , y como se me había caído el internet, se borró todo... ¿Y eso a qué llevó? sip, a un NOOOOOOOOO, que provocó que mi hermana me gritara 'CÁLLATE' desde el cuarto contiguo, pero bien, esto no viene al caso, el punto esssss que uno de estos días volveré a escribir más o menos lo que tenía y lo continuaré, claro, no sé cuándo lo publicaré, pero si me pondré a escribir lo que sigue de la historia. Y está aquí escrito, si luego de medio año sigue sin publicarse tienes todo el derecho de mandarme un correo insultante reclamándole el incumplimiento de la palabra dada u.u Y eso, Qué bueno que te esté gustado este fic y espero saber qué te parece esta nueva entrega, cuídate mucho ^^ ¡Un abrazo!.

**rusa-ranmayakane-zk:** ¡Holaa! u.u Siento mucho decepcionarte, pero recuerda que es un RxA , aunque si gustas podría incluir escenas en las que Mousse y Akane se sonrojen o algo por el estilo, y que en un momento dado Akane se confunda y ¡ASÍ PODER HACER SUFRIR A RANMA! JOJO , la verdad me da algo de rabia ver cómo en la mayoría de los episodios es Akane quién sufre por las locas prometidas y sus celos enfermizos, pero ¡YA BASTA! Esta vez a Ranma le tocará sufrir, ¡Te lo aseguro! ...Espero que aunque sepas que no ocurrirá nada MÁS ALLÁ entre Mousse y Akane, te siga gustando la historia y continúes leyendo. ¡¿Escribirás un fic de Mousse y Akane? La verdad nunca he leído uno, los que por lo general se ocupan como protagonistas son Ranma y Akane, sería interesante leer algo distinto ^^ .. Y sí, la posa del hombre ahogado, creo que es el más apropiado ¿No? Esta vez, Ranma abandona un pedazo de su protagonismo(6). En fin, ¡Espero saber de ti pronto! ¡Abrazos! Cuídate mucho.

**Akane_Maxwell**: ¡Hola! , sí, la verdad en la mayoría de los episodios, Ranma sin siquiera proponerselo acaba siendo el centro de atención y Akane detrás diciendo: "Ranma...", sin que nadie la oiga, siempre preocupada por él y todo, en esta historia le di ese toque diferente. ¡Espero que te siga gustando! Y aguardaré por tu historia n_n Muchísima suerte.

**Vico-Saotome:** La maldición de Akane la tiene un tanto acomplejada como pudiste notar en sus pensamientos en el capítulo anterior, pero como ves lo está superando y como el resto, sacará provecho de ello, ya verás xd. ¡Ojala haya cumplido con tus expectativas este capítulo! ¿Me cuentas que te ha parecido? ^^Cuídate mucho.

**Lucille**: ¡Muchas gracias! Aquí la tienes, ¿Me cuentas a ver qué te pareció? Me encantaría conocer tu opinión ^^ ¡Saludos!


	5. Chapter 5

Risueña es como esparce su completa dicha al saberse en territorio conocido, el calor le da bienvenida, huele la exquisita fragancia de "Hogar" cada vez que inhala su aire.

Cada paso es un salto que da, cada pensamiento es dedicado a su alegría entrañable por reencontrarse con su familia, de reconocer senderos y captar la parsimoniosa quietud de una mañana en su lugar natal.

Dos semanas se le hicieron eternas! Dormir a la intemperie, degustar sólo comidas instantáneas, y la lucha contra los mosquitos inagotables, ¡Oh! pero todo ello acabó, y es que está devuelta, con fuerzas renovadas y con el espíritu en lo alto.

Tiene una brillante sonrisa plasmada en el rostro y nada, ni nadie, podría quitársela.

Ya se había separado de Mousse y Hirosan, y cansancio le cuelga por los hombros, no obstante, esto no merma ni un poco esta felicidad que la embarga y llena de vida.

Se planta frente a la puerta, respira hondo y golpea con suavidad.

Tras algunos segundos, Kasumi se asoma y tal fue su asombro al hallar a su hermana menor ahí, con maleta en mano y con un tímido saludo con su mano libre, le dice que está de vuelta, que la extrañó, que definitivamente no volvería a marcharse.

Los abrazos, la bienvenida, y el fascinante anuncio de que la más pequeña está de vuelta.

La familia no tardó en aglomerarse a su alrededor en una bienvenida calurosa, lágrimas de parte de Soun y la interrogante de algún obsequio por parte de Nabiki, y Ranma que brilla por su ausencia... Y claro, unos ojos que escudriñaban curiosos y expectantes...

**-Esto... Akane.**..- interviene el hombre del turbante- **¿Trajiste por casualidad eso que te pedí?**

Al oírlo, la culpa se posesionó de sus facciones, la negativa respuesta le fue entregada mudamente, seguida de una explicación cautelosa y antes practicada.

-**Tío Genma, algunas fosas se secaron y a los de Jusenkyo tenían una confusión con unos papeles y no sabían a qué correspondía cada estanque. Ni Mousse pudo curarse**- le informa en un tono suave y conciliador.

'NO PUEDE SER'; piensa el hombre, y sin decir más, se encamina en dirección a su cuarto, cabizbajo y decaído.

Akane, tan sólo ahora cae en la cuenta del gravísimo error, una idea que cruzó tarde su mente y ahora manifiesta pesar por no haber surgido esta ocurrencia cuando era necesaria.

...Si ella había caído a la posa del hombre ahogado, eso significaba lógicamente que ésta aún seguía vigente, y ella al no recordar cuál posa era exactamente, Mousse pudo haber saltado a todos los estanques que ahí habían; Claro, después de todo alguna sería la correcta.

Con la palma de su mano golpea su frente.

-**Pobre tío Genma, tan ansioso que estaba -** comenta Kasumi, mirando preocupado por donde el hombre se había marchado.

La peliazul suspira pesadamente al contemplar la posibilidad de que su tardía idea se hubiera dado a tiempo.

Ver a Mousse transformando su fisonomía de un animal tras otro, pudiendo alcanzar tal vez la apariencia de algún espécimen desconocido y estrafalario, sí, como ese Pantimedias Taro que tantos sin sabores le trajo hace algún tiempo atrás; ¡Demonios! ...Sin duda, que sería inevitablemente mejor transformar su anatomía una y otra vez, hasta ser el hombre completo que anhelaba, a transformarse en pato enternamente al contacto con el agua.

...¡O si tan sólo él hubiese brincado al agua cuando ella en un estado catatónico, se encontraba de pie, con la mitad de su cuerpo en el agua y convertida en un hombre! ... pero no, en lugar de eso la siguió, poniéndola a ella por sobre sus intereses sin siquiera pensarlo.

**-¿Qué te pasa, Akane? ¿Por qué estás así? ...-** señala Nabiki, sorprendiéndola en sus cavilaciones.

La chica le dirige la mirada, y la del cabello castaño sonríe con malicia.

-**Ranma fue a reunirse con unos chicos de su clase-** le informa.

Akane enarca una ceja. ¡Curioso! ...Ranma no está y ella no está preocupada en lo absoluto por su ausencia, claro que la notó en un inicio, pero ésta fue pasada por alto con el transcurrir del tiempo.

¡Es más! ...y ahora que viene a reaccionar, ¡¿En qué momento abandonó la entrada para hallarse sentada en la sala de estar, compartiendo la mesa con su familia? Sí que debió haber estado inmersa en sus pensamientos... Lo suficiente para contestar con monosílabos, para andar a dónde le lleven.

-**Yo nunca te pedí esa información** - le sonríe, y admite- **No estaba pensando en Ranma.**

Soun, por su lado, y aprovechando que el chico estaba incluido en la plática, se atreve a decir.

-**Bueno... El contrato, ¿Recuerdas?**

**-Sí, claro, yo acepto el compromiso, pero otra cosa es que Ranma me acepte a mí como su esposa**- contesta la chica, con calma.

**-¡Ranma claro que aceptará! -** exclama Genma, contento- **Estoy seguro de eso.**

La chica no contesta.

La conversación, rápidamente, coge otros rumbos, comentarios breves acerca del paisaje chino y, menciona además la chica que su entrenamiento ha sido arduo, y que está agradecida de la experiencia.

Nabiki, le menciona uno que otro chisme escolar. Kasumi que la ha extrañado mucho y, Soun confirma con un efusivo abrazo y sus lágrimas infaltables, cuánto le ha hecho falta su hija menor, que una semana fue un infierno para él y que por favor no volviera alejarse, que no lo soportaría.

-...¿Oigan y tío Genma? - pregunta en un momento, la peliazul.

-Seguramente está lamentándose en su cuarto - responde Nabiki.

* * *

><p>¡Qué tonto! ...<p>

¡¿En qué pensaba? ¡¿Creyó acaso que lo recibieran afectuosamente, con flores, una comida y lo demás?

Ja JA! Qué equivocado estaba, las rencillas pasadas todavía tienen su efecto.

-**¿Qué ocurre?** - interroga Shampoo, entrando al restaurante, y al enfocar al recién llegado suelta una sonrisa espontanea- **Mousse...**

Sorprendido está.

¡¿Acaso Shampoo le está... sonriendo? ... ¿EH! Se desvanece esa sonrisa, al paso que sus ojos consiguen acostumbrarse a su presencia.

-**¡¿Q... Qué haces aquí? Según recuerdo, mi abuelita te echó** - y se cruza de brazos, despectiva.

El hombre, agarrando con más fuerza su maleta, da media vuelta con intenciones de retirarse.

**-¡Eso es! Y no vuelvas** - le chilla la anciana encolerizada

**-Ahora seguramente irás con Akane, ¡¿Me equivoco? ...-** sonríe la chica de peculiar ojos violeta, de pie con la vista clavada en la espalda de quién se aleja a lentos pasos.

**-Shampoo**- le dice en un tono firme, sin voltearse, porque de hacerlo las palabras que deseaba emitir no se darían y decidido está a no sucumbir ante ella nuevamente -**... Desde hoy, ya no te amo. Cada uno irá por su lado, ¿De acuerdo? Yo... Te sacaré completamente de mi corazón hasta que no me quede ni tu recuerdo...**

Y sin decir más, abandona el lugar. Con el corazón en la mano, habiendo renunciado a lo que más anhelaba, a su mayor sueño que fue y ha sido siempre: El ser esposo de Shampoo.

Sin embargo, al corazón no se le pueden infringir normas, ni dar ordenes, ni forzarlo a nada. Si el sentimiento no le es obsequiado, ¡pues bien! Él lo asume, lo acepta con toda honra y orgullo de un perdedor con práctica.

Ella es libre de casarse con Ranma, o con quién guste, que él no volvería a interferir en su vida.

-**Qué chiquillo más ridículo...** -masculla Cologne.

La china baja la mirada, un dolor punzante de anidó en su pecho y a medida él hablaba, la apuñalada liquidaba más y más, perforando su corazón hasta hacerlo migajas.

-**No se robaran a mi esclavo-** pronuncia, y corriendo abandona el lugar.

¡No se daría por vencida!

¡Mousse le pertenece, hoy y siempre, vive para servirle y A NADIE MÁS! ...

* * *

><p>Sí, se había bañado tranquilamente, se había vestido de manera casual, había descansado un poco y ahora recorre los tan conocidos senderos con Nabiki.<p>

Es domingo, y por ello es que la calma es la gobernante. Extenuante le resulta a la chica de cabellos castaños, el no hallar una sola tienda abierta a su paso..., ¡OH! , pero por supuesto, el motivo por que vaga por esos caminos en dónde pocos transeúntes se pasean, es por la chiquilla que a su lado camina contenta y satisfecha.

-**¿No te parece hermosa esta tranquilidad? ..**- le cuestiona Akane, sonriente, y ensimismada en la belleza de lo que es parte de su vida, y que debido a que estuvo lejos de ella durante medio mes, hoy siente y ve su alrededor de otro modo, uno más curioso y estimulante.

**-No, detesto la tranquilidad a decir verdad. Desde que Ranma y su padre llegaron a nuestra casa, me he acostumbrado al bullicio y escenas divertidas** - contesta la chica con una pequeña sonrisa.

Su hermana no contesta, no es preciso. Para nadie es un secreto que Ranma llegó para endulzar sus vidas de emociones e imprevistos, pero la calma de vez en cuando no es dañina, es más, resulta beneficiosa y alienta a la contemplación, una más íntegra y natural.

De pronto, la fascinante tranquilidad es rota de tajo por una anciana ciega y su cucharon, siempre a la hora y en el momento justo.

La sorpresa en el rostro de Nabiki, no tuvo tiempo para darse, pues un grito chillón de una chica y su bicicleta se dirigían en sentido contrario a ellas a una rapidez peligrosa.

**-¡Cuidado!** - grita la chica, con sus ojos abiertos desmesuradamente.

**-¡AGH, Shampoo!**

Una patada que llevó a la china al suelo y a su bicicleta avanzar otro poco hasta caer de lado.

-**¡Apuesto a que irás a ver a Ranma, ¡¿O me equivoco? ...**-respira sonoramente, e intentado calmar sus emociones, añade-** ¡Y otra cosa! No deberías manejar así tu bicicleta, pudiste haber dañado a alguien. Y siento mucho haberte golpeado, pero es que si no lo hacía, ibas por encima mío y eso sería doloroso.**

Nabiki retrocede algunos pasos, con la sorpresa manifestándose en sus facciones.

La china se levanta y de un salto retrocede, mirando desafiante al chico que tiene delante.

-**¡¿Y tú quién eres? No te he visto nunca por aquí.**

**-¡¿Qué quién soy? Vamos, es que no...-** y sólo entonces, cayó en la cuenta de lo sucedido.

El agua fría y la bicicleta yendo hacía ella a toda prisa, todo aún siendo un sucedo reciente, parecía entremezclado. Y es que no asumió las consecuencias en el momento apropiado.

Mira su cuerpo y lo sorprende cambiado, y ¡¿Cómo es que no advirtió el cambio notorio de su voz? ...

Por otro lado, ve a su acompañante por el rabillo del ojo, al parecer digiriendo recién los últimos percances.

-**¡Responde!** - exige la china.

La otra chica, ya recuperada, cree conveniente intervenir.

-**Es un amigo mío, no le...** - inhala profundamente, mirando al nuevo sujeto **- ...No le prestes atención. Vámonos.**

Su 'amigo' asiente y se dirige a ella.

-**¡Un momento! ¡Tú me atacaste, por la ley de amazonas, debemos pelear!** - salta y se planta justo frente a él, y sin darle tiempo alguna para contestar le lanza una patada que es fácilmente esquivada por su adversario.

**-¡Lo siento mucho, Shampoo! No era mi intención, fue ...-** se limita a esquivar - **Fue lo único que se me ocurrió en el momento ¡Cuánto lo siento!**

La mujer continúa en su ataque incesante, y el nuevo chico continúa eludiendo sin mayor dificultad.

"Vaya... ha mejorado bastante"; piensa Nabiki, alzando ambas cejas a modo de incredulidad.

**-¡¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?**

**-¡Es que me han hablado de ti!** - y da un salto hacia atrás -** Lo siento debo irme -** le hace una seña a Nabiki quién al instante la capta.

-**¡COBARDE!** - grita la chinita y vuelve a atacarlo, ésta vez consiguiendo empujarlo y caer encima de él, con una pierna a cada lado de su cuerpo y exige en un tono demandante- **PELEA.**

Levanta su mano con su arma en mano y al momento de plantarlo de lleno en el rostro de contrincante, un golpe en su espalda -_cortesía de la rodilla del chico_ - le es propinado inesperadamente, y en una fuerza y velocidad impresionantes, consigue quitarse a la china de encima y derribarla.

Shampoo, imperante vuelve a ponerse de pie. Sí, asume que el chico es buena, que es fuerte y ágil además...

Vuelve a atacar, el chico le arrebata su arma y la lanza lejos ante los ojos de ella, y luego, rápidamente la coge por los brazos y la lanza a unos sacos de arena que apilados están en una esquina, justamente dónde tenía planeado lanzarla desde hace algunos minutos.

**-¡Vamos, Nabiki! -** advierte con una mirada y ésta asiente.

Se apresuran en alejarse de la chica, pero ella, insistente persiste, y vuelve a plantarse sobre el chico.

-**¡¿Ahora qué?** - masculla, ya irritado.

Entonces percibe el cambio de actitud de quién fuera su contrincante, su mirada antes desafiante ahora enseña un par de ojos que le observan tristes... Y esto, le olió a mal augurio.

-**Me ganaste; por ley de las amazonas, tú y yo estamos comprometidos.**

Continuará...


End file.
